Lágrimas de Luna: Almas del Pasado
by SMRU
Summary: Se acerca algo. Algo grande. Un día que muchos señalarán en sus calendarios... En especial, Hikari, cuya relación con Itachi será puesta a prueba... Y su amor por él, puesto en duda. Capítulo 11: Despertar.
1. Prólogo: Rayo de Sol

**Títutlo:** Lágrimas de Luna, Almas del Pasado.

**Autor:** SMRU

**Categoría:** Amistad/Amor/Drama/Misterio..: pupurrí.

**Rating:** ¡¡M!!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto... Los OC's son míos. Letras de las canciones mías. Imaginación... mía. Ganas de ponerse a escribir u.u... mías.

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, Hika?, y más, tiritiritiritiritirtiritti...

**Advertencia: Esta es la secuela de _Lágrimas de Luna_, fic que puedes encontrar en mi profile. No leas esto antes de haberte leído la precuela. **

**Y, tres, dos, uno... Estamos de vuelta, minna!! LDL vuelve a la carga, y empezamos con algo suavecito: prólogo! No es gran cosa, pero sirve de advertencia... En esta segunda temporada se avecinan muchas cosas!! Oish! Más acción, lemmon, malos, lemmon, peleas, lemmon, intrigas, lemmon, secretos, lemmon, pasado... y lemmon!! Creo que se me olvidaba el lemmon... A, pues eso: Lemmon!! xDD mi mene pervertida trabaja más rápido que las patas del Maikel al grito de PASMA!! xDD Vale, vale, vale... Bueno, a ver. En primer lugar, el capítulo 1 lo colgaré la semana que viene, el sábado, ya que con el prólogo te quedas con ganas de más. Pero luego cada dos semanas como anuncié en el especial. Hablando de este, me agradó mucho la acogida que tuvo! Por cierto... el trailer ya esta! Sólo me falta ponerle la músiquita. Así que pondré el link en mi profile a lo largo de esta semana. Adoro haber vuelto... Os quieroo! **

* * *

**Prólogo: Rayo de Sol**

Simplemente, el día perfecto.

No había ni una sola nube en el cielo, y el Sol brillaba como nunca. No tenía ganas ni siquiera de bostezar. Estaba extrañamente feliz.

La primavera estaba terminando, y pronto llegaría el verano.

Vacaciones…

Chicas…

Juergas con los amigos…

Y no hacer más aburridas guardias en esa estúpida puerta por la que nunca pasaba nadie sospechoso. Tal vez el viejo que venía de recoger la cosecha tenía cara de psicópata, pero no era su problema.

Aunque no le importaba. Ahora estaba feliz, radiante y contento.

Sería el polen.

Izumo le dio un codazo, indicándole que se sentara correctamente. Kotetsu bajó los pies de la mesa y dejó de balancearse en la silla. Sonrió al chico que acababa de cruzar la puerta.

Él se acercó con un gesto amable en el rostro.

Era ninja, sin ninguna duda. Rubio, alto, de ojos azules… Kotetsu le tendió el informe que tenía que rellenar para entrar en la Villa legalmente.

Él se inclinó y comenzó a rellenarlo con el bolígrafo que le dio Izumo.

Kotetsu le observó más detenidamente. Sus ropas eran de viajero despreocupado. Llevaba una mochila al hombro, llena a rebosar.

Si duda era todo un trotamundos mujeriego. Eso que no pasaría de los veinte.

Tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

Hasta Kotetsu se dio cuenta de ello. Se preguntó si no se estaría volviendo gay.

No había ni una sola nube en el cielo que pudiera tapar aquel brillante Sol. Al menos hasta ahora.

Un gran nubarrón cubrió de repente al astro solar y Kotetsu e Izumo alzaron la vista al cielo, con un mal presentimiento.

El chico sólo siguió rellenando el informe como si nada.

Finalmente terminó y Kotetsu lo tomó para revisarlo.

Con un asentimiento de aprobación, le indicó al chico que todo estaba bien.

Él se despidió y se adentró en las calles de la villa.

Algo había en ese chico que hasta el Sol del cielo se había escondido detrás de una nube.

Miró de nuevo el informe.

-Ne, Izumo, ese tipo me da mala espina…

-Sólo son imaginaciones tuyas. Está todo en regla, ¿no? Pues ya está. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Kotetsu miró de nuevo la hoja. La revisó de arriba abajo.

-De Taki…

-¿La Cascada? Sí, llevaba la bandana colgada de la mochila.

Kotetsu torció el gesto. Miró el camino por el que se había marchado el chico, en dirección al centro de Konoha.

-Aquí dice que nunca antes había estado aquí… No creo que tenga familia ni nada. Aunque su nombre me suena… y me da mal rollo.

Izumo suspiró y le arrebató el informe de las manos para dejarlo sobre los demás.

-Vamos, no me vengas con paranoias. Tan sólo será un turista más que viene a ligar. Se acabó. No te preocupes más, ostias, Kotetsu, que pareces mi abuela.

Kotetsu soltó una carcajada y volvió a mirar al cielo.

Se acomodó de nuevo en su silla y cerró los ojos, meditando unos instantes.

Sabía que Izumo tenía razón, pero no podía dejar de pensar que ya había escuchado antes ese peculiar nombre.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y sonrió.

-Kawa, ¿ne?… -Observó como la nube se apartaba del cielo, mecida por el viento, y volviendo a dejar a la vista al Sol, que le impactó de lleno en la cara.- Bueno, no puede ser tan malo…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Cuando aquel rayo de Sol se coló por la ventana y dio de lleno en su rostro, Hikari supo que aquel iba a ser un mal día. Muy mal día.

* * *

**Venga, tiradme algo a la cara... Lo siento por los que deseaban la muerte del insensible de Kawa xD Ahí está, dando la chaparra, como siempre... xDDDD Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, así que... Creo que me voy... Pues eso! Gente, sus quiere!  
**

Sayo!


	2. Capítulo 1: Apocalipsis

**Holaaa!! Bueno, bueno, bueno, después de una semanita, creo que por fin puedo decir que empezamos oficialmente con el primer capítulo. El próximo ya saben, dentro de dos semanas. Tengo que decir que estoy muy nerviosa... ¡Se acerca el Salón del Manga! Ya estoy tocando el mechadising... Otra cosa es que estoy un poco... hum... fastidiada. Yo el miércoles fui toda ilusionada a la libreía a la presentación de Amanecer (último libro de la saga Crepúsculo) y recuerdo aquella tarde como una de las mejores de mi existencia. El protagonista del libro (Edward Cullen, Dios, que suerte tengo) me sirvió un chupito de sangre (O.O) y me regaló una rosa (babas) y me sonrió (inundación babal!!) y me hice una foto con él (infarto) y además llevaba pantalones de cuero (paro cardiaco) y unos ojos azules que me moría (de hecho, he muerto). Pero ahora resulta que el libro me está decepcionando u.u La historia ha pegado un giro tremendo y ya no es como antes... (no, no voy a soltar SPOILERS) pero aún así... es... Caca. Con c mayúscula. Bueno, bueno. Ah, por cierto, espero que este capítulo no os haga odiar aún más a Kawa. Aunque dificilemente, vista la reacción de Kimi ayer. Tuve que correr para que no me matara mientras Kouga se descojonaba en un sillón. Ja. Qué buenos amigos. Una atentando contra mi existencia y el otro disfrutando del espectáculo. Joder, ves, ya me estoy enrrollando. Olvidando mi parentesco con las persianas, les dejo con el capi. Que lo disfruten!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Apocalipsis. **

No había sido buena idea ir.

Con esa sencilla convicción se dio media vuelta. Por décima vez. Y a los dos pasos volvió a encarar la puerta.

Miró fijamente, casi con odio, los dos nombres grabados en una chapa metálica, clavada en la madera.

No le había sido difícil encontrar el edificio. Había decidido preguntar a una cuarentona que pasaba en ese momento por la calle, y debió de haberse topado con la chismosa de la aldea, ya que en vez de indicarle simplemente la dirección le había hecho las biografías de los habitantes de la casa.

Nada que no supiera ya, claro.

Al llegar, le dolía la cabeza. Y la portera le había retenido otros cinco minutos, preguntándole cosas para luego poder contarlas en la verdulería.

Que quién era, a quién iba a ver, si podía ayudarle en algo, que si era de Konoha…

Sólo con recordarlo, el dolor de cabeza se acentuaba.

Respiró hondo.

Vamos… era tan sencillo…

Había venido a disculparse…

Pedir perdón era fácil… lo difícil era que le perdonara…

Con este pensamiento tan pesimista, tocó con los nudillos.

Espero un par de segundos. Dentro escuchó unos pasos.

Tragó saliva.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un chico tan alto como él, pese a los dos años de diferencia. Sonrió, no pudo evitarlo. Aquel chaval le caía bien. Sería cosa de familia.

Qué pena.

Él tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para estar seguro de que veía bien.

Por fin, sus cejas se enarcaron, y sonrió de medio lado. Joder con la genética.

Le abrió la puerta y le invitó a pasar con un ademán de cabeza. Él entró en la casa, sin una sola palabra, y lo observó todo meticulosamente, quizá buscando a alguien, o un lugar para esconderse en caso de encontrar a ese alguien.

El apartamento estaba perfectamente ordenado. Mérito que atribuyó al Uchiha.

Por el balcón entraba una luz cegadora, la del Sol de mediodía, y de la cocina llegaba el olor a curry recién hecho. Desde el pasillo se escuchaba el ruido de las gotas de agua repiquetear contra el cuerpo que estaba debajo de la ducha. Tragó saliva.

Definitivamente, aquello no iba a salir bien.

Sasuke entró detrás de él y se acercó al pasillo para vocear.

-¡Hikari! ¡Tienes visita! –Escuchó con nerviosismo como se extinguía el sonido del agua de la ducha. Sasuke dio media vuelta y dio un par de pasos hacia él, pero se acordó de algo y volvió a dar media vuelta.- ¡Y ponte algo antes de salir! ¡Es por tu propio bien, créeme!

Cuando se volvió, esta vez sí, chocó con la sonrisa de Kawa. Le tendió la mano y se la estrechó.

-Bienvenido a Konoha. Y… me alegro de haberte conocido.

Dicho esto, se sentó en un sofá frente a la tele y comenzó a leer el periódico.

Kawa levantó una ceja. Volvió a mirar ansioso al pasillo.

Ay, mierda. Estaba más nervioso de lo que había creído.

Dejó la mochila en el suelo e hizo un vano intento por colocarse un poco el pelo. Escuchó como Sasuke reía detrás de él.

Le lanzó una mirada amenazadora, pero Sasuke no levantó la vista del periódico, por lo que no captó el mensaje de "estás-en-peligro-de-muerte".

El sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose le sacó de su ensoñación.

Lentamente giró la cabeza.

Pero era imposible estar preparado para aquello.

Hikari le había hecho caso a Sasuke y se había vestido antes de salir. Y menos mal, porque, si ya le había chocado aquella imagen, no quería ni imaginar si llega a salir desnuda…

Estaba preciosa. Ja. Como siempre.

Joder, ¿de tantos detalles se había olvidado en un año?

O… ¿tal vez esos "detalles" eran "cambios"?

Oh, joder, aquello no podía ser bueno. Al escalofrío le acompañó la repentina sensación de querer abrazarla. Mierda, jamás pensó que echaría de menos esa sensación de ser tan… dependiente.

Se quedó quieto, pese a todo, mientras ella le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Kami, pero que ojos más bonitos.

Ella boqueó un par de veces, aún sin respiración.

-Ka… ¿Kawa?

Ay… se había olvidado incluso de su tono de voz… Mierda. Si le fuera posible enamorarse más aún de ella…

Hikari comenzó a acercarse a él poco a poco. Cada segundo se le hizo eterno. Hasta que ella corrió a su encuentro. Kawa abrió los brazos, con una sonrisa.

Pero hasta el último momento no vio el ceño fruncido, las lágrimas en los ojos, ni el puño alzado apuntando a su cara.

Así que el golpe le pilló por sorpresa.

Mientras caía al suelo, pensó que se lo merecía.

Lo que no merecía eran el abrazo y las lágrimas que vinieron después. No le dio tiempo siquiera a sentir el dolor, ya que ella se lanzó a su cuello, ya en el suelo. Comenzó a llorar, de pura alegría.

Kawa sonrió y la abrazó contra su pecho, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Quizá hubiera sido mejor que sólo le hubiera dado el puñetazo.

No se percató del momento en el Sasuke salió de la casa, para dejarles más intimidad. Oh, vaya, jodidos reencuentros. Los odiaba. Sobretodo porque significaban que ya se había marchado antes. Y que tendría que volver a pedir perdón.

Dejó que ella llorara sobre su hombro. Después de todo, era normal. Él también debería de llorar.

Pero, por alguna razón, más que alegría, sus ojos expresaban otro sentimiento muy distinto: tristeza, arrepentimiento.

Y no por haberla dejado sola.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¡¿Qué?!

Naruto no fue el único que se sorprendió. Sakura soltó una exclamación y salió de los brazos de Sasuke.

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros y volvió a coger a Sakura por la cintura para sentarla de nuevo sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Ese tío es un tocapelotas!

-Vamos, Naruto…

-¡¿Pero cómo se atreve?! ¡¿Acaso no sabe que lo único que hace es daño?! ¡Es… es… Ag!

Naruto volvió a sentarse en el suelo y abrazó a Hinata con fuerza. Ella sonrió, con una ceja levemente levantada, preguntándose qué le había dado a su novio ahora para adoptar esa actitud posesiva. Le conocía demasiado bien. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al pensar que la razón era que ya llevaban casi un año juntos.

-Vamos, Naruto. Puede que… con Hikari no sea el tío más legal que hay, pero por el resto…

-¡Sí, vale, es cojonudo, me lo pasé con él de maravilla y todo eso, pero no por eso se va a librar de una buena hostia cuando le vea! –Sasuke son rió de medio lado.-

-Ya se la ha dado ella.

Sakura alzó un puño al aire en señal de victoria.

-¡Así se hace! ¡Un cabrón que te abandona es lo mínimo que se merece!

Sasuke miró su espalda con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa divertida. Sakura se dio cuenta de su error y se giró, sonrojada.

-Ups. Lo siento.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-No pasa nada. Supongo que tienes razón.

Se acercó a ella y la besó con voracidad. Ella le rodeó el cuello para intensificar el beso.

-Ejem. –Ellos se separaron y miraron a Naruto, que les observaba sin ocultar su molestia.- El amor es muy bonito y todo eso, pero cortaros un poco… ¡No me acostumbraría a veros hacer eso ni en cincuenta años!

-¿Y a mí qué más me da que a ti te moleste o no?

-¡Se le llama cortesía, educación, pudor!

-¡Calla y métete a monje, baka!

-¡Teme!

-¡Usuratonkachi!

-¡Dobe!

-¡Queréis callaros y sentaros de una puta vez!

Sasuke y Naruto obedecieron a Sakura y volvieron a sus sitios, aún lanzándose miradas de odio.

-Lo primero de todo es saber qué vamos a hacer con Kawa.

Los cuatro se quedaron pensativos.

-¿Y no habéis pensado en la posibilidad de que Hikari-san también quiera arreglar las cosas?

Los tres componentes del antiguo equipo 7 miraron a Hinata.

-Cuando volvisteis de la Cascada se la veía muy mal, pero yo creo que ya se le ha pasado. Yo la he visto bien estos días.

-Claro. –Naruto miró hacia la aldea con cara pícara. Desde el campo de entrenamiento se veía perfectamente el mejor hotel de la villa.- Con eso de que va a venir Gaara…

-En visita extraoficial…

Sakura rió entre dientes con Naruto, mientras Sasuke negaba con la cabeza.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Hikari ha superado lo de Kawa, sí. Tal vez tenga razón Hinata y nos estemos precipitando. Yo creo que si hablan las cosas podrán reconciliarse.

-¿Y tú de dónde sacas esas conclusiones? –Naruto miró a Sasuke con burla.-

-Es lo que normalmente hacen los hermanos. Hablan y se perdonan.

Todos se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, y después Naruto rompió a reír con furia. Se tumbó en el césped dando pataletas. Hinata rió para sus adentros, y Sakura no pudo contener las carcajadas mucho tiempo. La ironía no podía ser casual.

Sasuke se sonrojó como nunca y miró hacia el río, mientras sus amigos se descojonaban de sus bonitas palabras que luego no tenían ni pies ni cabeza.

Cuando por fin las risas cesaron (después unos cuantos minutos), todos miraron a Sasuke, y este trató de esconderse de sus miradas.

-Sin comentarios.

Naruto soltó una nueva carcajada.

Se quedaron en silencio, Naruto pensando en lo guapa que estaba Hinata y lo estúpido que era Sasuke, Sakura en lo mono que era "su niño" cuando se sonrojaba, Sasuke en la gilipollez que acababa de decir… Y Hinata…

-Que ya no le quiera no significa que su regreso no le vaya a hacer daño.

Y todos sabían que tenía razón.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Eres idiota.

Vigésimo segunda vez que se lo repetía.

-Lo sé.

Vigésimo segunda vez que le contestaba lo mismo.

Y pese a ello no se cansaba de abrazarle. Los rastros de las lágrimas habían desaparecido, y lo único que se había oído desde que cesaran los sollozos fueron esas palabras.

Kawa se contentaba con poder acariciar el pelo de Hikari mientras ella se abrazaba con fuerza a su pecho, sin poder creer que de verdad hubiera tenido los huevos de aparecer otra vez en su vida.

El sofá se había amoldado perfectamente al contorno de sus cuerpos.

Por fin Hikari se incorporó, para desgracias de Kawa, que daba por perdido el momento, y le sonrió.

-Ne, idiota, ¿te enseño la casa?

Él se encogió de hombros y ella lo jaló de la mano y lo levantó del asiento con fuerza. Lo llevó a rastras por el pasillo. Y abrió la primera puerta de la izquierda.

Todo en la habitación estaba impolutamente ordenado. Todo en su sitio, ni una prenda fuera de su lugar, nada en el impecable tatami. Joder, ni el polvo se atrevía a pisar los dominios Uchiha. Lo supo por la fotografía del escritorio, el la que aparecía él de pequeño con su equipo.

En otra estaba él con Sakura, ambos abrazaditos, haciendo gala de sus seis meses de relación. Una con Hikari, ambos sonriendo al objetivo en la terraza de su piso. Y…

Op, una de su familia. Su madre agarrándole por los hombros cuando no era más que un crío, su padre cruzado de brazos y…

Kawa entró en la habitación, olvidando a quién pertenecía y cogió la fotografía.

Miró con una sonrisa el rostro del hermano mayor de Sasuke, y terminó por dejar escapar una carcajada. Volvió a colocar la foto en su sitito y volvió al lado de Hikari, que se había quedado en el umbral de la puerta.

Ella le miró, pero él no hizo nada ni dio explicaciones. Cerró la puerta sin más, y Hikari le abrió la puerta de la derecha.

-El baño.

Kawa asomó la cabeza y silbó.

-Pedazo de bañera.

-¿Verdad? Caben hasta dos personas. La pusimos hace poco.

-No veo por qué…

Hikari se preguntó si había intentado siquiera disimular el sarcasmo. Bien, Kawa no había cambiado: seguía siendo un pervertido. Y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Los dos llegaron hasta la puerta del final, y Hikari la abrió con una sonrisa, dejándole pasar primero.

Él entró, con un nudo en la garganta.

El edredón azul oscuro y las paredes azules celeste daban una sensación de tranquilidad en el cuarto. Sobre la cama había una par de prendas negras. El escritorio estaba lleno de papeles, el armario cerrado a cal y canto. Kawa fue directo a las estanterías.

Había visto de lejos el sol reflejándose en el cristal de un marco de fotos. Entre unos libros estaba ella con otras chicas, en lo que parecía una discoteca. Reconoció entre ellas a Sakura, pero a ninguna más.

Un par de estantes más arriba, ella alzando un plato de ramen mientras Naruto y otro chico gord… rellenito se desplomaban derrotados.

En el escritorio había otras dos más.

Se acercó.

En una estaba ella con muchos chicos más, todos de su edad, más o menos. Tan sólo reconoció a Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto. Todos estaban en bañador, así que debería de ser un lago o algo así. Ah, no, detrás estaba el río. En el suelo había un chico que se había tropezado. Y ¡ostias! Pedazo de perro. Era el más grande que había visto en su vida. Algún día debería mirarse al espejo cuando… Nah, igualmente el perro era tremendo.

Y en la otra…

Sintió que la sangre le golpeaba las sienes. Se sintió repentinamente furioso, y apretó un puño para controlarse.

Era Hikari. Con un chico, pelirrojo. Él llevaba un estúpido tatuaje en la frente. Ja, el kanji del amor, qué bonito.

Y no le habría importado de no ser porque estaban abrazados. Ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, y él le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.

Kawa repasó aquel rostro para odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Los ojos verdes, la línea negra alrededor de ellos. La sonrisa tímida, que estaba seguro en pocas ocasiones mostraba. Su pose altanera…

¡Ja! Fijo que era un estirado. Se creería un rey. Frío, egocéntrico…

Decidió ignorarlo, por el bien de Konoha entera. Podía destruir la aldea entera con tal de encontrar a ese desgraciado para hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sinuosa mueca.

¿Qué debería pagar? Bueno, ya lo pensaría mientras lo descuartizaba. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda sólo con pensar en su sangre aún caliente en sus manos…

-¿A qué has venido, Kawa?

Sobresaltado, se dio la vuelta. Hikari estaba repentinamente seria, y su rostro se había contraído en una mueca de dolor mirando a una esquina de la habitación. Kawa siguió su mirada y lo vio: la guitarra de Kasumi, en un soporte.

Kawa pronto se percató de todo.

No había nada más que esa guitarra en toda la casa que pudiera recordarle su pasado. Nada. Ni tan siquiera había ido a la Cascada en el aniversario de la muerte de su madre.

Hikari había olvidado su pasado. Lo había ignorado.

Y tal vez fuera mejor así.

-Vengo… a pedirte perdón.

Ella rió. Por no llorar.

-¿No te das cuenta de que no puedo perdonarte? Kawa, tú…

-Olvídate de eso. De todo. Ya lo has hecho, ¿no? Empecemos desde cero, Hikari.

-¡No puedo! Kawa, no puedes presentarte aquí y…

-¿..aparecer de pronto en tu vida?

Ella enteró la cara en las manos.

-Pero es que soy así, Hikari. No soy capaz de quedarme en un lugar quieto más de dos semanas. Me gusta viajar, ver lugares nuevos, y…

-¡¿Hacer daño también es uno de tus pasatiempos?!

Ops. De dolida acaba de pasar a enfadada. Aunque sabía que lo merecía.

-¡No puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana conmigo! ¡Tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes?!

Kawa bajó la vista y habló antes siquiera incluso de saber lo que estaba diciendo.

-Yo también.

Hikari le miró. Por su mente pasó un instante, sólo por un momento, pero de nuevo sintió el contacto de sus labios bajo la fría lluvia de la Cascada. Aquella sensación que recordaba cuando no quería y que acudía a ella cuando no lo esperaba.

-¡Tadaima!

Hikari pareció que iba a decir algo, pero al final se arrepintió. El labio le tembló un poco antes de salir de la habitación. Poco después Kawa escuchó la puerta de la calle, cerrada de un portazo.

Y supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Pocos segundos después, Sasuke entró en la habitación de Hikari, con una expresión seria.

-Lo siento. No quería hacerla enfadar.

El Uchiha le miró unos instantes, para después suspirar.

-No está enfada.

-¿No?

-No. Bueno, sí. Pero no. Está… confundida… dolida. Y también enfadada.

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio. Y después Kawa empezó a reír.

-Supongo que no va a ser tan fácil…

Su mirada vagaba perdida por el suelo. Finalmente sonrió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Las palabras de Sasuke le detuvieron en la puerta, haciendo que apretara el pomo con fuerza.

-Ella te quería.

Al rubio no le pasó desadvertido el pasado de la oración.

-Lo sé. –Se giró, indeciso.- Sasuke… si sirve de algo, para que al menos tú consigas entenderme… Yo también… la quiero.

Y a Sasuke tampoco se le pasó el presente del verbo.

-¿Por eso has vuelto? ¿Para estar con ella?

Él bajó la mirada y apretó la mandíbula.

-No. Sólo quiero protegerla. Y… no voy a decirle nada. Como bien has dicho, me quiso. Pero ahora quiere a otro. –Su vista se dirigió imperceptiblemente hacia la fotografía del chico pelirrojo.- Es mejor así. Para todos. Simplemente… seré su hermano mayor.

Sasuke se quedó unos instantes meditando sus palabras.

-¿Aunque eso signifique que tangas que sufrir?

Kawa se giró y le sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Más?

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces, pero no reaccionó a tiempo para detenerle. Salió de la habitación, y poco después de la casa.

El Uchiha suspiró de nuevo. No, no iba a ser fácil que Hikari le perdonara… si es que lo hacía. Y, pese a ello…

¿Qué pasaría después? Por mucho que ambos intentaran fingir que cuando arreglaran las cosas todo volvería a ser como antes, él sabía que no era así. Nunca es como antes. Siempre había algo diferente, para bien o para mal.

Y entonces recordó las palabras de Hinata.

"Que ya no le quiera no significa que su regreso no le vaya a hacer daño."

Los Hyuuga tenían unos ojos magníficos para todo. Hasta para ver la verdad.

Sacudió la cabeza, quitándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Vio la guitarra de Hikari en su rincón y torció el gesto de la boca. Todavía no había elegido ropa para…

Sus pensamientos volaron lejos, a una habitación lejana, donde Sakura ya descasaba en su camita totalmente destapada y únicamente con su pijama.

Bueno, tendría que dejar que ella le eligiera la ropa… una vez más.

Sonriendo de medio aldo decidió darse una buena ducha nates de irse a dormir.

Hikari… volvería, tarde o temprano. Pero lo haría. No era tan cruel como para dejarle pagar el alquiler del piso a él solo.

&

La puerta se abrió, dejando que un haz de luz penetrara en la perfecta oscuridad de la habitación.

Sasuke abrió instantáneamente los ojos, de un tono rojizo. Oh, mierda, como odiaba que lo despertaran.

Pero no le importó tanto cuando vio a Hikari en el umbral de la puerta con su camisón blanco y los ojos hinchados y casi más rojos que los suyos.

-¿Te he despertado?

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-No importa. –Ella titubeó en la puerta. Sasuke sonrió levemente en la oscuridad y se hizo a un lado en la cama para dejar un espacio que luego señaló.- Ven.

Ella no se lo pensó dos veces. Cerró de nuevo la puerta, y, tanteando a ciegas, llegó hasta la cama. Se tumbó al lado de Sasuke, y él la abrazó, tapándola con una fina sábana. Hikari se acurrucó en su pecho.

-¿Te importa que duerma aquí esta noche?

Él sonrió con petulancia.

-Sabes que no. Pero sólo hay una norma…

-Que no le diga nada a Sakura. –Sonrió un poco.- Gracias Sasuke.

-No me las des. Sabes que me encanta dormir contigo, sobretodo en invierno. –Ella rió.- Acude a mí siempre que te encuentres mal, ¿vale? -Ella se quedó en silencio. Él suspiró.- Es por Kawa, ¿verdad?

-Siempre es por Kawa.

Se apretó aún más contra él. El Uchiha supo que estaba llorando de nuevo, así que la atrajo hacia sí todo lo que pudo.

-No puedo creerme que haya vuelto sin más. Hubiera sido mejor que no nos hubiéramos vuelto a ver, pero él tenía que estropearlo todo.

-Sabes que no es verdad, Hikari. ¿Hubieras podido vivir el resto de tu vida sin saber de él? –Ella le contestó con su silencio.- Él… -Se mordió la lengua para no decirle nada acerca de los sentimientos de Kawa.- Él está verdaderamente arrepentido, Hikari. Dale una oportunidad.

-¿Y si usa esa oportunidad para volver a hacerme daño? Él sabía que yo… -No pudo pronunciar las palabras.- Aún así se marchó, me dejó sola. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en él?

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a su oído en la oscuridad para susurrarle.

-_Simplemente, solamente, déjate llevar._

Ella soltó una carcajada ahogada.

-Eso es trampa.

-Sólo tienes que hacer lo que te diga el corazón.

-Eso suena muy falso si lo dices tú. No eres poeta precisamente.

-No, soy asesino. Pero, deja que te diga que, un poeta sólo lo es cuando tiene algo sobre lo que escribir. Y yo tengo de sobra.

La estrechó aún más contra él, y Hikari sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo que no sólo pensaba en ella.

-Entonces la próxima te toca a ti.

Sasuke sabía a lo que se refería, y asintió.

-Intenta perdonar.

Hikari se estremeció por el tono de voz de Sasuke.

-Oh, Sasuke. No sé qué haría sin ti.

-Tal vez serías un poco más feliz.

-Qué dices. Te lo debo todo a ti. –Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes. Aunque Sasuke no lo viera, una nueva lágrima recorrió el rostro de Hikari.- Te quiero.

Poco después, ella ya estaba dormida, y Sasuke supo que no podría pegar ojo, aunque la siguió abrazando con fuerza, sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría perderla.

Un extraño sentimiento se había apoderado de él al escuchar esas palabras. Por alguna razón que aún no alcanzaba a comprender, algo le decía que no iban dirigidas a él.

&

-No… no puedo hacer eso…

-Es tu única salida.

Kawa se llevó las manos al rostro, a punto de perder el control. No podía pedirle aquello… no podía…

-Tiene que haber otra forma. Tiene que haberla.

-No.

Su interlocutor permanecía oculto en las sombras, pese a estar ya fuera de la aldea, en el bosque.

-No voy a hacerlo.

-No tienes alternativa.

-No _puedo_ hacerlo.

-Sabes lo que pasará si te niegas.

-¡¿Y qué pasa con Itachi?!

Hubo unos instantes de silencio.

-Renuncia a tu amistad con él.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Kawa –Su nombre sonaba aterrador pronunciado por esa voz lúgubre.- dijiste que lo darías _todo_ por ella.

Kawa no pudo retener una lágrima. Pensaba que por fin había terminado su pesadilla… pero no había hecho nada más que empezar. Sólo tenía una opción. Y sabía que tal vez fuera más horrible que la que le proponían, pero sería menos doloroso para todos.

Quería que Hikari le perdonara… pero aquello era imposible. No después de aquello.

Al menos, aunque le odiara, aunque seguramente intentaría matarlo, _vengarse_… al menos ella estaría a salvo.

-Lo haré. Por ella.

El otro rió de forma que el rubio no le oyera.

Kawa dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en la aldea. Una farola se apagó a su paso por calle solitaria.

Se apoyó en ella y comenzó a llorar.

Todo su mundo se había vuelto oscuro de repente.

* * *

**Tengo que decir que esa última escena de Sasuke y Hikari parece un poco... hum... ¿SasuHika? No asustarse, es sólo el reflejo de loq ue me gustaría tener a mí con Sasuke. Una amistad profunda, pero nada más. Joder, lo que hace el SasuSaku. Y, sí, Kawa es un poco cabroncete. Pero no le insulteis. Todavía no, primero esperad a saber qué es lo que va a hacer... Luego, si encontrais el taco que merece, le insultais. Aunque creo que no lo vais a encontrar xD **

**Bueno, pues ya sabéis. Nos vemos denro de dos semanas, el... hum.. 25 O.O ****Un beso!**

Sayo!**  
**


	3. Capítulo 2: Eres como eres

**Holaaa!! Bueno, en primer lugar, tengo que decir que siento no haber podido subir ayer el capítulo. Es que... bueno, problemillas con mi papi... ¡Pero ya está todo solucionado! Llevo todo el día escribiendo, buf. Hasta he madrugado y todo. Y ahora... me toca irme a estudiar u.u Que triste es la vida. Bueno, qué más decir. La primera canción de la temporada. Esta me gusta mucho, no sé por qué. El título del capítulo es el título de la canción. como tengo un poquito de prisa, me voy yendo! nos vemos abajo!**

**--FF no pone líneas de separación u.u--  
**

**Capítulo 2: Eres como eres. **

-¿Sasuke? ¿Estás en casa?

No la contestaron, por lo que dejó las llaves en la encimera y dejó las bolsas de la compra en el suelo de la cocina. Se estiró y bostezó. Creyéndose sola en la casa se dirigió hacia su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más cómodo, ya que pensaba pasarse el resto de la mañana rascándose la barriga frente a la tele viendo aburridos programas de cotilleos.

Al abrir la puerta se quedó sin habla al ver a un "intruso" en su cuarto observando de nuevo la fotografía de su mesilla.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de la intimidad?

Kawa se giró y sonrió con torpeza, sintiéndose descubierto. De hecho, pillado con las manos en la masa.

-Lo siento. Teníais la ventana abierta y…

-¿Y has pensado que eso es una invitación para que entres a mi cuarto a fisgar cuando te dé la gana después de lo de ayer? Eres estúpido.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento. Quería darte una sorpresa.

Hikari rodó los ojos y de pronto vio como su idea de hacer el vago hasta que volviera Sasuke se evaporaba. Claro, con aquel idiota dando vueltas por SU aldea, era imposible. ¿Por qué coño no se habría quedado en su casa? ¿O por qué no había seguido viajando, tirándose a todas las tías que le diera la gana y dejándola a ella en paz?

Era un pesado como una casa.

Y además, pese a que le había pillado, no había soltado la foto.

Fijó la vista en ella, haciéndole notar su enfado. Él se dio cuenta y alzó el retrato.

-¿Quién es?

Hikari rodó los ojos. Definitivamente, era tan gilipollas como aparentaba. No sería capaz de acordarse ni de su fecha de nacimiento. Fijo que si ahora le ponía un espejo delante hasta se asustaba del tipo raro que había al otro lado.

-A ti qué te importa.

-¿Es tu novio?

-Que a ti qué te importa.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-¡Mira Kawa, vete a tomar por culo!

Se dio la vuelta y salió cabreada por el pasillo. Kawa dejó la foto y la siguió.

En ese momento la cerradura giró y la puerta de entrada se abrió. Sasuke entró, con una feliz sonrisa que se borró en cuanto vio a Hikari roja de rabia aparecer por el pasillo.

Se habría puesto de rodillas suplicando clemencia de no ser porque sabía que el regalo que le traía le haría olvidarse de la razón por la que estaba enfada.

Efectivamente, su rostro pasó de la rabia a la confusión, y en una milésima de segundo a la alegría en su máxima expresión.

Sep, se había olvidado de la razón de su enfado…

…que venía detrás de ella y se puso lívido en cuanto vio a Hikari abrazar a Gaara.

El pelirrojo sonrió encantadoramente y abrazó a la chica también. Ella reía, sin palabras, y al borde del llanto.

-¡Hace un mes que no vienes a verme!

-Tú también sabes dónde vivo.

-¡No pienso atravesar el desierto en pleno verano!

Ambos rieron, mientras Kawa miraba Gaara con la venita de la frente hinchada.

-Emm… Hola, Kawa.

Con el saludo de Sasuke, Hikari volvió a poner mala cara y se giró para sacarle la lengua a su hermano.

Se hizo a un lado para que el Kazekage pudiera verle bien.

-Gaara, el soplagaitas de Kawa, mi hermanito querido. Kawa, éste es Gaara. El pelirrojo repelente. O, si lo prefieres, Kazekage.

Kawa se puso aún más blanco.

Hikari le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y esbozando una sonrisa de serpiente. Gaara le valuó con la mirada seria y después le tendió la mano sin decir nada. Kawa se quedó en el sitio, rechazando la mano del pelirrojo.

-Kawa.

-¿Qué?

-Que le saludes, coño.

-No pienso hacerlo.

Hikari le miró, alzando la barbilla.

-Entonces lárgate. Aquí no tienes nada que hacer.

Kawa frunció los labios y salió de la casa, pasando al lado de Hikari y de Gaara sin decir nada.

Cerró de un portazo, y nadie se movió.

-Yo… He quedado para comer con Sakura. Nos... vemos en el Yonaka.

Sasuke salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta con suavidad, temiendo romper las bisagras, cosa que perfectamente podría haber hecho Kawa.

Hikari se giró con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro y miró a Gaara, que le devolvió una mirada frío.

-Creo que a tu hermano no le he caído muy bien.

-Oh, tranquilo. –Se acercó a él y juntó sus cuerpos.- Lo superará.

Gaara sonrió también y le pasó las manos por la cintura. Hikari pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se olvidó de todo lo demás. O de casi todo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Kawa bajó las escaleras de cinco en cinco, hecho una furia. La portera casi ni le vio, y estuvo a punto de tropezar con la chica castaña que esperaba en el portal.

Sasuke también se dio prisa para alcanzarlo, pero sin maltratar a los escalones con pisadas de rinoceronte. Él saludó quedamente a la guardaespaldas de Gaara, y ella se contestó un tanto confusa.

-Hola, Matsuri.

-Ho-hola.

Salió a la calle en pos de Kawa y le alcanzó al doblar la esquina.

-¡Kawa! ¡Espera!

Kawa frenó en seco y se metió en un callejón a la sombra. Le dio un puñetazo al edifico y su rostro se contrajo.

-Kawa.

-Déjalo. Puedo controlarme.

Parecía difícil creerle viendo las convulsiones que sufría su cuerpo. Además, un chakra azul brillante comenzaba a emerger de su cuerpo.

-Kawa, no tienes por qué odiarle.

-He dicho que lo dejes. Lárgate de aquí, Sasuke.

-¿Y dejar que destroces la aldea? Ni de coña.

-¿No te está esperando tu novia? Pues venga, corre, disfruta de ella tú que puedes.

Sasuke se acercó más a él, y Kawa soltó un gruñido por lo bajo, enseñando los dientes.

-No te puedes pasar la vida cabreado.

-Ya, eso lo dices porque tú no tienes una vocecita en la cabeza continuamente que te dice que te cargues al primero que encuentres.

Sasuke caviló durante unos instantes.

-¿Houkou?

-Ja, y se supone que es un puto chucho pacífico.

-A Naruto no le da problemas el Kyuubi.

-Porque le deja atontado con tanto ramen.

Sasuke rió por lo bajo, y Kawa pareció calmarse. El chakra fue despareciendo, y poco a poco la presión también.

-¿Por qué no te vienes a comer con Sakura y conmigo? No creo que le importe.

-¿Y cortaros el rollo? No, paso de ser un sujetavelas.

-No me van las comidas con velitas.

-Aún así, me voy a mi casa.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, y Kawa se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo asumido que me va a costar lo mío. He alquilado un pisito cerca del mercado.

-No tenías por qué haber hecho eso. Podrías haberte quedado con nosotros. Ya te hablé de nuestro maravilloso sofá-cama.

Kawa rió, y Sasuke sonrió a su vez.

-No creo que hubiera sido buena idea. Ya ves cómo está el ambiente entre Hikari y yo.

-Ya. Bueno, te acompaño. Y me enseñas tu choza.

Kawa sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Es más grande de lo que te estás imaginando.

Sasuke le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su colega y ambos salieron del callejón en penumbra.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Etto… Sasuke, ¿dónde coño me has traído?

El nombrado giró la cabeza ya desde el umbral para ver a Kawa observando el letrero luminoso. Sakura rió cogida de su brazo.

-Una discoteca. Creía que te gustaban estos sitios.

-No estoy para discotecas.

-Oh, vamos, Kawa. –El rubio miró a Sakura.- Te gustará. Pero no hay alcohol.

Kawa dejó caer los hombros.

-Pues vaya…

Los tres entraron, y Sasuke y Sakura enseguida se dirigieron a la mesa que siempre estaba reservada para ellos. Kawa les siguió.

Antes de llegar, observó el sitio. Tenía un segundo piso alucinante, con el suelo de cristal. Sonrió cuando vio subir las escaleras a unas chicas en minifalda.

-¡Kawa! ¡Estúpido cabezón!

Miró en la dirección de la que provenía el grito y vio a Naruto subido en un asiento.

-¡Estúpido zorro! ¡Si te caes de ahí bailaré sobre tu tumba!

-¡Mi tumba será un monumento al mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos!

Kawa rió y se agarró a la mano de Naruto para tirar de él y bajarle del asiento. Él rió también y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Bienvenido a Konoha.

-Gracias.

Kawa paseó la vista por la mesa y vio a Hikari hablando con Gaara, fingiendo que no le había visto. El resto le eran totalmente desconocidos, excepto Sakura y Sasuke, que se sentaban en ese momento.

-Bueno, te presento a la peña. –Naruto sonrió.- Gente, él es Kawa. El estúpido hermano de Hikari del que seguro habéis oído hablar todos. –Todos rieron, y Naruto solió la mano de la chica ojiblanca que se sentaba su lado.- Ésta es Hinata, la mujer más bella de toda Konoha, y posiblemente del mundo. –Un coro de risas acompañaron al sonrojo de la joven. Kawa saludó como todo un caballero, arrebatándole su mano a Naruto y besándosela.- Pero no te hagas ilusiones, está cogida. –Seguidamente le rodeó a Hinata la cintura con un brazo con aire posesivo.-

-Encantada.

-El de su lado es Neji, su primo. –Se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza.- La de su lado, Tenten, otra que está ocupada. –Neji fulminó con la mirada a Naruto.- A su lado, Lee, el alma de la fiesta.

El ninja le saludó fervorosamente, pero con los ojos entrecerrados, observándole.

-Te tengo vigilado.

Una gota recorrió el rostro de Kawa.

-El de su lado es Kankuro, nuestro proveedor de alcohol. Es el hermano del Kazekage.

Kawa le saludó con ilusión. Al menos había alguien que le entendía. Al menos en cuanto a la bebida.

-Temari, su hermana mayor. –Naruto le susurró por lo bajo.- Tiene mala hostia. Y, aún así, también está cogida.

-Te vas a cagar, rubio.

-Jeje. -Naruto se aflojó el cuello de la camisa.- Shikamaru, el vago más listo de todos. –Él levantó la mano y bostezó.- A su lado está Chouji. Ten cuidado, es de huesos fuertes. –Le guiñó un ojo y Kawa comprendió.- La que está a su lado es Ino.

La chica se levantó y sorteando a todos se plantó a su lado, se colgó de su cuello y le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

-Encantada, bombón. Si necesitas que alguien te enseñe Konoha, aquí estoy. Tenemos muchos monumentos, pero ninguno como tú.

Le puso un dedo en el pecho y le guiñó un ojo. Kawa rió nerviosamente.

-Sí, bueno. –Naruto prosiguió.- El pálido es Sai. Todo un artista. –El chico sonrió amigablemente, tal como indicaba el libro que estaba leyendo.- A su lado, Kiba y su chucho, Akamaru. –Sonrió pícaramente.- Os llevaréis bien. El otro es Shino. Si pisas una cucaracha, te las tendrás que ver con él. Y, bueno, Hikari, el de su lado…

-Gaara. Ya nos conocemos.

El pelirrojo se puso en pie y ambos se miraron. Finalmente, Kawa le tendió la mano. Gaara la cogió, tras unos segundos.

-Siento mi comportamiento de antes. No tengo por qué enfadarme contigo.

Hikari miró sus manos entrelazadas con sorpresa.

Sasuke sonrió. Vio por detrás de Kawa a un chico poco más mayor que él haciéndole señas. Asintió y cogió el brazo de Hikari. Ella entendió y ambos se levantaron. Al pasar al lado de Gaara le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos luego.

Miró durante unos segundos a Kawa y finalmente sonrió. Después, siguió a Sasuke y se perdieron entre la multitud.

-¿Dónde van?

Todos se negaron a contestar. Kawa frunció el ceño. Unos segundos después unos focos iluminaron el escenario Y Hikari apareció dando saltitos.

Kawa se quedó anonadado.

-Ay madre…

Hasta entonces no se había fijado en su ropa. Unos pantalones negros ajustados y un top del mismo color. Llevaba el pelo recogido con una diadema con dibujos de estrellas y una Luna adornándola. Los focos la hacían parecer aún más guapa.

La gente comenzó a chillar ya a gritar, y un gentío se reunió en primera línea del escenario. Detrás de ella apareció Sasuke con su camisa azul y la corbata azul y roja. Los pantalones vaqueros no dejaban mucho a la imaginación de las féminas que gritaban como locas. Las tres arillas que llevaba en la oreja izquierda brillaron bajo los focos. Pero Kawa abrió la boca en el momento en el que le vio afinar una guitarra eléctrica y deslizar los dedos con precisión sobre las cuerdas mientras comprobaba su sonido. El resto de la banda hizo su aparición. Hikari se humedeció los labios y dio la entrada a Sasuke. Él comenzó a tocar, y poco después el resto de los instrumentos. Batería, teclados y el bajo.

Sasuke se fue aclarando la garganta para acompañar a Hikari con la voz en el estribillo.

"_Eres, raro como pocos,_

_Diferente en cuanto a gustos, _

_Único entre todos los demás._

_Sigues, viendo la vida_

_Desde un punto optimista_

_Silbando a cada atardecer._

_Te ríes de la pena._

_Te resbala la tristeza_

_Que no te puede ganar._

_Siendo diferente, _

_Es como vas a triunfar._

_Simplemente, solamente, déjate llevar. _

_Eres como eres, y no vas a cambiar._

_Pese a lo que me esfuerce, _

_La historia se repetirá. _

_Tu mundo es diferente y no lo quieres aceptar._

_Seguirás cayendo, _

_Seguirás creyendo,_

_Y volverte a levantar._

_Tienes, ese don de gentes_

_La sonrisa reluciente._

_Y esa mirada que mata._

_Las chicas, a tu paso mueren_

_A tu lado, el invierno es época caliente. _

_Eres ¡capaz de conquistar el mundo entero_

_Sólo con mover un dedo!_

_Simplemente, solamente, te dejas llevar._

_Eres como eres, y no vas a cambiar._

_Pese a lo que me esfuerce, _

_La historia se repetirá. _

_Tu mundo es diferente y no lo quieres aceptar._

_Seguirás cayendo, _

_Seguirás creyendo,_

_Y volverte a levantar._

_Sigue gritando, sigue alucinando_

_Que cualquier problema_

_Podremos superar._

_Y simplemente, solamente… nunca cambiarás."_

El público estalló en vítores. A Kawa le brillaban los ojos mientras miraba a sus dos amigos subidos en el escenario. Detrás de él, todos los de la mesa aplaudían. Entonces, él alzó el puño y gritó, enfebrecido.

Sasuke guiñó un ojo a las chicas de la primera fila y ellas comenzaron a derretirse como mantequilla caliente. Sakura murmuró algo sobre matarle.

Hikari se acercó hasta dos chicas jovencitas que le dieron un peluche. Ella les sonrió con agradecimiento y alzó el peluche de Oosaki Nana con un grito de júbilo.

Y entonces todos supieron que Hikari se sentía completa en un escenario. Y Kawa pensó que, si tenía la música, tal vez él ya no le hacía falta.

Porque, después de todo… había crecido.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Minutos después, ambos se reunían con el resto en la parte trasera del local. Sakura corrió a reñir a Sasuke por darles confianzas a sus fans. Naruto corrió a elogiar a sus compañeros, al igual que todos.

-¿Os apetece que vayamos a la guarida?

-¿La guarida? –inquirió Kawa.-

Hikari le miró sonriente, aunque sin apartarse de Gaara ni un segundo.

-Cómo se nota que eres nuevo.

Kawa rió sarcásticamente, provocando carcajadas por parte de los demás.

-La Guarida es el local donde vamos a ensayar. Y, bueno, donde nos reunimos normalmente los días de diario.

Le llevaron hasta un local alejado del núcleo urbano. Al entrar encontró un modesto estudio de grabación, un escenario hecho a mano, sobre el que había distintos instrumentos. Batería, guitarras, bajos, teclados… En una vitrina había un violín, y en una esquina un piano. Había una mesa llena de partituras y letras de canciones.

La sala estaba llena de cojines enormes. Kawa observó los papeles mientras el resto se acomodaba. Escuchó a Sasuke tocar la guitarra de nuevo, acompañado por el piano. Sonrió al ver a Naruto sentado, acariciando las teclas blancas y negras. Ja, iba a resultar que hasta el zorro tenía su lado interpretativo sensible.

Volvió la vista hacia la partitura que tenía en las manos.

-_Eres como eres_. Es la canción de antes.

Sonrió, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Hikari. Ella se acercó a la mesa sin mirarle a la cara y comenzó a recoger papeles.

-Ha sido alucinante. Nunca te había visto tan feliz como esta noche.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Cómo no iba a estarlo. Por una vez… estáis todos aquí.

Kawa giró la cabeza y vio a Gaara hablando con Naruto, criticando los acordes con los que acompañaba la melodía.

Hikari advirtió su mirada.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-Que… no es mi novio. No te voy a decir que no ha habido nada entra nosotros, porque te mentiría. Pero ahora mismo sólo somos amigos. Muy buenos amigos.

Kawa la miró durante unos instantes, y observó la ternura con la que miraba al pelirrojo.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por contestarme. Podrías no haberlo hecho. Sé que no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida, pero… Supongo que estaba celoso.

Se arrepintió al instante de decirlo. Pero Hikari le miró inocentemente y con una gran sonrisa.

-No pasa nada. Es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores. Se ponen celosos cuando los pequeños encuentran pareja antes que ellos.

Kawa abrió la boca y luego le picó en la barriga, haciéndole doblarse de cosquillas.

-Eso es mentira. Las chicas del Yonaka me hubieran violado de no ser porque tenía a Ino pegada al culo.

Hilari rió.

-Miraban a Sasuke. Vete acostumbrándote, es el torrente hormonal de la Aldea.

-Pues yo tengo mejor culo que él y creo que todas se han dado cuenta, porque no me han quitado el ojo de encima.

-Parece que va a haber una guerra de fan girls. Sasuke-fan girls vs. Kawa-fan girls, ¿quién ganara?

Ambos rieron. Kawa observó de nuevo la ropa de su compañera.

-Te queda bien el negro, ¿has pensado en hacerte emo?

Hikari soltó una carcajada y se encogió de hombros.

-Vivo con su rey, algo se me tenía que pegar.

Kawa soltó una carcajada y cogió otra partitura distraídamente.

-Kawa… -Miró de nuevo a Hikari.- Puede que… algún día acabe perdonándote.

Él sonrió torpemente antes de que Hikari se marchara a arrebatarle a Sasuke la guitarra.

Kawa fijó la vista en la partitura que tenía en la mano y sonrió tristemente.

-Sé que hay algo que no me perdonarás jamás.

Repasó la letra de la canción que tenía en las manos, intentado distraerse para no llorar.

"…_No estés tan seguro de que no siento nada por ti. Pues, aunque el tiempo pase, ese sentimiento sigue ahí… esperando por ti, por ser igual para ti…"_

-¡Kawa!

El rubio dejó la canción sobre la mesa de nuevo y se giró, para ir al lado de Hikari, que le había hecho un hueco entre ella y Sasuke.

Se sentó entre ellos y se unió al grupo. Al menos disfrutaría por un tiempo… luego…

Miró a Sasuke, a su derecha, que mantenía una "interesante conversación" con Sakura.

Y se preguntó cuánto daño había hecho Sasuke a Konoha al marcharse. Y si su familia se recuperaría si le perdiera de nuevo.

--

**Jelous! Tengo que decir que... ¡¡tengo esa imagen!! la de Sasuke con la guitarra y los pirçings! y la corbata, rawr... Si alguien la quiere que me lo diga en el review y le mando el link n.n El peluche de Nana no lo tengo T.T Pero me gustaría. voya ver si me le compro en el Salón del Manga ÒwÓ Y, Forsak, me tienes que decir qué quieres que te traiga de regalo, Juas! Te lo compramos entre Kouga, Kimi y yo! Ah, no, que al final hemos dicho que te vienes en la maleta xD Bueno, espero que el capi os haya gustado. Un besazo enorme! **

**Sayoo!! **


	4. Capítulo 3: Augurios de muerte

**Holaaa!! Y, bueno, aquí estoy una semana más (con un poco de retraso, pero los exámenes... Al final me ha salido todo bien, aprobadillos raspados (las mates, que no son lo mío) y notas cercanas al 10 (Literatura, 9,25 ¡que rabia!) pero ningún suspenso que es lo que cuenta). Bueno, a ver. Para este capítulo se empieza a ver un poco lo que será la trama de la segunda temporada. ¿Quién no odia a Kawa? Bueno, pues seguro que después de este capítulo lo odiais aún más xD** **He hecho sufrir a Sakura (ToT que mala soy) y le queda lo suyo. En este capi se ve algo de SaiIno, creo que ya dije que igual metía algo, pero por si alguien no se había enterado aún, ahí queda. Tengo que decir una cosa muy importante: Esto es lo que pasa cuando no lees los comentarios del autor.  Me ha llegado un review del capítulo anterior firmado por INO DE SABAKU NO (anónimo) preguntándome quién era Hikari. Es un OC que metí en la primera temporada. Éste fic es la secuela de otro que escribí yo. Lo puedes encontrar en mi perfil. De todos modos, cuando dejéis reviews anónimos, por favor, dejad una dirección de correo donde pueda contestaros. Otra cosa: podéis odiarme. Os lo permito. He metido NaruHina, ya que me pedíais un poco más de ellos. He intentado meter algo de todas las parejas. De los únicos que no sale mucho es de Neji y Tenten, que ya les pondré algo. Tengo que hablar también con respecto al lemmon. NO voy a poner de todas la parejas. De momento sólo de las principales (SasuSaku y NaruHina... Y Hikari, kukukukuku...) aunque haré alguna mención por ahí... algo... Bueno, otra cosa es ¿quién no adora a Hiashi? ¡Todos adoramos a Hiashi! ¡Hagamos un mundo mejor siguiendo la doctrina del Hiashinismo! (OJO: No confundir con el jashinismo... malditos profanos ò.ó) Vale, después de esto... Nain, en este capi hay muertes. ¿Todavía no has leído el título? Pues, hala, hala... a lo tuyo que es leer. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 3: Augurios de muerte. **

-Bueno, y… ¿qué piensas de Kawa?

Ino fingió seguir arreglando el ramo de flores con desinterés.

-Seh… bueno, no está mal.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

-Oh, vamos si está como un tren.

-Tú no deberías decir eso que tienes novio, guapa.

Sakura sonrió para sí misma.

-Eso ya lo sé. De todos modos, era coña.

Ino abrió la boca hasta que su mandíbula tocó el suelo.

-¡¿Qué era coña?! ¡Ese tío está cañón!

-¡Lo sabía, te gusta!

Sakura señaló acusadoramente a su amiga, y ella se sonrojó, volviendo al ramo que ya había manoseado lo suficiente.

-Eh, sólo digo que no está mal. Además, ya sabes cómo estoy con Sai últimamente…

La oración acabó en un suspiro por parte de la rubia.

-Pero, ¿hay algo o no?

Ino pensó durante unos instantes.

-Es que en realidad no lo sé, porque… ¡Ay! Hay veces que pienso que sí, otras que no… A mí me gusta, ya sabes, pero él…

-Sólo dale un poco de tiempo. A él no le enseñaron a querer.

-¡Es que eso no se enseña, Sakura! Es algo que se aprende con el tiempo.

Sakura meditó unos instantes.

-Sí, es verdad… pero para él es más difícil. Hace poco que intenta reconocer sus sentimientos, y es… normal que ande un poco… perdido.

-¡Perdido, ja!

Sakura frunció el ceño, e Ino se escapó a la trastienda al comprender que había hablado demasiado.

Sakura le siguió.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ino trasteó con unas cajas llenas de bolsitas de semillas, fingiendo no prestarle atención a su compañera.

-Ino…

-¡Vale! –La rubia se giró y encaró a la pelirrosa.- Nos hemos besado. Y no una, ni dos, ni tres veces.

La Yamanaka se sonrojó hasta tal punto que temió explotar. Sakura, cuando consiguió salir de su asombro, comenzó a gritar como una loca.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y cuándo pensabas contarme a mí eso?!

-No tengo por qué contártelo.

-¡Ino! –Hinchó los mofletes.- ¡Somos amigas! ¡Y yo te cuento todo lo que hago con Sasuke!

-Espero que eso último sea mentira.

Sakura se giró sudando la gota gorda cuando reconoció la voz de Sasuke. Ino suspiró, aliviada, mientras se escabullía al mostrador a atender a unos clientes. El Uchiha entró en la trastienda, dejando caer la cortina detrás de él.

-Sa… Sasuke-kun, que bueno verte… ¿cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

El moreno elevó ambas cejas.

-He entrado a comprar y he escuchado tus gritos. –Se acercó a ella peligrosamente, aprisionándola contra una estantería, colocando las manos a los lados de la cadera de Sakura, dejándola sin escapatoria.- Pero explícame cómo es eso de que le cuentas a Ino _todo_ lo que hacemos…

-Je, je… -Sakura sonrió nerviosamente.- No todo, claro, pero… sí algo… cosas sin importancia y tal…

-Bien… porque no quiero que toda la aldea se entere de lo que hago en mi vida privada…

-Ino no es una chismosa. –Replicó Sakura captando las segundas intenciones de la frase.-

-Ya, pero en cuanto se emborracha habla más que una cotorra. –Sakura abrió la boca para reprochar, pero Sasuke aprovechó rápidamente en momento para abrirse paso entre sus labios. La pelirrosada sonrió y se fundió con él en un beso. La presión había desparecido entre ambos cuando se separaron, dejando que sus frentes se rozaran.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo?

Sakura asintió, con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Sabía que no se refería a un paseo por un parque concurrido cogiditos de la mano y todo eso… Harían lo de siempre: irían al bosque, donde nadie pudiera verles, pues se sentían así más cómodos, y disfrutarían del entorno, del silencio y de la compañía mutua. Se besarían cada dos por tres y Sakura no podría escapar de los brazos de Sasuke en toda la mañana. Y, aunque luego tendría que darle explicaciones a Tsunade sobre por qué se había escaqueado de su turno de media mañana en el hospital, ya se le ocurriría alguna escusa convincente. Era su plan perfecto.

Salieron de la trastienda en el momento en que Ino despedía a una pareja mayor. Se giró hacia ellos y les miró pícaramente.

-¿Qué, tórtolos? ¿Habéis terminado vuestra "charla"?

-Ya hablaré yo contigo. Tienes cosas que contarme.

Ino se sonrojó ante las acusaciones de Sakura.

-Ah, Ino, dame una rosa y un… clavel blanco.

Ambas chicas fruncieron el ceño. Ino se apresuró a darle su pedido, y él pagó. Se giró y le dio la rosa a Sakura. Ella sonrió débilmente, sin quitarle al ojo de encima al clavel.

-¿Para quién es?

-Para Hikari.

Las dos chicas se miraron. Sasuke se extrañó de sus miradas.

-¿No es "amistad"? Me pidió que la comprara algo y…

-No, está bien, es sólo que… -Sakura se mordió el labio antes de continuar.- También puede significar ingenuidad.

Sasuke miró la flor durante unos instantes. Luego, sonrió sarcásticamente y se encogió de hombros.

-Más razón para llevársela.

Sakura e Ino alzaron una ceja, se miraron entre ellas y terminaron encogiéndose de hombros. Era demasiado complicado averiguar qué pasaba por la cabeza de un Uchiha.

Sakura y Sasuke se despidieron de Ino y salieron de la floristería Yamanaka. Sakura se agarró del brazo de Sasuke y sonrió, feliz, mientras jugaba con la rosa.

A los pocos pasos se toparon con Shikamaru y Temari, que sin duda iban hacia la casa Nara. Ellos no iban cogidos de la mano, pero no hacía falta. Ya era sabido por todos que mantenían una relación lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener a Shikamaru fuera de casa durante dos meses para pasarlos en Suna con su problemática novia y su problemática familia.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Temari!

La rubia de Suna y Sakura corrieron a saludarse. Sasuke se retrasó un poco más, como Shikamaru, ya que no tenían ganas para correr a abrazarse.

-¿Cómo te ha ido por Suna, Shikamaru? Ayer no tuve tiempo de preguntaros.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja y, con las manos en los bolsillos, miró a Sasuke, para contestar a la pregunta de Sakura.

-Ya vi que estabas muy ocupada, ya… -La pelirrosa y Sasuke se sonrojaron y desviaron levemente la mirada.- Pero muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Si no llega a ser porque Gaara tenía que venir, me hubieran tenido allí secuestrado para el resto de mi vida.

-¡No te teníamos secuestrado! –Replicó Temari.-

-Vale, vale, lo que tú digas. Mendokuse… -Fijó su vista en Sasuke, y pareció recordar algo.- Ah, Uchiha, la Hokage te estaba buscando. Creo que tiene una misión para ti.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron, y los ojos de ella irradiaron preocupación. Ya era la tercera misión especial en dos semanas.

-Bien, iré a ver de qué se trata. –Se acercó a Sakura y le dio un suave beso en los labios, entregándole el clavel.- Dáselo a Hikari de mi parte.

Hizo ademán de saltar hacia un tejado, pero Sakura le retuvo por la muñeca.

-¿Y si es una misión larga?

Sasuke sonrió burlonamente y la cogió de nuevo por la cintura. Le susurró al oído, para evitar que transeúntes indiscretos escucharan.

-Tranquila. En ese caso pasaré por el hospital para despedirme de ti.

Dicho esto, le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, para poder escabullirse antes de que ella reaccionara y no le dejara ir a esa misión. La besó de nuevo y despareció de allí.

Segundos después, Sakura sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad y sonrojándose como nunca al ver cómo Temari de partía de risa.

-Te tiene calada –puntualizó Shikamaru-.

Sakura se sonrojó más aún y dio media vuelta tras despedirse inaudiblemente para ir hacia el hospital, mientras Temari aún ría en medio de la calle.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Hinata miró visiblemente nerviosa a ambos lados de la calle y luego giró la cabeza levemente para ver que nadie les seguía.

Naruto advirtió su comportamiento y la tarjó más hacia sí con la mano que tenía alrededor de la cintura de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… nos estamos acercando demasiado a mi casa, Naruto-kun.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua.

-Jo, ¡ya no puedo ni acompañar a mi novia a su casa!

Hinata se sonrojó levemente.

-A mí no me importa, Naruto-kun. Pero… ya sabes que si se entera mi padre…

-Oh, vamos. Yo no creo que tu padre sea mal tío.

-¡No! Es muy bueno conmigo, pero estoy segura de que si enterara de… esto, no lo aprobaría.

Naruto bajó la cabeza tristemente para mirar su estómago, donde Hinata sabía con certeza que estaba el sello que retenía al Kyuubi en su interior.

-¡Pero no por ti! Mi padre no aprobaría mi relación con nadie.

Naruto hizo una mueca.

-Pues no entiendo por qué. Ya tienes diecisiete años, joder.

-Aún no.

-Bueno, yo tampoco.

Hinata sonrió.

-Ya sólo quedan dos meses para tu cumpleaños.

Naruto sonrió con tristeza.

-Sí, y para el decimosexto aniversario de la práctica destrucción de Konoha y la muerte del Cuarto Hokage.

-¡Naruto-kun!

-Vale, vale. No te gusta que sea pesimista, lo sé. Así que dejemos el tema. Volvamos a lo de tu padre.

-Bien. Te estaba diciendo que…

-Tu padre no te deja salir con nadie.

-Porque aún me trata como a una niña. Y yo creo que es porque… se arrepiente de no haber podido pasar conmigo esos años.

Naruto se acercó a ella mucho y la abrazó con una fuerza descomunal, dejándola sin aire.

-¡Yo también me arrepiento de no haber estado toda mi vida contigo!

Hinata soltó una carcajada, y de repente, notó que los pasos de Naruto se detenían. Le miró y descubrió en su rostro una gran sonrisa. Al darse la vuelta, descubrió la razón. Hinchó los mofletes y se giró para mirar mal a su novio.

-¡Me has hecho hablar para poder acompañarme hasta la misma puerta!

Efectivamente, estaban frente a la casa Hyuuga. Naruto sabía que si no la distraía con algo, Hinata jamás le hubiera dejado que fuera con ella hasta un lugar donde perfectamente podría pillarles su padre.

Naruto apretó los mofletes hinchados de su novia, haciéndole soltar el aire, y la besó tiernamente para quitarle el enfado. Hinata siguió seria, y se dio media vuelta para entrar en la casa sin ni siquiera despedirse.

-Hasta luego. Te espero en mi casa.

Hinata frenó justo a dos palmos de la puerta y se giró, totalmente sonrojada, al percatarse del tono en el que Naruto había pronunciado las últimas palabras.

-¿No… no estará Sakura-san?

-No, tiene turno en el hospital. –Hinata se puso pálida de repente. Naruto sabía que, en cierto modo, su novia tenía miedo de quedarse a solas con él, y más en su casa. Por ello, decidió picarla un rato.- Estaremos completamente solos, Hinata-chan. Completa y totalmente solos. En mi casa… -Cuando Naruto juzgó que Hinata estaba punto de desmayarse, comenzó a reírse para descubrirse a sí mismo.- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Es broma, Hinata-chan! Tranquila, ¡el ramen siempre va primero!

El rubio salió corriendo, antes de que la Hyuuga se repusiera y te tirara algo a la cabeza por haber estado a punto de provocarle un infarto.

Hinata llamó a la puerta, y una anciana del bouke se apresuró a abrirle.

-Bienvenida a casa, Hinata-sama.

Ella correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Niza-san.

Hinata corrió al jardín interior, donde sabía que encontraría a su padre entrenando con Hanabi.

Esperó unos segundos a que se percataran de su presencia y el cabeza de familia dira por terminado el entrenamiento, dando un merecido respiro a su hija menor.

-Ohayo, chichiue.

-Hola, Hinata. ¿Qué tal el día?

-Hmm… bien, sin novedad.

A Hiashi no le pasó desapercibido tanto l nerviosismo como el color de las mejillas de su hija, que le delataban.

-Etto… Sakura-san me ha invitado a comer a su casa, y… ¿podría?

Hiashi miró a su hija mayor durante unos instantes. Ella comenzó a notar como su corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal, y temió que su padre pudiera oírlo también. Si le decía que no, Naruto se llevaría una decepción…

-De acuerdo.

Hinata se sorprendió, sin saber por qué. El patriarca se dio media vuelta, con los ojos cerrados, sin mediar una palabra más.

-¡Arigato, Oto-san!

Hinata echó a correr hacia su cuarto para decidir qué ponerse.

La anciana, Niza, se acercó al patriarca con cuidado.

-Hiashi-sama, si mal no recuerdo, Sakura-san hoy tenía turno en el hospital.

El cabeza de familia observó unos instantes a la anciana, y luego a sus dos hijas intercambiando opiniones sobre vestidos y algunas alhajas.

-Ya lo sé.

En ese momento entró a la casa Neji. Ambas muchachas corrieron a reunirse con su primo y preguntarle qué tal le había ido la misión. El patriarca lo hizo también.

-Nada importante. –Le entregó la máscara y el traje de ANBU a uno de sus familiares del bouke con una sonrisa.- En nuestro escuadrón ha salido todo bien. Tuvimos una rencilla con unos asaltantes, pero nada relacionado con los traficantes que estamos buscando. Nos han relevado hace poco. Takagi ha salido herida y le hemos llevado al hospital, pero sólo es un brazo roto.

Las dos primas del muchacho sonrieron, y él se dirigió hacia su tío.

-Etto… Hiashi-sama, esta tarde me gustaría…

-De acuerdo. Ve a ver a Tenten. –El patriarca suspiró al ver la cara de desconcierto de los jóvenes.- Los niños de hoy en día sois muy predecibles.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, e Hinata se sonrojó levemente. Hanabi, por supuesto, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Entonces, Oto-san, ¿puedo…?

-Sí. Dale recuerdos a los Sarutobi de mi parte. Al menos así la casa quedará libre de críos esta tarde.

El Hyuuga se alejó, dejando a los tres perplejos.

-Jo, cómo nos conoce. –Neji e Hinata asintieron.-

-Por cierto, Hanabi-sama, ¿dónde irá usted? –Inquirió Neji.-

-Voy con Konohamaru-kun a ver a Yuuki-chan.

-¿Le darás un beso de mi parte? ¿Y recuerdos a Kurenai-sensei? –Pidió su hermana.-

-Claro. Ven, Nee-san, vamos a peinar a Neji nii-san, que viene con el pelo hecho una mierda.

Neji abrió los ojos al escuchar el comentario de su prima menor. Ambas chicas cogieron al mayor y se lo llevaron al lavabo, para, efectivamente, quitarle las hojas del cabello como mínimo. Tal vez hasta le hicieran una trenza, a lo que, claro, Neji se negaría rotundamente.

Hiashi les observó con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero que a Niza, que le había visto nacer, no le pasaba desapercibido.

-Pronto dejarán el nido.

Hiashi sonrió, esta vez sin tratar de ocultarlo, cosa imposible ante la audacia de la que fuera una de las mejores ANBU de sus tiempos.

-Todos los pájaros deben ser libres para volar.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Suspiró, cansado. Movió el cuello a ambos lados, haciéndolo crujir. Le había molestado tener que quedarse en la misma postura tanto tiempo. Casi cuatro horas.

De cualquier modo, la misión no había sido difícil. Había tenido que colaborar con un grupo de ANBU para capturar a un grupo de traficantes de drogas. A él le había tocado atrapar al comprador, que más tarde distribuiría los narcóticos por establecimiento como el Yonaka. Aquella simple idea le hacía crispar los puños.

Pero al final todo había salido bien. La emboscada había sido un éxito, el distribuidor ni siquiera levaba escolta, iba totalmente solo, pensando que así llamaría menos la atención. Claro, ¿quién llama la atención en medio de un bosque con un maletín lleno de dinero y que además ya estaba fichado por el cuerpo de ANBU? Era, sencillamente, estúpido. Le había llevado a Konoha, y lo había dejado en manos de Ibiki. Ya cantaría, ya. Hasta ópera.

El resto, los narcos, eran asunto del ANBU. Tenía noticias de que Neji había estado con su escuadrón hasta ésa misma mañana al cargo de la misión, cuando les han relevado.

Con la máscara colgada del brazo (no era ANBU oficialmente, pero no convenía que nadie lo reconociera) alzó la mano para llamar, cuando se percató: la puerta estaba abierta.

El terror se apoderó de él y casi imperceptiblemente se puso en guardia y activó el sharingan. No se oía nada dentro de la casa, pero… había alguien en el sofá. Parecía dormido, o, al menos, con la guardia baja.

Habría pensado que era Naruto, que había llegado a casa medio grogui y se había desplomado en el sofá sin ni siquiera cerrar la puerta, de no ser porque su chakra lo hubiera reconocido enseguida.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta, con todos los sentidos alerta y una mano en un kunai. No sabía quién, pero alguien había entrado en casa de Naruto y Sakura. Y, si le habían hecho algo a Sakura, pobre del que hubiera sido.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que, posiblemente, quien estuviera en el sofá sería ella. Pero nunca se hubiera dejado la puerta abierta.

¡Mierda! Entonces…

-¡Sakura!

Entró precipitadamente en la casa, olvidándose de cualquier precaución. Y, efectivamente, era ella la que estaba en el sofá. Sasuke se quedó de piedra por al impresión.

Estaba llorando. Y decir que estaba triste sería quedarse cortos. Estaba desesperada. Totalmente desesperada. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, los labios amoratados, se sorbía la nariz repetidamente y estaba aovillada en el sofá, envuelta en mantas, sufriendo terribles convulsiones. En cuanto le vio, sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun…

El Uchiha corrió a su lado, con el miedo golpeando sus venas con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué diablos te ha pasado, Sakura?!

-Sasuke-kun…

Abrió los brazos para abrazarle, como un niño pequeño buscando a su madre, y él se apresuró en dejarse abrazar, correspondiéndola con todas sus fuerzas. La máscara cayó olvidada a su lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Sakura? Por favor, dime qué…

-Sasuke-kun, por favor –un nuevo escalofrío le hizo retorcerse-, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo.

-Estoy aquí, Sakura. No me voy mover de aquí.

Se tumbó en el sofá con ella entre sus brazos, infundiéndola calor, y comenzó a acariciar su pelo ya besar cada rincón de su piel que encontró expuesto a sus labios.

Comprobó que no estaba herida, y sintió un gran alivio al ver que estaba intacta. Repasó el resto de la casa con el sharingan, y no había señales de que allí hubiera entrado nadie a robar.

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos, y pensó que así sería mejor. Quiso levantarse e ir a buscar a Naruto, o a Hikari, o a cualquiera que supiera qué le había pasado a Sakura, pero sus músculos no fueron capaces de moverse. Estaba realmente aterrado, Sakura le había contagiado su miedo.

"_No te vayas. Quédate conmigo."_

La abrazó a aún más fuerte, y sintió algo que despreciaba.

Impotencia.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¡Sakura!

-¡Sakura-chan!

Al encontrarse la puerta abierta casi de par en par, el miedo que se había apoderado de ellos había sido como el golpe de una maza.

Hikari había encontrado a Naruto en la montaña de los Hokages, disfrutando del cielo estrellado con Hinata. Le había hablado de su mal presentimiento y de que Sakura había desparecido del hospital antes de terminar su turno.

Nadie sabía cómo, ni por qué, pero siempre que Hikari sentía algo, Sakura lo hacía también. Lo habían investigado con respecto a sus pesadillas, en las que, en sus propias palabras, "se metía en la piel de Hikari."

Y siempre había algo en común: Sasuke. Y aquel presentimiento era malo, muy malo.

Sasuke estaba en peligro. Sasuke estaba amenazado. Sasuke no estaba seguro. Sasuke podía morir.

Sasuke _iba a morir_ si no hacían algo.

Y todos sabían cómo reaccionaría Sakura si eso sucedía. Ella… su vida dependía de Sasuke.

Así que habían corrido hacia el piso que Naruto compartía con ella, dejando a Hinata antes en su casa.

Entraron en la casa en tromba.

Se escuchó un latido. Y luego ya nada más.

Sus corazones permanecieron en silencio desde el momento en el que vieron a Sasuke y a Sakura en el sofá, inmóviles, _inertes_, hasta que el Uchiha abrió los ojos.

Suspiraron, aliviados, y Naruto se derrumbó de rodillas en el suelo, y a su lado, Hikari se sentó, con una mano en el pecho.

Sasuke les miró durante unos instantes, esperando a que se recuperaran. Se apoyó en un codo, para que pudieran ver bien su semblante amenazador.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Sakura?

Ella se movió un poco bajo las mantas, y los tres la observaron. Hikari sonrió, aunque sus labios temblaron.

-¿Cómo estás tú?

-¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?

Su voz no admití réplica. Era un "o respondes, o mueres."

Hikari suspiró.

-¿Recuerdas a Katagashi?

Sasuke siguió impasible, pero asintió.

-Lo trajeron ayer malherido. Esta mañana ha sufrido un paro cardiaco, y no hemos podido hacer nada.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que Sakura está así porque ha visto morir a una persona con la que apenas tenía relación?!

Sasuke comenzaba a exasperarse, y eso no era bueno.

-Tsunade se encargó de decírselo a sus padres. Con lo que no contábamos era con que el escuadrón de Neji iba a volver unas pocas horas después. –Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron, buscando el hilo que conectaba ambos hechos.- Sakura se lo ha tenido que decir a Takagi, a la que han traído con un brazo roto y ahora también el corazón. –Hikari alzó la vista y miró el rostro de Sakura, recordando su semblante dolido cuando la vio salir de la habitación de al que provenía el llanto que había conmovido a todo el hospital. Un llanto trágico y lleno de desesperación.- Se casaban el mes que viene.

-¡¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con Sakura?!

-¡Tiene miedo! –Sasuke retrocedió, sorprendido. Naruto miró al suelo, crispando los puños. Hikari finalmente le imitó, luchando por retener unas lágrimas que afloraban a sus ojos ante el recuerdo, vívido pero irreal, de Sasuke tumbado en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre. Inmóvil. Muerto.- Todos tenemos miedo. –Alzó la cabeza para mirar al Uchiha que ya era más que un amigo.- Miedo de perderte. Sakura se ha sentido identificada con esa chica. Porque sabe que ella se sentirá igual si a ti te pasa algo.

Siguieron unos instantes de silencio, pesado, en los que todos observaron el rostro de la pelirrosada, ahora tan relajado. Sasuke acarició su mejilla con ternura.

-No me va pasar nada.

Lo dijo en un susurro, más para la dormida Sakura que para Hikari y Naruto. Aún así, su compañera de piso contestó.

-Pero… esta tarde te he visto. Muerto. Tengo un mal presentimiento, Sasuke, y sé que ella también lo tiene.

Sasuke alzó la vista, esta vez para decírselo a ella.

-No me va pasar nada.

Y volvió a dedicarse en cuerpo y alama Sakura. Se tumbó de nuevo a su lado, reposando su cabeza a milímetros de la suya, susurrándole al oído, acariciando su cabello y su rostro.

Hikari miró a Naruto, y ambos salieron de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. No hablaron hasta que estuvieron en la calle, bajo la noche de verano.

-Puedes dormir en mi casa si quieres. No creo que debamos molestar.

-No –coincidió Naruto-. Cuando Sasuke está de mala hostia, es mejor no molestar.

El rubio miró a Hikari, buscando su sonrisa para apoyarse en ella, pero sus ilusiones se rompieron al encontrarla mirando fijamente la punta de sus pies. Supo qué estaba pensando.

-¿De verdad crees que alguien quiere… matar a Sasuke?

Ella suspiró.

-No lo sé. Pero no puedo dejar que le pase nada.

-¡Claro que no! No puede morirse hasta que le haya restregado mi puesto de Hokage por la cara.

Hikari esta vez sí sonrió, soltando una leve carcajada. Segundos después rebuscó en su bolsillo y le dio a Naruto las llaves de su piso, colgadas de un llaverito que representaba medio corazón. El otro medio lo tenía Gaara, pero a saber en dónde. En las llaves de su casa desde luego que no, ya que tenía sirvientas que las suplían.

-Ve yendo, le prometí a Kawa que pasaría a ver su apartamento.

El rubio sonrió.

-Te va a gustar. A mí me encanta.

Hikari se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y echó a correr en la dirección opuesta.

-¡Hasta luego!

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Repasó una última vez el libro mientras acariciaba el filo recién afilado de la katana. Lo cerró con cuidado y lo escondió meticulosamente entre otros libros, camuflado en una carcasa vacía de una guía turística de la aldea de la Niebla.

Luego comenzó a recoger los papeles, algunos demasiado viejos incluso para guardarlos, todos llenos de rostros enfurecidos o fotografías mal tomadas, adornadas con una cifra de dinero lo suficientemente alta como para haber merecido su atención.

Todos rostros tachados con un bolígrafo rojo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Miró extrañado la hora. Casi alcanzaba la media noche.

Avanzó hacia la puerta despreocupadamente. Abrió, y se le iluminó el rostro con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hikari! Ya no te esperaba tan tarde.

La invitó a pasar con un gesto y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Es que he tenido algunos problemillas… Bueno, pero no me apetece hablar de ello.

-Ah. ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un café, leche?

-Hmmm… ¿Tienes sake?

-No deberías beber.

-Y tú, como mi hermano mayor, no deberías dejarme.

Kawa soltó a una carcajada mientras se dirigía al frigorífico.

-Puedes echar un vistazo mientras lo preparo.

Ella sonrió y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la derecha.

El apartamento era en realidad un ático, algo pequeño, pero confortable y con mucha luz. Aunque en invierno debía de hacer un frío de narices. La puerta de entrada daba a la cocina-comedor, donde sólo había espacio para una pequeña nevera, el fregadero, la vitrocerámica y una mesa cuadrada con dos sillas. La puerta de la derecha daba al baño, más pequeño que cualquier otra sala. Apenas había espacio para moverse. Contaba con el lavamanos, sobre el que reposaba un espejo-armario, el váter, y una ducha que hacía esquina. Todo parecía del paleozoico.

A la izquierda de la cocina había otra puerta, y antes de que Kawa se percatase de lo que suponía que Hikari entrara allí, ella lo hizo, dando saltitos que seguro que los quisquillosos vecinos de abajo no les estaba gustando nada.

Justo cuando vio desparecer su silueta se dio cuenta de que no había terminado de recoger los carteles de recompensas. Dejó los dos vasos de sake apresuradamente en la mesa y corrió hacia allí.

-¡Hikari!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella estaba de pie, junto a la cama donde estaban esparcidos los documentos. Sostenía en sus manos los retratos de dos hombres de aspecto peligroso y hasta cierto punto despreocupados, por los que daban varios millones de ryous.

Ella los miraba, o más bien las cruces trazadas a mano sobre sus caras. Fijó su vista en él en cuanto apareció en la habitación.

-Kawa, ¿qué…?

-Sí. –Apenas imperceptiblemente se colocó detrás de ella, apretando su cintura contra la de la chica, sujetándola un brazo en la espalda y haciéndola soltar los papeles. Hikari soltó un gritito y tragó saliva, gesto que le resultó doloroso al notar como el kunai se hundía suavemente en la piel de su cuello, haciendo que un hilillo de sangre cayera hasta el borde de su camisa blanca.- Soy caza recompensas.

* * *

**Venga, premio para el que me diga que se lo esperaba de Kawa... Que no os sorprenda me lo creo, pero que os lo habíais imaginado ya no. Bueno, sí, es un cabrón como una casa. No tengo mucho más que decir, así que... me voy despidiendo. Un besooo!!!**

**Sayo!  
**


	5. Capítulo 4: Traición al corazón

**Holaaaa!! Bueno, vuelvo con fuerzas renovadas para LDL, ya me estoy metiendo caña y estoy acabando el 5. Así tengo menos cosas de las que preocuparme y menos retrasos xD Bueno, este capi... Oish, el momento SasuSaku no nos lo quita nadie. Y, bueno, para los que todavía no odiarana Kawa lo suficiente, ahí va algo más de su retocido carácter (he dicho yo eso?). Y la última escena para los amantes del (no vale leerla antes que el resto) ...ItaHika! Bien, creo que dicho esto ya lo he dicho todo! Un beso!!!** **(que poco hablo últimamente , de verdad xD) **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Traición al corazón.**

Abrió los ojos desorientada. Le dolían, y sabía que les tendría hinchados y rojos.

Pero no recordaba por qué.

No recordaba haber llorado. No era suyo ese llanto que tenía grabado en la mente a fuego lento.

Era el de la mujer que acababa de perder al hombre al que amaba. Y era insoportable.

Y de pronto se acordó de por qué había llorado. Porque ella podía haber sido esa mujer. Intentó que sus labios no temblaran, pero sintió pánico, al igual que cuando llegó a casa, desesperada, y se tiró en el sofá, echándose encima todas las mantas de las que disponía. Pero aún así seguía temblando.

Aunque ahora sentía una calidez reconfortable. Un calor que no le permitía sentirse mal.

No podía sentirse sola.

Giró la cabeza, y las lágrimas se desbordaron de nuevo de sus ojos.

Sakura alzó una mano para acariciar el rostro dormido de Sasuke. Para comprobar que no era un sueño y que seguía allí de verdad, tal y como ella le había pedido.

Y él abrió los ojos, y la miró. Luego de unos segundos sonrió. Y se inclinó para besarla.

A ella ese beso le supo más real que todos los que se hubieran regalado antes.

Cuando se separaron, no pudieron dejar de mirarse. Estaban clavados en los ojos del otro, y en el reflejo de los propios suyos.

Sakura supo que la mano de Sasuke había estado ahí toda la noche, rodeando su cintura. Que el calor que sentía era el de su pecho y el aire que respiraba era el mismo que el de él.

-Te has quedado…

-Te lo prometí.

Sakura sonrió y alzó la mano para…

…maldecir al hijo de puta que hubiera tocado el timbre. Pero no le importó. Ignoró el sonido y atrajo a Sasuke hacia ella para besarle, con las fuerzas renovadas. Él sonrió, intentando zafarse, pero sin hacer mucho esfuerzo por ello.

-Están llamando.

Era obvio. Y también lo era que Sakura no quería dejarle levantarse a abrir. Le mordió el labio inferior, haciéndole soltar un gruñido bajo y provocando que se colocara encima de ella para enterrar la cabeza en su cuello y cubrirlo de besos. El timbre dejó de sonar. Sakura rió por lo bajo.

Y Naruto abrió la puerta con la llave que se había llevado. Pero ellos no parecieron darse cuenta, por lo que Naruto se quedó mirando la mano de Sasuke reptando por el muslo de Sakura con una ceja alzada.

-Vaya, sí que está caldeado el ambiente por aquí.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta de repente, sobresaltado, y se cayó del sofá. Sakura se apoyó en los codos y miró hacia otra parte, sonrojada y frunciendo los labios intentando que Naruto no viera su color (aunque ya se había dado cuenta de que estaban más rojos que sus mejillas).

Sasuke se sentó en el suelo, frotándose con la mano la cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño haces aquí tan pronto?

-Primero, es mi casa y vengo cuando me sale de entre los dedos de los pies –replicó Naruto.- Y segundo, tengo una buena razón para venir. –Sus compañeros de equipo le miraron, con el ceño fruncido.- Hikari. No la encuentro por ninguna parte. Anoche me dijo que iba a ir a casa de Kawa y que fuera yendo a vuestra casa a dormir –señaló a Sasuke con un movimiento de la cabeza.- Pero no apareció. Ni esta mañana.

-Pues… se quedaría donde Kawa, digo yo.

Sasuke se puso en pie, intentando recuperar algo de su honor, que literalmente, se había caído con él. De una forma patética. Pillado intentando meterla mano a su novia.

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa.

Cruzaron miradas. Y Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando el rubio.

-¡Estás loco!

-Es posible, pero, ¿y si tengo razón?

-Kawa jamás haría eso.

-Quién sabe –se encogió de hombros-. Estando enamorado se hacen locuras.

-Espera –intervino Sakura, con los ojos como platos-. ¿Que Kawa está enamorado de Hikari? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que fuimos a la Cascada. O al menos se dio cuenta entonces –Naruto se encogió de hombros.-

-¡Y por qué no se lo ha dicho!

-Porque sabe que ella no siente lo mismo.

Sakura abrió la boca para contestar a Sasuke, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Se mordió el labio. Tal vez tenían razón. O tal vez no. Y ella se inclinaba por la segunda opción. Pocos secretos podía tener Hikari con ella.

-De todos modos Hikari no es tonta. –Sasuke retomó la conversación.-

-Tonta no, pero sí… muy…

Sasuke y Sakura completaron la frase al unísono unos segundos después.

-Ingenua.

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua.

-Mierda.

Sabía que Naruto tenía razón. Y el resultado de la ecuación era claro: Kawa enamorado más Hikari inocentona más una noche solos más un pequeño ático de mierda más una cama con los muelles chirriantes todo ello elevado a al resultado del cociente de la edad por las hormonas igual a quejas de los vecinos por ruidos nocturnos a causa de…

Ay, Dios.

Sasuke fue el primero en agarrar el pomo de la puerta, con una gota resbalando por su rostro. Naruto le siguió. Sakura se puso en pie.

-Esperad, voy a ponerme algo más decente.

-No hace falta que vengas –Sasuke se giró para sonreírle-. No tardaremos nada. Agarramos a Hikari y si hace falta le aplicamos a Kawa la paliza merecida y pista. Enseguida volvemos.

Sakura se mordió el labio. Después de lo que había pasado ayer tenía miedo de ver a Sasuke travesar una puerta, aunque fuera la de su propia casa. Era sinónimo de que se marchaba igualmente, aunque fuera a volver.

Quiso seguir insistiendo, pero el comentario de Naruto acabó por convencerle de que era mejor quedarse en casa rebuscando entre sus jerseys de invierno uno con el cuello alto.

-Además –el jinchuuriki sonrió de forma zorruna-, no creo que sea conveniente que salgas a la calle con esas sospechosas picaduras de mosquito en el cuello.

Sakura se llevó una mano al sitio señalado por Naruto mientras se sorprendía, dándoles tiempo suficiente para escapar por la puerta, destino: apartamento mugriento de Kawa y posiblemente después el hospital. No había que olvidar que se enfrentaban a un monstruo legendario.

Bajaron a la calle con una rapidez inhumana, dejando a la portera anonadada.

-Ne, Naruto…

-¿Qué?

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-Mosquito tu padre, baka.

Naruto rió, mientras ambos recorrían Konoha mientras ésta de despertaba de la larga noche.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Los golpes en la puerta fueron contundentes. Esta vez se aseguró de esconder bien lo que quedaba de los papeles que le habían delatado la noche anterior. No iba a cometer de nuevo ese error.

Metió las cenizas en una bolsa y abrió la ventana para que el olor a quemado desapareciera.

Volvieron a llamar, y parecían con prisa.

Miró una vez la puerta de su habitación, y pensó en entrar para ponerse algo más de ropa (unos calzoncillos no eran lo más apropiado para recibir visitas), pero desistió. Comprobó que estaba bien cerrada y fue hacia la puerta.

Pero las ojeras y los ojos rojos no los podía esconder. Por fortuna, las lágrimas se habían secado ya hacía rato, pero el escozor no se iba.

Y se sentía una mierda, por lo que había hecho. Seguramente, aquel fuera…

…su último día.

Así que si era el casero pidiendo el pago adelantado del mes, le diría que se lo daba mañana.

Total, ya le habrían encontrado en cualquier lado, desangrado.

Si es que tenía el valor para conseguir cortarse las venas.

Llamaron por tercera vez, y supo que o abría o tiraban la puerta abajo.

Bien, momento del debut en el escenario, Kawa. Hora de poner a prueba tus dotes interpretativas. Finge. Haz como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y abrió la puerta mientras bostezaba, con exagerada despreocupación. Eso solucionaba lo de los ojos rojos.

Y también fingió sorprenderse al ver al otro lado a Sasuke y a Naruto, aunque se lo esperaba.

-¿Qué coño hacéis aquí a estas horas? Es muy pronto.

-¿Estabas en la cama? –Naruto intentaba calmar un poco el ambiente, ya que por lo visto Sasuke venía con intención de partirle la cara.-

-Sí, no es que haya dormido mucho esta noche.

Lo cual era verdad. Pero el Uchiha lo malinterpretó.

-¿Dónde está Hikari?

Era una orden. Como la voz del macho Alfa dirigiendo a su manada en la caza. Irrefutable.

-Emm…

-Anoche no fue a casa a dormir –trató de explicar le rubio. Por lo visto amaba demasiado Konoha como para dejar que un bijuu y un Uchiha se pelearan en ella, pelea en la que seguramente el Kyuubi también acabaría involucrado-. Y me dijo que iba a venir a ver tu piso.

-Ah, sí. Vino, claro… -Intentó desviar la vista, haciéndose el culpable. Cojones, sí que era culpable.- Nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde… Estaba bastante cansada, y, bueno, no quería dejarla ir sola hasta su casa así que…

-Decidiste que la mejor opción era acostarte con ella.

Parpadeó. Debería estar sorprendido por la perspicacia del Uchiha, pero ese cuento ya se lo sabía.

-No me he…

-Ya. ¿Dónde está?

De nuevo la voz del líder. No admitía réplica. Acabó suspirando. Era casi como darse por vencido, y Naruto lo notó. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-Sigue en la cama. Cuando despierte le diré que vaya.

-Y una mierda.

Y, antes de que Kawa pudiera hacer nada, le empujó al suelo y entró en la casa.

Kawa reaccionó más deprisa de lo que cabría esperar de alguien que se acaba de levantar, y Naruto se vio obligado a retenerle.

-No debiste haberlo hecho.

-¡Suéltame!

Pero Sasuke ya estaba girando el pomo de la habitación. Mierda, si entraba…

Pero no podía hacer nada. Sasuke abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando al interior de la habitación con el miedo pintado en la cara.

Naruto le soltó y corrió a su lado, recibiendo la misma impresión que el Uchiha.

Él tardó menos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Dónde está Hikari?

Kawa les miró a ambos a los ojos. Tenía que buscar una salida. Tenía que…

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! –Tendría que rezar para que no se dieran cuenta de cuán falsa era su risa.- ¡Pues claro que no nos hemos acostado! –Los otros le miraron, con el mismo desconcierto que segundos antes, cuando habían encontrado la cama vacía. Buscaban otra forma de explicar que Hikari no estuviera en casa. Al igual que Kawa. Hasta que vio un camino por el que podía echarse a correr. Debía intentarlo, al menos.- Anoche nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde, sí, pero luego ella se marchó, cabreada.

-¿Por qué?

Joder, Sasuke no podía ni fiarse él. Aunque tal vez le moviera la curiosidad, y no la desconfianza.

-Intenté besarla. Bebimos algo de más, y creí que estaría más… no sé… receptiva. Pero estaba más sobria de lo que pensaba. Me plantó una bofetada y se largó, dando un portazo que casi destroza las bisagras.

-Eres gilipollas –sentenció Naruto, como si fuera una cosa obvia-.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?

Pero Sasuke no se cansaba. No se quedaría tranquilo hasta que supiera dónde estaba.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que se habrá buscado un sitio tranquilo para pensar, o para echarme una maldición o lo que quiera que haga cuando está a solas. Está bien, créeme. La conozco.

"La conocía" quiso decir. Pero eso hubiera sido delatarse, sobretodo porque se hubiera echado a llorar de nuevo. ¿Qué mierda había hecho?

Ambos le miraron unos instantes. Él intentó no borrar la falsa sonrisa de su cara.

Fue Naruto quién rompió la tensión con un suspiro.

-Sabes que tiene razón, Sasuke. Ya lo ha hecho más veces. Con Gaara, ¿recuerdas?

-A Gaara no le rechazó ningún beso.

Oh, mierda. Esa conversación no había tomado el giro que él esperaba. Si seguían hablando del Kazekage y del tiempo que estuvo con Hikari, partiría algo. Seguramente los huesos del pelirrojo.

-No, pero cuando cortaron estuvo tres días desaparecida, y luego reapareció tan campante. –El rubio se acercó a poner una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.- Vamos, seguro que está bien. Vámonos a casa, Sakura-chan debe de estar preocupada.

Las palabras mágicas. Sasuke pegó un bote, acordándose de pronto de que había dejado a su novia sola durante media hora. Sus pies se movieron automáticamente hacia la puerta. Naruto le siguió, con una sonrisa, alegre de que la sangre no hubiera llegado al río.

-Sasuke –el Uchiha se giró, ya en el rellano de las escaleras descendentes-, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

El moreno frunció el ceño levemente, pero terminó por asentir. Se giró hacia Naruto.

-Ve bajando. No tardo.

Su compañero asintió, e hizo lo propio. Sasuke encaró a Kawa, y habló antes de que lo hiciera él.

-La próxima vez, si es que la hay, no te pases tanto con ella.

Kawa suspiró.

-No quiero hablar contigo sobre mis oportunidades con Hikari. La verdad es que necesito hablarte de algo, pero no aquí, ni ahora. –Sasuke frunció aún más el ceño.- ¿Te va bien esta tarde a las siete en el campo de entrenamiento?

Sasuke se demoró unos segundos en responder.

-Claro. Hasta luego, entonces.

Se despidieron, y Kawa volvió al interior de su cuartucho. Entró en la habitación.

Por suerte no se habían percatado de que, debajo de la sábana tirada en el suelo, había un charco de sangre que no se había atrevido a recoger. Cogió la katana del fondo del armario y examinó su brillo en la oscuridad, serio.

Se acercó a la cama y cogió una foto vieja, una de las que había estado observando esa larga noche.

Una de él y Hikari de pequeños, abrazados, sonriendo, en la Cascada. Kasumi tomó esa foto el día que se compró la cámara fotográfica.

La lanzó al aire, dejando que cayera.

Y antes de llegar al suelo, la katana ya la había cortado en dos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Le dolían las muñecas. Las debía de tener atadas a la pared con cadenas. La venda de los ojos le molestaba, y le dolían los hombros.

En realidad, le dolía todo.

Y el haber estado todas esas horas llorando no ayudaba mucho.

Podría haberse liberado, en otras condiciones. Pero ahora no sabía ni siquiera si quería hacerlo. Prefería quedarse en esa oscuridad perpetua, en esa mugrienta celda, alejada del mundo y su aterradora realidad.

Lejos de cualquier recuerdo. Acabaría por olvidar. Se volvería loca y acabaría muriendo. Era perfecto.

Pero era demasiado difícil. No podía concebir la idea de irse sin respuestas, dejando a tanta gente atrás…

Dios… ¿por qué coño tenía que haber ido a verle aquella noche?

Si se hubiera ido con Naruto a su casa, nada de eso habría pasado. No habría descubierto la verdad sobre Kawa. No habría tenido que soportar que la dejara inconsciente para llevarla hasta allí, y eso que aún no sabía donde era allí exactamente.

Estaba colgada con unas cadenas de la pared, que le sujetaban las muñecas y los tobillos, en una postura totalmente incómoda y dolorosa.

Suponía que sería una especie de zulo, ya que la humedad se notaba en el ambiente.

Y entonces escuchó las bisagras, y notó la luz penetrar en aquel agujero aun tras la venda.

Alguien bajó de un salto, aunque apenas hizo ruido.

Se encogió sobre sí misma.

Había ido a matarla. Aquel pensamiento le sacudió la mente, fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. Había ido a terminar lo que había empezado por la noche.

Kawa… Kawa iba a matarla…

Le causaba más pánico el saber quién iba a ejecutarla que saber que iba a morir.

Kawa… Su Kawa…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, mientras escuchaba los pasos acercarse a ella lentamente, resonando en las paredes.

Kawa… Al que tanto había querido…

Escuchó algo metálico deslizarse de su funda.

Kawa… A quien ella…

Y el kunai rompió las cadenas que sujetaban sus pies.

-Tranquila. He venido a sacarte de aquí.

No era Kawa. No sabía quién era. No reconocía la voz, y siquiera estaba segura de haberla escuchado antes. Era de un hombre joven, de sonido angelical, casi divino. Recordaba vagamente una voz semejante, tal vez de un sueño. No la ubicaba en ningún sitio, pero hubo algo en ella que la tranquilizó.

El desconocido se acercó hasta que ella pudo oler el aroma de su ropa. Olía… a una mezcla de plantas aromáticas. Tomillo, romero…

Estaba tratando de quitar los grilletes de sus manos, ya que estos parecían estar en mejor estado que los inferiores.

-¿Quién eres?

Imaginó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa preciosa, formada por unos labios perfectos.

-No importa –cada nota de su voz tenía en ella un efecto estimulante. Joder, en otras circunstancias, lo primero que se le hubiera ocurrido decir era que aquella voz era jodidamente sexy-. Escucha, Hikari –ella no tenía fuerzas para nada, y el hombre se dio cuenta. La cogió en volandas con un brazo, mientras que con el otro terminaba con sus esposas.-: no le odies por esto. Tiene una buena razón para ello, o al menos a él le parece que es una buena razón. –No le importó de qué le hablaba, y vagamente se dio cuenta de que refería a Kawa. Sólo podía imaginar el aspecto que tendría su salvador: joven, guapo, con un cuerpazo de muerte, sonrisa de perlas… Se estremeció. Sus manos quedaron libres, y el extraño cargó con todo su peso, en brazos. Se dirigió con ella ala salida. Hikari no tenía ni siquiera fuerzas para alzar las manos y quitarse la venda, para ver a su príncipe sin rostro.- Pero tienes que detenerle. No puedes dejar que haga daño a Sasuke.

Dicho esto, besó su frente. Sus labios le parecieron fríos y marmóreos, como los de una estatua. Pero a la vez destilaban un calor, un cariño... No lo supo en ese instante, pero se había enamorado de esos labios. Y no podría librarse de la tentación de besarlos en mucho tiempo.

Joder. Pero le pasó totalmente desapercibido el tono con el que pronunció el nombre, cargado de ternura. Sólo pudo pensar en eso: Sasuke.

Sus pies se posaron en el suelo, y de pronto se sintió con fuerzas para arrasar un país entero. Qué digo, el continente.

Se quitó la venda con furia.

Miró a todas partes, pero no había rastro de aquel hombre.

-¡Dime quién eres, por favor!

Pero los árboles no iban a contestarle. Intentó concentrarse en encontrarle, ya que posiblemente siguiera por allí, pero no pudo.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…

Aquella voz en su cabeza no se iba. Y no se iría en mucho tiempo, esperaba. Dios, aquel recuerdo iba a alimentar sus mejores fantasías durante mucho tiempo.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…

Vale, joder. Ya buscaría a su caballero andante en otra ocasión. Ahora era más importante Sasuke.

Se subió a un árbol y no tardó en encontrar Konoha. Bien, no tardaría más de cuarto de hora en llegar si corría con todas sus fuerzas.

Así que puso toda su confianza en sus piernas.

Por Sasuke.

Pero eso implicaba encontrar se con Kawa.

"_No le odies por esto"_

Y era imposible no hacer caso de lo que le decía aquella voz.

"_Tiene una buena razón para ello, o al menos a él le parece que es una buena razón."_

Bien, pues tendría que preguntarle cuál era esa razón tan importante.

Y ya juzgaría ella si era tan importante como para tener que matar a Sasuke por ello.

* * *

**Vaaale, venga, ya podéis insultarme (se tapa los oídos) Uy, si estais insultando a Kawa, no a mí xD Que tiene una buena razón, chicos, chicas, amores. Que si lo dice Itachi ni Dios puede negarlo. Adoremos a Itachi-sama n.n ¿Alguien más piensa que es demasiado bueno con Kawa? ¿Superaría su muerte? Y ahora todos a coro me gritáis a la cara SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!!! Si va a ser él quién lo mate como le haga algo a Sasuke! Le va a descuartizar! Mutilación!! Al foso de los leones/cocodrilos/tigres mal dibujadoss!!!! **

**Bueno, los animos están calentitos, lo sé. Después de estas escenas. Ainsh, si es que sólo a mí se me ocurre. De todos modos, esstoy en decadencia de reviews ToT Los temidos exámenes de diciembre ò.ó **

**un beso! Sayo!  
**


	6. Capítulo 5: Tú eres mi razón

**Holaaa!!! Bueno... qué decir. Siento el retraso, pero no tuve otra opción. Me fui con mis padres al pueblo y es un sitio aislado del mundo en el que no hay ordenadores, teléfonos (para llamar hay que irse al ayunamiento al teléfono comunitario) ni cobertura. Ni tele. Menos mal que tengo libros... (y dos primas y un hermano pequeños que me hacen la tarde más amena u.u) Bueno, este capítulo de todos modos me ha costado mucho escribirlo. En la última escena con arcadas y todo. Es que sólo de imaginarlo... Me han preguntado que si yo también odio a Kawa. No puedo u.u El chico está loco, sí, lo reconozco, pero no puedo odiarle. Tiene razones de sobra para ahcer lo que hace, y, aunque ahora esté confundido y no sepa qué hacer, acabará siendo un buen chico... De verdad, espero que podáis perdonarle todo lo que ha hecho. (Ahora es cuando alguien grita de fondo: ¡¡le perdonamos, pero eso no quiere decir que nos guste el KawaHika ò.ó!!!! (Y Forsak levanta la pancarta de ItaHika forever, ayudada por Kimi)). Vale, a ver, no os doy más la chapa. Sólo pido que me deis vuestra opinión sobre los padres de Sakura (O.O). Sí, salen xD Tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo (tendrán que ir a la boda de su hija, amos, digo yo xD) Ok, voy a seguir estudiando. QUe tengo todavía dos semanas de exámenes por delante u.u Esto es deprimente... **

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Tú eres mi razón.**

Sakura estaba inquieta. Había tratado de distraerse buscando en su armario algo con lo que tapar la marca de su cuello.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke y Naruto.

Algo rozó sus dedos, una tela fina. La sacó del fondo del armario y la desdobló.

Era de un color rosa pastel, no tenía mangas y tenía un suave cuello alto. Se quitó la que llevaba (muy cutre, por cierto, ya que la utilizaba para trabajar) y se puso la otra, con unos pantalones vaqueros piratas. Le gustaba.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

Fue corriendo, pensando que serían Naruto y Sasuke, y se llevó el mayor susto de su vida al encontrar al otro lado el rostro de su padre, cada vez más arrugado.

Sakura era hija única, por lo que siempre había sido el centro de atención en su casa. Su padre era comerciante, y su madre ama de casa. Se sintieron muy orgullosos cuando les dijeron que quería ser ninja.

Su padre también lo fue, cuando ella era muy pequeña, pero lo dejó por petición de su madre al quedar herido de gravedad en una misión.

Siempre habían sido muy cariñosos con ella y habían respetado su decisión de ser médico ninja. Fueron muy felices cuando se graduó, aunque sí que se habían quejado alguna vez del problemático equipo que le había tocado.

Y lo pasaron muy mal cuando su hija perdió la ilusión, el día que Sasuke se marchó. Le apoyaron en todo momento, y jamás volvieron a quejarse de él, aunque Sakura sabía que siempre, por una parte, le habían odiado. Se supone que es lo que hacen los padres cuando alguien daña a sus hijos, ¿no?

Y después de su regreso no habían vuelto a poner mala cara cuando se mencionaba a Sasuke. Porque su hija estaba más feliz que nunca.

Aunque Haruno Midori y Haruno Hideshi no sabían aún la razón.

Su padre tenía el pelo rosa, aunque ya algo descolorido, y los ojos marrones claros, del color de la miel. Su madre los ojos verdes y era rubia, exuberante. Sakura siempre se había preguntado por qué ella no había heredado el cuerpazo de su madre.

-¡Mamá, papá! ¡Qué sorpresa! –Se llevó una mano al cuello, intentando colocar perfectamente el jersey antes de abrazarles.- Pasad.

Ambos se descalzaron y se sentaron en el sofá. Sakura les llevó un té a cada uno.

-¿No está Naruto? –La voz de Hideshi se notaba ya cansada, por la edad.-

-No, ha salido con Sasuke-kun. No tardarán en volver.

Y eso era lo que le asustaba. Sus padres no habían tenido mucho trato directo con Sasuke, ya que coincidían pocas veces. Y, aunque creía que sus padres ya deberían haber oído los rumores de su relación con él, sabía que no se lo creerían hasta que ella misma se lo confesara. Ellos seguían pensando que su hijita todavía no pensaba en tener novio. Aunque sabían de sobra que estaba enamorada.

Se sentó en frente de ellos, nerviosa. Tal vez fuera una buena oportunidad para decírselo…

-Mamá, papá… ¿qué pensáis de Sasuke-kun?

Era arriesgado, pero era mejor ir viendo por dónde iban los tiros.

-Pues… -La voz de su madre seguía siendo muy dulce, pese a estar cerca de los 50 años.- Sabes que no nos disgusta, cariño. Parece un chico simpático.

-Pero –su padre, siempre poniendo pegas- también es un poco obcecado. Entiendo que lo de su familia le marcase de por vida, pero se ha pasado de la raya.

-Está arrepentido de haberse marchado.

-Aún así, se marchó. Te hizo daño y es lo que importa.

-¡Pues ahora es quien me hace feliz!

Oh, oh. Se había ido de la lengua. Trató de que sus padres cerraran un poco los ojos, antes de que les diera el paro cardiaco.

-Es decir… Que él… me lo paso bien y todo eso… con Naruto también, y Sai…

Ambos entornaron los ojos. Sakura sintió que sus miradas recorrían su mente, buscando algo que le delatara.

Y salvada por la campana. Y pensar que cuando Naruto compró el timbre no le gustaba…

Corrió a abrir.

-¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke-kun! –Aprovechó que sus progenitores no podían verles para susurrarles.- Han venido mis padres. ¿Y Hikari?

-Oh. –Naruto se asomó un poco, lo justo para verles a en el sofá.- Hikari no estaba donde Kawa, ya te contamos luego. –Terminó de descalzarse y entró en la casa.- ¡Señores Haruno! Cuando tiempo sin verles por aquí, qué sorpresa.

Sakura miró a Sasuke a los ojos, apurada. Quería decírselo a sus padres. No podía seguir ocultándoselo.

-Sasuke-kun…

Él suspiró y la besó fugazmente.

-Adelante. Después de todo, seré el único que tenga que acostumbrarse a tratar con suegros. Qué suerte tienes.

Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja y dio media vuelta, pero Sasuke la detuvo y la miró de nuevo.

Colocó bien su jersey, ocultando las pruebas de que su relación no era tan inocente como las que solían imaginar los padres.

-Quiero conocerles, no firma mi sentencia de muerte. No he olvidado que tu padre fue ANBU.

Ella se sonrojó levemente y ambos entraron al salón, manteniendo las distancias.

-Buenos días, señores Haruno.

-Otro igual –la madre de Sakura rodó los ojos-. Llamadnos por nuestros nombres, por favor.

-Encantado entonces de verles de nuevo, Hideshi-san, Midori-san.

Sasuke estrechó la mano del hombre y besó la de la madre de Sakura, que sonrió ampliamente. El Inner de su hija sumó el punto de modales al marcador, a favor de Sasuke.

Volvieron a sentarse en los sofás, mientras Naruto cogía unos refrescos para él y Sasuke. Seguro que también se había encargado de esconder bien la única botella de sake que tenían en el frigorífico.

-Y, ¿qué les trae por aquí?

-Simplemente visitamos a nuestra hija.

Bien, de momento las cosas no iban mal. Su padre estaba evaluando a Sasuke son la mirada, y el se mostraba relajado pese a saberse observado. Su madre también le estaba haciendo pasar un examen, pero de un modo bien distinto.

-¿Van a quedarse a comer? –Inquirió Naruto-.

-No entraba en nuestros planes, la verdad.

Pero en la nota de Midori se notaba el "no nos han invitado… aún".

-¿Por qué no os quedáis? –Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja, y miró a Sasuke de reojo.- Naruto hoy va a comer con Hinata, y Sasuke-kun se iba a quedar conmigo.

Naruto se puso rojo cuando ambos adultos le miraron.

-¿Hyuuga Hinata? –A Midori le brillaban los ojitos. Naruto se rascó la nuca, asintiendo.-

-No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh, chaval?

Naruto se sonrojó aún más.

-Por favor, me va a dar algo. Simplemente somos amigos…

-Seremos viejos, pero no tontos, Naruto.

La voz de Midori era la de una experta casamentera. Todas las madres se daban cuenta de esas cosas. Menos con sus hijos.

-Bueno, es que… Aún no se lo hemos dicho a su padre y…

-Oh… Qué bonito, un romance secreto.

-Midori, no te montes cuentos.

-Es igual que nosotros, ¿te acuerdas? Tardamos un año en decirles a mis padres que estábamos saliendo.

-¿Cómo reaccionaron los abuelos? –De tal palo tal astilla, supuso Sakura.-

-Oh, bien. Mejor de lo que yo me esperaba la verdad. Pero supongo que los padres notamos enseguida cuándo el amor es verdadero, porque lo conocemos bien. Y ya ves que no se equivocaron. Empezamos a salir con tu edad, ya que es cuando se suele encontrar a la persona con la que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron instintivamente. Enseguida desviaron la vista, sonrojados, y Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

-Emm… Entonces ¿os quedáis a comer?

-Claro, por qué no. Menos trabajo para mí.

Midori se encogió de hombros.

Sakura dio un pequeño bote en el sofá y aplaudió con una sonrisa de niña pequeña. Se levantó y se metió en la cocina. Desde allí, gritó.

-¿Qué os apetece?

-Deja que te ayude –Midori se levantó del asiento y se metió con su hija en la cocina, comenzando a mirar en el frigorífico-.

Naruto se escabulló con la excusa de ir a cambiarse, dejando solos a Hideshi y a Sasuke.

Estos dos se miraron unos momentos.

-Y… -Hideshi trató de romper el hielo- ¿cómo te va con la condena?

Sasuke cambió de posición en el sofá.

-Bueno, ya no sé si se le puede llamar así. Son un par de misiones sin importancia.

-De nivel ANBU. –La mirada de Hideshi refulgió, con la astucia de un viejo guerrero.- A este paso acabarás siendo uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha.

-Más le vale. Si no, no podrá ser la mano derecha del próximo Hokage. –Naruto apareció vistiendo unos pantalones vaqueros claros y una camisa blanca, con una chaqueta negra encima, desabrochada.- ¿Qué tal? ¿Demasiado formal?

Hideshi le miró con aprobación, hasta que reparó que la camisa la llevaba por fuera de los pantalones, pero no puso ninguna objeción. Los rollos modernos de los adolescentes… jamás les comprendería. Sasuke asintió.

-Vas perfecto. Así estarás a la altura de la clase de Hinata.

Naruto rodó los ojos y cogió la cartera y las llaves.

-¿Dónde vais a comer? –Se interesó Hideshi-.

-Voy a llevarla al…

-Espero que no sea al Ichiraku.

Naruto le sacó la lengua a Sasuke y le hizo burla.

-No idiota. Vamos a ir al _Ike's_.

Hideshi y Sasuke silbaron a la vez.

-Sitio caro, ¿ne? –Hideshi elevó una ceja.-

-Bueno… -Naruto se sonrojó levemente.- Me pagaron bien por mi última misión y hacía tiempo que no la llevaba a un sitio bonito, y… hum… bueno…

-Vale, sí, pero vas a llegar tarde. –Sasuke señaló el reloj y Naruto se puso pálido al verlo.

Corrió hasta el sofá y se despidió amablemente de Hideshi. Acto seguido, y sin que Sasuke pudiera hacer nada por remediarlo, Naruto se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Sasuke se puso primero amarillo, verde después, para terminar de un color morado en cuestión de segundos. Se frotó la mejilla con asco, farfullando en contra de Naruto, mientras Hideshi trataba de contener la risa (sin mucho éxito).

Naruto ya se había despedido de Sakura y de Midori, por lo que salió de la casa, y tras despedirse de todos en voz alta (recibiendo una amenaza de muerte por contestación) cerró la puerta detrás de él y todo se quedó en silencio.

Sakura asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Os apetece curry?

Hideshi se relamió.

-Mi comida favorita.

Sasuke miró al padre de Sakura y ella le miró a él. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos sonrieron.

-Que casualidad –dijo Sasuke.-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Había salido todo a pedir de boca. Las risas no habían faltado en toda la comida. A Midori se la había ganado rápido. Mamá era muy fácil. Un par de comentarios ingeniosos y ya le estaba contando a Sakura al oído lo "buen tío que parecía". Hideshi había sido más difícil, pero todos los padres eran así.

Cuidaba de su hija más que nadie. A la mínima que él la miraba un tanto descaradamente ya estaba recibiendo una patada por debajo de la mesa y una mirada que podría matar a un oso. Así que había intentado contenerse. El problema había llegado cuando a Sakura se le cayó el vaso de agua encima. Estaban bastante divertidos, y no se dio cuenta de nada cuando fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de camiseta. Así que, en cuanto se sentó, Sasuke se puso pálido. Él sí se había dado cuenta de que esa camiseta no tenía cuello. Se lo había hecho notar a Sakura disimuladamente, y ella había ido al baño y había vuelto con un pañuelo alrededor del cuello. Sus padres no parecieron notar el cambio y ambos habían suspirado aliviados.

-Y, dime, Sasuke, ¿qué tal viviendo con Hikari?

Midori había decidido sacar el tema. Al principio le había molestado, porque eso le había recordado que no tenía ni puta idea de dónde podía estar. Pero acabó hablando de su relación con ella tranquilamente.

-Lo suyo es raro. Tiene un… algo, no sé, que te hace cogerle cariño. Todos dicen que somos como hermanos, pero yo no podría decirlo. Mis conocimientos en ese tipo de relaciones están un poco atrofiados.

Habían dejado el tema ahí, justo en el momento en el que Sasuke había clavado la mirada en el vaso de agua y lo había mareado más de la cuenta, con la mirada hundida en nostalgia. Sakura se había levantado para ir a la cocina a por los postres, y Sasuke le ayudó a llevar los platos. Una vez escondidos en la cocina, Sakura sacó la botellita de sake del armario de las medicinas. Sirvió rápidamente en do vasos y le ofreció uno a Sasuke.

-¿Preparado?

-Para todo.

Ambos empinaron el vaso y se lo bebieron de un trago, expirando al final. Cogieron los cuatro platitos con los flanes bañados en caramelo y volvieron al comedor. Se sentaron, y Sakura detuvo a sus padres antes de que pudieran comenzar a comer.

-Mamá, papá… hay algo que… me gustaría que supierais.

Ambos miraron a su hija y seguidamente a Sasuke. Fue apenas un movimiento, pero a Sasuke le pareció que hubieran girado la cabeza ciento ochenta grados. Tragó saliva, y Sakura se mordió el labio y apretó los ojos cuando las miradas de sus padres volvieron a ella.

Y lo había soltado todo de sopetón. Seguido del discurso de "no tenéis que preocuparos", "soy más feliz que nunca", "le quiero" y "confío en él". Ambos habían tardado en reaccionar. Y no había sido tan terrible. La primera en hablar fue Midori, con un "Vaya…" seguido de un carraspeo y una mirada a su marido para que hablara.

Sasuke sonrió, absorto.

Hideshi no había dicho nada. Se había limitado a meterse una mano en el bolsillo y sacar algo. Lo colocó sobre la mesa y lo extendió hacia Sasuke, tapándolo con la palma.

Sasuke metió la mano en el bolsillo y acarició la cajita. Aún recordaba el grito de Sakura y las risas de Midori, resonando en sus oídos. "¡Papá!". Y sin embargo, él había aceptado la caja de preservativos con una risa. Se habían comido el postre sin más miramientos, hablando, ya sin secretos. Les hicieron las típicas preguntas: desde cuándo llevaban juntos, que si era serio, que si iban a algún lado, que tal, que si cuál. No había sido tan terrible.

Sasuke sonrió más ampliamente. Después de todo, su vida parecía ir a mejor.

Siguió caminando, absorto en sus pensamientos. Ya había llegado al campo de entrenamiento, pero de su amigo, ni rastro. Un paso, dos. Y reparó en la trampa del suelo.

Dio un salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo. Un segundo más y el sello explosivo le hubiera reducido a cenizas.

Se posó en el suelo, y espero a que la nube de polvo se disipara.

-¿Qué coño haces? ¿Te parece divertido?

Kawa no respondió. Al otro lado del pequeño círculo de hierba quemada, el rubio permanecía frío e impasible. Desenvainó la katana que llevaba a la espalda y apuntó con ella a Sasuke.

-No es nada personal.

Y le atacó. Apareció detrás de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y él sólo pudo cubrirse con el brazo. Por suerte, tan sólo fue un corte.

Un corte, que, en caso de no haber dudado en el último instante, le hubiera cortado el brazo entero.

Cayó al suelo, unos metros más tras, agarrándose con la mano izquierda la herida sangrante.

Podría gritar y pedir ayuda. Sería rebajarse demasiado. Además, no le oiría nadie. Estaban a kilómetros del centro de Konoha.

-Qué… ¿Qué haces, Kawa?

El acero de la katana refulgió, manchado de sangre. La mirada de Kawa seguía fija en él. Sabía que era totalmente injusto. Una batalla que ya tenía ganada. Mientras Sasuke estaba en la aldea, no podía utilizar su chakra, por un sello que le habían puesto, temporal. Ni siquiera podía activar su sharingan. Era como un niño indefenso. Matarle iba a ser como quitarle un caramelo a ese niño.

-Lo siento de veras, Sasuke.

Alzó la katana, y la descargó sobre Sasuke, haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor.

Observó, impotente, como la katana se clavaba en su muslo izquierdo y lo atravesaba. El dolor fue insoportable.

-Kawa… ¿Por qué…?

Kawa apretó la mandíbula unos instantes, aunque trató de que no se le notara.

-Porque hay gente que daría mucho dinero por tu cabeza.

Volvió a elevar el filo, y esta vez Sasuke reaccionó a tiempo. Le tumbó de una patada, aunque eso hizo que su pierna ardiera. La herida de su brazo comenzaba a ponerse morada, y no tardaría en extenderse.

Mierda. Mierda. ¡Mierda!

Estaba perdido. Kawa no tardó en levantarse, pero sin prisa. Sabía que Sasuke no podría defenderse más.

Sasuke observó el metal con rabia. Y después a Kawa. La ira no podía mezclarse con el dolor en sus ojos.

Así que todo acabaría ahí. Asesinado por su propio amigo, un caza recompensas. Joder, era obvio. Pero él no se había dado cuenta, claro. Dejaba su venganza. A Sakura, a Naruto, a Hikari… Las noches inolvidables en el Yonaka. La sensación de los focos mirándolo, de tocar con su guitarra, de cantarle al micrófono. Los gritos de los fans, la euforia de Hikari, los besos de Sakura.

Mierda, no podría volver a gastarle una broma a Naruto. No podría verle convertirse en Hokage. No podría ver la sangre de Itachi brillando en sus manos. Dejaría su clan extinto. No sería capaz…

Se acordó de la caja de preservativos que llevaba en el bolsillo, del padre de Sakura. Ahora que las cosas parecían irle tan bien…

Mierda, joder, ¡si todavía era virgen!

Así que lo último que pensó fue en que ésa era una estúpida manera de morir. Sintiendo el sabor amargo de la traición en el paladar. Su vida se había termi…

-¡No!

-¡No!

-¡No!

Un cuerpo se abalanzó sobre el de Kawa, derribándolo y alejándolo de Sasuke. Él abrió los ojos, confundido. Estaba vivo.

-¡Sasuke!

Sakura se arrodilló a su lado, y examinó sus heridas.

-Dios mío…

-¿Cómo…?

-¡No te muevas!

-¡Que alguien llame al hospital!

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡No hables!

-¡Que alguien me sujete, u hoy alguien acabará muerto!

-Esto es increíble…

A Sasuke sí que le parecía increíble. Las voces se mezclaban en su cabeza y ya no sabía de quién era cada cuál. Había perdido demasiada sangre, y comenzaba a ver borroso.

-¡Sasuke! Mírame fijamente –trató de enfocar el rostro de Sakura, pero le pesaban los párpados demasiado. Comenzó a notar una sensación agradable en la herida de la pierna-, no apartes la vista de mis ojos, y, por encima de todo, no los cierres.

Hizo efecto. La miró, y supo que podría estar así el resto de su vida. La pierna ya no le dolía. De hecho, no la sentía. Le habrían hecho un torniquete. Y… el brazo… era…

-¡Sakura, está perdiendo el conocimiento!

-A ver, Sasuke…Sasuke, mírame. Habla conmigo, pregúntame algo.

Sasuke trató de sonreír, pero se le hizo un movimiento demasiado complicado. Tardó casi medio minuto, pero al final pudo articular palabra. Sakura había dejado su pierna ya había pasado a curar su brazo. A unos metros de allí escuchó un grito, pero no supo diferenciar las palabras.

-¿Cómo habéis…?

No le dejó terminar la pregunta.

-Hikari nos avisó –Al fruncir Sasuke el ceño, ya que no comprendía, suspiró-. Anoche descubrió lo que quería hacer Kawa y él la encerró en un zulo, en el bosque. Alguien la ha liberado y ha venido corriendo a avisarnos. Ha sido horrible, cuando hemos llegado y te hemos visto en el suelo…

-Estoy bien.

Y era verdad, ya se encontraba mucho mejor. El brazo tampoco le dolía. Sakura le ayudó a incorporarse. Se sentó, apoyado en ella. Consiguió diferenciar las voces. Hikari le estaba gritando a Kawa, con lágrimas en los ojos. Naruto le sujetaba, mirándole con ira. Pero él ni se inmutaba. Le sangraba el labio, y vio la sangre en los nudillos de Naruto. Tenía la mirada perdida, y una expresión indescifrable.

-¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! –Hikari no obtuvo respuesta.- ¡Qué diablos creías que hacías! ¡Es que te has vuelto loco!

Kawa no contestó a ninguna de sus preguntas, por lo que Naruto lo hizo por él, sacando del bolsillo del jinchuuriki de Houkou un libro. Lo abrió por una página, y señaló la fotografía.

-Creo que la razón está muy cara.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Sí. 60 millones de ryous. A mí me parece razón suficiente como para matar a tu mejor amigo.

Sasuke apretó los puños. Su rostro en aquel libro…

Hikari se arrodilló. Su rostro ya no parecía lleno de rabia. Puso una mano en la mejilla de Kawa, captando su atención. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Hikari.

-¿Por qué…?

Kawa apartó la mirada.

-Naruto tiene razón. Y tú ya lo sabes.

-No. –Volvió a hacerle alzar la mirada, impidiéndole mentir. Era imposible hacerlo mirando a Hikari a los ojos.- ¿Por qué? Sé que tienes… que piensas que tienes una buena razón para hacerlo. Y el dinero a ti no te importa. Es algo más… Él me lo dijo.

Kawa abrió los ojos, como sorprendido. Caviló unos instantes, y finalmente sonrió.

-No podía quedarse quieto. Si ya lo sabía yo…

-Kawa. –Hikari volvió a clavar su mirada en él, y Kawa tembló.- ¿Por qué?

Y ya no pudo más. Se desmoronó. Dejó caer la cabeza y se echó a llorar. Naruto le soltó y se alejó de él. Hikari, en cambio, se sentó a su lado y le abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole el cabello.

-Por ti… -Pese a que fue un susurro, todos pudieron oírlo perfectamente.- Quiere matarte, y… yo… No tenía otra opción. Si no lo hacía, él… Iba a ser peor para todos, y no quería verte sufrir… Yo… -Hikari se echó a llorar también, escondiéndose en el hombro de Kawa.- Todo ha sido por ti. Todo… Haría cualquier cosa si tú estás bien. Cualquier cosa.

Y, pese a que no habían entendido la mitad de las cosas, la razón estaba bien clara: Hikari. Sasuke sonrió. Siempre Hikari. Para Kawa no existía otra cosa.

Sasuke pidió ayuda a Sakura y ella le levantó. Entre Naruto y ella le llevaron hasta donde estaban Hikari y Kawa, y le dejaron a su lado en el suelo. Kawa no se atrevió a mirarle.

-Kawa… -El rubio siguió sin levantar la mirada.- Dime, por favor, ¿quién es? ¿Quién quiere matar a Hikari? Juntos podemos evitarlo, no hace falta que lleguemos a esto, Kawa.

-No… No, no, no… -Kawa le miró, uno a uno a los ojos, infundiéndoles parte de su miedo.- Seguro que ya lo sabe, fijo que ya sabe que le he traicionado. Ahora… No habrá nadie que pueda pararle, él…

-¿Quién es él, Kawa?

Unos segundos de silencio. Todos mirando expectantes a Kawa. Él entreabrió los labios.

Y de repente sintieron el chakra. La atmósfera se volvió opresiva, y, por instinto, se alejaron de la fuente: Hikari. Todos la miraron, con miedo, y ella soltó una exclamación.

Se llevó las manos al vientre y tuvo la primera arcada. Se dobló sobre sí misma, y ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a acercarse a ella. La cicatriz de su cuello había cambiado a un color negruzco, y parecía expandirse cada vez más. Se quedaron paralizados, viendo como vomitaba bilis de un color amarillo metálico, mezclado con sangre.

Las convulsiones fueron aumentando, y, por fin, Kawa reaccionó. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a ella y sujetarle la cabeza. Entonces Hikari gritó, y el sonido se cortó de repente, cuando, con una convulsión, su garganta se desgarró.

Vomitó más sangre, y seguidamente estuvo a punto de ahogarse. Kawa le dio una palmada en la espalda, y por fin salió lo que le obstruía la garganta.

Era una masa deforme, verdosa, y que olía a putrefacción. Parecía demasiado grande como para haber pasado por la garganta de Hikari, pero ahí estaba. Todos la contemplaron, excepto ella, que había perdido todas sus fuerzas. Y de pronto comenzó a moverse.

Era como una especie de saco amniótico. De repente, lo que quisiera que había en su interior comenzó a removerse. La bolsa se rompió, dejando escapar un líquido amarillo ácido que comenzó a corroer la hierba.

La serpiente salió reptando de ella. Se alzó sobre sus anillos y giró la cabeza, sacando la bífida lengua repetidamente. Les miró con los ojos irisados y todos sintieron un escalofrío cuando pareció sonreír. Kawa apretó a Hikari contra su pecho y miró al reptil con terror, con pánico.

La serpiente volvió a moverse y comenzó a alejarse ellos. Pero antes de poder alcanzar los matorrales donde esconderse, un kunai salió disparado contra ella y se le clavó la cabeza. Se retorció durante unos instantes y finalmente, se quedó inerte. Kawa devolvió su mano a la cabeza de Hikari y besó su frente.

-No te va a hacer nada. No dejaré que te toque un pelo.

Sakura y Naruto se miraron. Y luego vieron el puño de Sasuke crisparse.

Sólo conocían a una persona lo suficientemente retorcida como para hacer que una chica vomitara una serpiente. Y su nombre producía escalofríos.

Orochimaru, el señor de las serpientes.

* * *

**Comprendo que me odiéis. Pero prometo que no era mi intención hacer sufrir a Sasuke! Es que... sólo era necesario. Para los que esperarais un canción dentro de poco, ya veis que Hikari no va a poder cantar en algún tiempo (eekkss). Y, bueno... llegó. Tarde o temprano tenía que llegar. Oro. Tito Orochiiiii!!! Él siempre vuelve a casa por Navidad xDDD Creo que andando por esas fechas haré un especial de LDL... Es que el último me gustó mucho. He estado echando cuentas, y con todo lo que tengo pensado meter en esta temporada da para casi 40 capítulos O.O Vais a tener LDL para rato, ne... Bueno, vale, ya me esfumo, ya. Estudiar! La música en el Renacimiento! Hum! **

**Sayo!  
**


	7. Capítulo 6: Sobre secretos, mentiras

**Podéis matarme. No merezco otra cosa. Pero trataré de que mi excusa suene convincente. ¡¡NAVIDAD!! ¡¡FELICES FEISTAS A TODOS!! ¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! Espero que éste 2009 os los paséis muy bien, que os vaya bien con la salud, el dinero, los amigos, la familia y el amor. Y que no me abandonéis pese a mis terribles retrasos. Este capítulo me ha costado más, porque se cuentan muchas cosas. La parte de los secretos. Y no es ni la mitad. Me he tenido que replantear la historia y meterme mucho ahí. Yo debía de parecer estúpida llorando en mi cuarto mientras veía las escenas de los padres de Hikari. Les cojo demasiado cariño a mis personajes (Kimi trata de matarme cada vez que digo que Kawa es buen chico...). Bueno, el caso. Muchas gracias a todos, espero que los reyes os traigan muchos regalitos. Hablando de sillones reclinables, me ha llegado un review en forma de carta a los reyes magos xD Y piden lemmon O.O No soy reina, ni maga, pero trataré de satisfacer vuestras necesidades. Sobre todo esa del Itahika n.n Esperad al capi 8, esperad... y vuestras plegarias serán escuchadas xD Un beso, nos vemos abajo!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 6: Sobre secretos, mentiras y visitas.  
**

La luz incidió sobre sus pupilas dañándolas. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y probó a abrirlos poco a poco.

Esta vez funcionó.

Estaba en el hospital. Lo conocía demasiado bien… pero como todos los ninjas.

Tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno y suero inyectado. Sentía dolor en el cuello, pero lo ignoró.

-Vaya, despertaste.

Miró hacia la puerta, desorientada. Entró una silla de ruedas empujada por Sakura. Quiso levantarse, pero los músculos no le respondieron. Y cuando trató de hablar, se había olvidado de cómo hacerlo. Había algo que faltaba, como si tratara de hacer un puzzle sin piezas.

-Tienes desgarradas las cuerdas vocales. Tsunade dice que aún tardarás unos días en poder hablar. Y que tendrás que dejar de actuar en el Yonaka por un tiempo. Yo tampoco puedo tocar la guitarra, así que…

Hikari miró el brazo escayolado de Sasuke. Luego su pierna. Sentado en la silla de ruedas, dependiendo de los cuidados de Sakura… aunque no parecía que a él le importara mucho.

Y ella no podía hablar.

Oh, genial, tantas preguntas que hacer y no podría formularlas.

Sasuke entendió su expresión y le pidió a Sakura que acercara la silla a la cama. Ella lo hizo y se sentó a su lado.

-Después de que… bueno, de que Kawa me atacara –hizo un mohín- tú… Bueno, vomitaste una serpiente, literalmente. –A Hikari le recorrió un escalofrío. Recordaba la perfección a aquel ser viscoso reptando por su garganta.- Él dijo que quería matarte. Orochimaru. –Ella bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza. Aquello no tenía sentido. Orochimaru no tenía nada que ver con ella.- Después nos trajeron al hospital.

-Llevas ocho días en coma. Al principio estabas muy mal y tu cuerpo rechazaba todos los nutrientes que te suministrábamos, ya fuera por vía intravenosa o entubándote.

-Además, se te extendió el sello.

Hikari parpadeó. ¿Qué sello?

Sasuke interpretó su expresión y frunció el ceño. Sakura suspiró. Como sospechaban, ella no tenía ni idea.

-La cicatriz de tu cuello tiene la misma composición que mi sello maldito. Debió de ponértelo Orochimaru, pero no sabemos cuando.

Ella negó con la cabeza, moviendo los ojos con rapidez. Era imposible, tenía esa cicatriz desde que tenía memoria… El único que podí-

Miró a Sasuke, alarmada, a los ojos. Él comprendió y suspiró. Lanzó una breve mirada a Sakura y ésta salió de la habitación.

-Kawa puede saberlo, sí. Pero se niega a hablar. Está encerrado en una prisión.

Esta vez Hikari sí que pudo moverse. Se incorporó, y la máscara se le quitó. Sasuke la sujetó a tiempo, justo cuando sufrió el mareo.

-Tranquilízate. Estaban esperando a que despertaras para juzgarle. –Ella comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Sasuke le puso la máscara de nuevo.- Y la verdad es que no lo tiene nada fácil. Seguramente le caigan unos cuantos años por intento de asesinato. Teniendo en cuenta que es extranjero y que…

No pudo continuar. Cuando vio la expresión de Hikari, no pudo seguir hablando. No soportaba esa mirada suplicante, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Suspiró. Lo sabía.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Cuando la puerta de abrió, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza. La hundió más entre sus rodillas y se acercó aún más a la pared, queriendo fundirse con ella. Se abrazó las piernas con más fuerza.

Miró la pared de enfrente, donde estaba el camastro y el pequeño aseo. Se reflejaba una sombra. Había una persona de pies, y otra en una silla de ruedas, siendo empujada por una tercera.

Se levantó al instante. Se acercó a los barrotes y se aferró a ellos, intentado ver algo en el pasillo.

-¡Sasuke!

Escuchó una exclamación, alguien que tomaba aire. Luego unos pasos apresurados hacia él. Cuando por fin pudo verla, suspiró de alivio. Hikari se acercó hasta los barrotes y se aferró a ellos también.

Ojala pudiera abrazarla. No deseaba otra cosa en ese momento.

Sakura empujó la silla de Sasuke hasta la celda. La pelirosa le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, y Sasuke con la mano sana.

-No he podido convencerla. Si no la traía yo, se hubiera escapado del hospital.

Kawa miró a Hikari a través de los barrotes. Parecía estar bien. Un poco débil, peor bien.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

Ella asintió. Kawa posó una mano en su mejilla y la miró con ternura. Sasuke se obligó a apartar un pensamiento de su cabeza: Sakura y él sobraban.

El rubio suspiró.

-Supongo que… se va celebrar el juicio.

Notó como Hikari se puso tensa. Sasuke hizo un mohín.

-Sí –Kawa miró a Sakura-, en cuanto ella pueda hablar. Pero… Kawa, sabes que no declarará en tu contra.

Hikari asintió. Seguidamente miró a Sasuke unos segundos, y éste rodó los ojos.

-Dice que, aunque no esté de acuerdo con lo que has hecho, no puede culparte. Que es culpa suya.

-¡No es culpa suya! –gritó Kawa- ¡Es de Oro…!

Calló en el último instante, pero todos se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Sasuke miró al rubio, haciéndole bajar la vista.

-Creo que hay cosas que tienes que contarnos.

Kawa suspiró. Miró de soslayo a Hikari. Parecía que ella esperaba una explicación como la que más. Se sentó en el suelo, y Hikari se arrodilló al otro lado de la puerta de barrotes.

-Antes que nada… Hay… muchas cosas que no sabes de tu pasado, Hikari. –La miró a los ojos, y ella frunció el ceño. Sasuke entornó los ojos.- No por ti. Pero… hay cosas que era mejor no contarte. Mi madre me prohibió una vez que te contara esto. Estoy a punto de romper la promesa que le hice. –Exhaló una bocanada de aire, despacio.- Pero no del todo. –Sasuke se removió incómodo en la silla.- Hay muchas cosas que no puedes saber, Hikari. Por tu propio bien. Son temas que podrían ponerte en peligro.

Sasuke pegó un bote en la silla.

-Eso mismo decías antes. Y mira cómo hemos acabado.

-En serio, Sasuke. –Por mucho que doliera aceptarlo, la mirada de Kawa no admitía réplica.- Puede que antes me equivocara. Pero… Además de a mi madre, se lo he prometido otra persona. Y esa persona todavía vive para cortarme la cabeza si me voy de la lengua.

-Espera –Sasuke le miró, boquiabierto-, ¿estás diciendo que hay otra persona que sabe de esto?

Kawa asintió y torció la boca.

-Pero, ¿quién?

Sakura parecía tan asombrada como los otros dos.

-Ehm… Un… viejo amigo. –Kawa rió sarcásticamente en su interior.- Es el hijo de una amiga de mi madre y… Cuando mi madre me contó todo esto él estaba presente.

-¿Cuántas personas había en esa habitación? ¿Cuánta gente sabe esto?

-Había seis personas. Mi madre y su amiga, ambas están muertas. Estoy segura de que no le revelaron el secreto a nadie más. Mi amigo y yo… Bueno, digamos que somos los últimos guardianes de la historia de Hikari. –Ella parpadeó. Estaba confusa, aún sin creerse que hablaran de ella.- Hikari también estaba. Pero era demasiado pequeña. Además, estaba dormida.

-¿Y la sexta persona?

Kawa miró a Sakura. Mierda, tenía que contarlas.

-Era un bebé. Es imposible que se enterara de algo. También estaba durmiendo la mona con Hikari. Se pelearon por el chupete. Hasta que no les dieron uno a cada uno no se quedaron tranquilos. Y se lo cambiaban y todo.

Sakura y Hikari suspiraron. Sasuke puso cara de asco y Kawa estuvo a punto de reírse a carcajadas.

-Que monos. –Sakura miraba al techo mugriento de las celdas con aire soñador. Sasuke la miró un momento y enseguida bajó la vista, con un sonrojo notable.

-Que mono. –Sasuke fulminó a Kawa con la mirada y éste trato de retener la risa, con poco efecto.- El caso… Lo que voy a contaros ahora no puede salir de aquí. Nunca.

Los tres asintieron. Kawa abrió la boca. Dios, iba a decirlo. Lo que iba a contarles suscitaría muchas preguntas, y no podría contestar a ninguna. Él no lo haría. Otra cosa era que… él se lo contara. Maldito sensiblero de mierda. Estaba seguro de que poniéndole cara de corderito degollado cantaría hasta misa. Tendría que ponerle un candado en la boca la próxima vez que le viera. Si no le mataba antes por haber intentado asesinar a su hermano pequeño.

Sólo a él se le ocurría tratar de asesinar al hermano pequeño de su mejor amigo… Si es que…

-¡Hikari-chan!

A la mierda.

Naruto bajó corriendo las escaleras y se precipitó sobre Hikari, ignorando al resto. Comenzó a besarle la frente y las mejillas, apachurrándola contra él. Ella comenzó a quejarse de la falta de aire, y Sasuke pensó que no debería de haberla sacado del hospital. Tan sólo hacía unas horas que había salido del coma.

-¡Hikari-chan! ¿Estás bien? Fui a verte al hospital y me dijeron que te habías ido ¡sin curarte! Voy a matar a Sasuke por sacarte de allí. Y a Sakura-chan no la dejaré salir de casa en tres semanas, por cómplice. –Los dos nombrados rodaron los ojos.- Pero qué susto… Oh, hola, Kawa.

En ese momento, los cuatro se preguntaron si Naruto era gilipollas.

-Naruto… -El rubio soltó a Hikari (que tomó una bocanada de aire) y miró a su compañero de equipo.- ¿Puedes salir un momento? Hay algo que…

-No, déjale, que se quede. –Todos miraron a Kawa.- Creo que él también debería saberlo. Con la potra que tiene se hubiera enterado tarde o temprano, así que…

Los otros tres sonrieron. Naruto miró al rubio encarcelado.

-¿Saber el qué?

-Por qué Orochimaru trató de matar a Hikari.

Naruto le miró unos instantes. Luego a la chica. Y se sentó en el suelo de brazos cruzados. Clavó en los ojos de Kawa una mirada de complicidad y él sonrió.

-Adelante. Estoy deseando tener otra razón para borrar al jodido personaje ése de la faz de la tierra.

Kawa soltó una risotada y luego suspiró. Se masajeó las sienes, como recapacitando. Preparándose para traicionar la promesa a su madre.

-Cuando mi madre era pequeña –comenzó- vivía en el orfanato de la Cascada. Mis abuelos habían muerto en la guerra, y Kasumi era demasiado pequeña como para mantenerse por sí sola. Tendría unos cuatro años cuando al orfanato llegó otro niño, al que habían encontrado malherido junto a los cuerpos de sus padres, brutalmente asesinados. Trataron de protegerle hasta el final. En el orfanato todos colaboraban en las tareas y cuidando a los enfermos. Cuando aquel niño abrió los ojos, a la primera a la que vio fue a Kasumi. El chico tardó en acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. La única con quien hablaba era mi madre, y cuando no había nadie más cerca. Ella les dijo a los encargados que aquel niño se llamaba Reichi. –Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño y miró a Hikari. Como sospechaba, ella había bajado la cabeza. Era su padre.- A medida que fueron creciendo, los lazos entre ellos se fueron estrechando. Ambos habían perdido a sus padres y vivían en un lugar desconocido al que no podían llamar hogar. Sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Y eso forjó entre ellos una relación especial. –Kawa arrugó la nariz. Su madre se lo había dicho así, con esas mismas palabras. Él no las había comprendido del todo. No sabía hasta que punto era "especial" esa relación.- Reichi demostró que tenía dotes de ninja, y decidió que quería entrar en la Academia. Kasumi le siguió. Cuando cumplieron los diez años, el orfanato ya no pudo hacerse cargo de ellos. Les darían una vivienda y dinero para que se procuraran una manutención hasta que pudieran valerse por sí mismos. Se fueron a vivir juntos a una pequeña casita de madera, a las afueras de la villa. –Kawa sonrió, ante los recuerdos de su casa. Hikari tragó saliva, recordando que la última vez que la había visto estaba envuelta en llamas.- Reichi fue un ninja prodigio. Todos se quedaron asombrados cuando descubrieron que aquel niño sin pasado y sin familia era capaz de controlar los cinco chakras. –Lanzó una mirada significativa a Hikari.- Don que más tarde heredaría su hija. Pero eso no viene al caso. –Sacudió la cabeza.- Los dos torbellinos rubios de la Cascada se convirtieron en dos pupilos excelentes. Kasumi destacaba por su inteligencia, que su hijo no ha heredado –soltó una risilla, contagiándosela al resto-, y Reichi por su coraje y su fuerza. Cuando se convirtieron en genins, les pusieron en el mismo equipo que a Yuusha, el que completaría el grupo de rubios.

Kawa sonrió nostálgicamente, con un deje de dolor en las pupilas. Nadie se atrevió a hablar durante unos minutos. Los hombros de Kawa se convulsionaron un momento, y luego elevó la vista. Les miró a todos a los ojos, y se detuvo en Hikari. Ella contestó a una muda pregunta.

-Tu padre.

Él asintió y se llevó una mano a la parte baja de la espalda, cerca de los riñones. Acarició el sello que mantenía a Houkou en su interior. Naruto no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al estómago por inercia, al darse cuenta de lo mucho que él y Kawa se parecían. O tal vez no tanto.

-Crecieron formando parte de una misma familia. Los tres se prepararon para los exámenes de jounin con ahínco, pero, de pronto, a pocos días de la prueba, mi madre comenzó a sentirse mal. Decidió no hacer el examen. Esperaría al siguiente. –Hizo una pausa.- Mientras Reichi y Yuusha hacían el examen, a ella le dieron la noticia de que estaba embarazada. –Dejó escapar una carcajada.- ¡Imaginad sus caras cuando, ya convertidos en jounin, les dijeron que la familia aumentaba! Mi madre decidió que dejaría la vida ninja por el momento, unos años, para ocuparse de mí como era debido. Mi padre y ella se casaron a los dos meses. Entonces… -Bajó la mirada.- Reichi dijo que quería ver mundo. Aunque yo creo… que se sentía excluido. Había estado con Kasumi toda la vida, y, aunque Yuusha era su mejor amigo, ellos iban a formar una familia. Por fuerza tenía que sentir que sobraba. Se marchó después de la boda, prometiendo que volvería para mi nacimiento. Su viaje le llevó a conocer a mucha gente, pero… Su aventura terminó cuando llegó a Konoha. O tal vez no hizo nada más que empezar, no lo sé. Se sintió como en casa, y decidió quedarse un tiempo. Hizo amigos, y yo creo que incluso llegó a olvidar todas las dudas que dejaba atrás. –Negó con la cabeza.- Pero lo bueno le llegó cuando conoció a Sayoko. Se debió de quedar atontado. –Los otros sonrieron, aunque a Hikari se le veía triste.- Mi madre me enseñó una carta que él le mandó desde Konoha. "Es una mujer maravillosa. Tiene dos años menos que yo. Es morena, con unos ojos oscuros preciosos. La cosa más bonita que he visto nunca. La mejor persona que he conocido…" En esa carta no se cansaba de alabarla. Finalmente, antes de despedirse, ponía: "Kasumi… Creo que por fin entiendo lo que sentís tú y Yuusha. Creo que me he enamorado." –Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro, y Sasuke parpadeó, preguntándose si todos los tíos eran así enamorados. "Espero que yo no", pensó al instante. Hikari sonrió. Naruto se sorbió los mocos sonoramente y todos le miraron. Él desvió la vista. Kawa retomó su relato negando con la cabeza.- Cuando la carta llegó a mi madre, en la Cascada, faltaba un mes para que yo naciera. Y Reichi ya había conseguido enamorar a Sayoko. Pero tuvo que volver a la Cascada, recordando la promesa que le hizo a mi madre. Dejó en Konoha a Sayoko, prometiendo que volvería cuanto antes. Yo… nací una semana antes de lo esperado. La misma noche en que Houkou despertó. Mi madre nunca me contó qué pasó exactamente aquella noche, porque recordarlo le ponía muy triste. Dos días después llegó Reichi y se encontró con que mi madre estaba en el hospital con un niño-demonio y que una lápida era lo único que quedaba de su mejor amigo. Eso y la leyenda de un héroe. –Miró de soslayo a Hikari.- Todos pensaron que cuando mi madre saliera del hospital sería la persona más desgraciada del mundo. Pero salió con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos. Reichi no se había separado de ella en ningún momento. Pese a la muerte de mi padre, mi madre siempre fue feliz. No quiero decir que no le echara de menos… pero… Era como si… -Acabó por negar con la cabeza.- No lo sé… Extraño. El caso es que mi madre se quedó conmigo en la Cascada y Reichi volvió a Konoha con Sayoko. Mi madre fue feliz conmigo. Tenía yo un año y medio cuando Reichi volvió a la Cascada, esta vez acompañado por Sayoko. –Su mirada se endureció por unos instantes.- Habían huido de Konoha. Habían querido casarse, pero la familia de ella no lo aceptó. Reichi era buen ninja, pero un huérfano sin pasado ni futuro y pertenecía a una villa menor, sin kage siquiera. Supongo que los padres de Sayoko serían unos estirados y basta. Un par de repipis idiotas. -Hizo una mueca y el equipo 7 rió. Hikari puso los brazos en jarras.- Oh, claro, que siguen siendo tus abuelos… -Ella asintió, pero acabó sonriendo, disculpándole por todo. Kawa sonrió, con los ojos centelleantes.- Ella estaba embarazada. Mi madre les acogió en su casa y se hizo muy amiga de Sayoko. Supongo que verles a ellos felices le recordaría a mi padre, pero nunca se quejó. Yo no les recuerdo. Al menos sus rostros. Pero… Sayoko me cantaba nanas todas las noches para que me durmiera. Yo siempre tenía pesadillas con Houkou hasta que llegó ella y me calmó. Recuerdo esa nana.

Comenzó a tararear una melodía. Naruto sonrió, como si le evocara un lejano recuerdo. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Sakura dio un bote.

-¡Me la cantaba mi madre de pequeña!

Sasuke la miró y asintió.

-Mi madre también. –Todos le miraron, aunque la mirada de Kawa era claramente diferente a las demás.- Es una canción de cuna típica de Konoha.

Él asintió, dispuesto a retomar su relato.

-Cuando Sayoko se puso de parto Reichi la llevó al hospital y mi madre se quedó conmigo en nuestra casa. Yo estaba muy nervioso. De madrugada aún no había noticias suyas, así que me quedé dormido. Lo que yo nunca supe es que nunca llegaron al hospital. –El ambiente se tensó. Había llegado el momento.- Unos hombres les atacaron por el camino. Eran esbirros de Orochimaru. –Los hombros de Hikari se desplomaron. Orochimaru… Él había matado a sus padres.- Habían oído hablar del ninja de los cinco chakras, y pensaron que su amo les recompensaría s se le llevaban. A él y a su mujer parturienta. Orochimaru no pudo ponerse más contento. El ninja de los cinco chakras y su mujer, a punto de dar a luz. Enseguida descubrió que ella era la mujer que había huido de Konoha. Decidió que quería ese bebé. Que te quería a ti. –Hikari se encogió ante la intensidad de su mirada. Una gota de sudor perló su rostro y tragó saliva. Kawa bajó la vista. Lo siguiente no sería agradable.- Orochimaru asesinó a tu madre con sus propias manos en cuanto te dio a luz.

Sakura se llevó las manos después de gritar brevemente. Naruto y Sasuke sólo observaron a Kawa incrédulos. Hikari se mantuvo estática. No se lo creía, no podía aceptarlo.

-Luego quiso ponerte el sello. –Kawa atravesó los barrotes con la mano y la posó sobre la cicatriz del cuello de Hikari.- Es tan imperfecta porque en ese momento Reichi te arrancó de sus manos. Te sacó de allí. Te salvó la vida. Pero había perdido a su mujer, y eso no iba a dejarlo así. Cuando te dejó en manos de Kasumi ya sabía que jamás volvería. Todos conocemos el resultado de su batalla contra Orochimaru.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Todos miraban a Kawa con los ojos como platos. Tal vez por eso no se habían dado cuenta de que Hikari se había abrazado a sí misma y se había echado a llorar.

En cuanto se percataron Naruto se abrazó a ella con fuerza. Sakura le imitó, y Sasuke (imposibilitado de hacerlo por su pierna y el brazo) miró a Kawa. A él se le veía con furia en la mirada. Tenía los puños apretados, con los nudillos pálidos. Temblaba como una hoja mecida por el viento de pura ira.

-Orochimaru nunca soportó que te escaparas. Ahora tiene poder suficiente como para intentar matarte.

-¡Pero eso es ridículo!

Sasuke estaba furioso. Se había tensado en la silla de ruedas.

-Cuando yo conocí a Hikari estábamos en la guarida de Orochimaru. ¡¿Me puedes decir por qué coño no la mató entonces?!

Pero la mirada de Kawa no había perdido seguridad.

-¿Orochimaru vio a Hikari en algún momento?

Sasuke retrocedió. Se le vio dudar.

-No, él… Estaba enfermo. No podía salir de la cama y estaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia constantemente. Con medicamentos y… No, no la vio.

Kawa asintió.

-Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que fue ella quien estuvo allí. Se le ha vuelto a escapar. Y esta vez… se llevó algo con ella.

Kawa miró acusadoramente a Sasuke. Él se sintió como si un millón de manos le señalaran. Kawa desvió la mirada hacia Hikari.

-Para él eres como un dolor de cabeza. Y a nadie le gusta tener un dolor de cabeza.

Naruto se puso en pie.

-¡Pues que se tome una aspirina, pero a ella que la deje en paz!

Todos le miraron unos instantes. Fue como mágico, pero con aquel comentario, Naruto consiguió romper toda la tensión aun sin proponérselo. Todos comenzaron a reír al instante. Hikari miró a Kawa y él, con la mano a través de los barrotes, le limpió las lágrimas.

-No voy a dejar que te haga ningún daño…

Ella bajó la vista, sonriendo. Entonces… se humedeció los labios y le miró.

-Kawa… ¿Sabes…? ¿Sabes quiénes eran los padres de mi madre? ¿Mis abuelos? Tal vez… Podrían estar vivos. Aquí, en Konoha. ¡Puedo haberme cruzado con ellos sin darme cuenta!

Habló en susurros y Kawa lo agradeció. La miró seriamente.

-No. No sé quiénes eran tus abuelos. No sé quién es la familia de tu madre.

Ella bajó la vista. Un destello de esperanza se había apagado en sus ojos.

Kawa apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Odiaba mentirle.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¿Itachi?

Se detuvo a centímetros de la salida. Mierda.

-¿Dónde vas?

Se giró, pero no contestó. Kisame le observaba con curiosidad mal disimulada, con el ceño fruncido.

-Últimamente estás muy extraño... Desde que volviste de Konoha. -Él no contestó. Siguió mirándole, impertérrito.- Vas a volver, ¿verdad?

-No es asunto tuyo.

Kisame se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Luego comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

-Me entero de los cotilleos que circulan por al guarida, Itachi. Han tratado de asesinar a tu hermano hace unos días. ¿Vas a comprobar que Sasuke-chan está a salvo?

Itachi se dio la vuelta. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños dentro de las mangas, tratando de calmarse.

-No. Voy a comprobar que el que ha tratado de asesinarle sigue con vida -"Para poder matarle yo", no pudo evitar el pensamiento.

A sus espaldas, Kisame se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras. Pero estás poniendo en peligro nuestra seguridad, y eso no le gusta al líder. -Itachi apretó la mandíbula. No hacía falta que se lo recordara.- La última vez que volviste de Konoha te siguieron. Le liquidamos a tiempo, pero no sabemos si llegó a mandar algún mensaje sobre nuestra localización.

-Te aseguro que no lo hizo.

Kisame miró su espalda. Estaba tenso. En los últimos tiempos Itachi estaba muy cambiado. Se alteraba mucho, aunque no lo denotara, y dejaba escapar detalles que decían mucho de lo que se llevaba entre manos.

-El líder confía en ti. Has demostrado tu lealtad a Akatsuki. No traiociones esa confianza porque te hayas encaprichado con una niñita mona.

Kisame se dio la vuelta y se adentró de nuevo en los entresijos de la guarida de Akatsuki. Itachi salió al exterior y colocó de nuevo los sellos de la entrada, cerrándola a cal y canto. Suspiró.

-Maldita sea...

Tuvo la tentación de golpear algo, pero no debía perder la razón. Ahora lo importante era ir hasta Konoha. Se obligó a pensar en eso. Konoha. Sasuke, Kawa. Hikari.

"Maldita sea, Itachi", se dijo. "No puedes dejar que se enteren. Akatsuki es demasiado peligroso para ella."

Si encima se fijaban en Hikari...

Suspiró de nuevo. También estaba el problema del líder. Ya no tenía en él la fe ciega de antes. Comenzaba a sospechar.

No había traicionado a Akatsuki, pero tenía claro que iba a pasar algo. Y necesitaba ir a Konoha.

Itachi se puso en marcha. Pero en aquel momento no sabía que aquella visita posiblemente cambiaría su vida.

* * *

**Espero vuestros reiews, corazones. Y que paséis un buen año. Y -publicidad subliminal- pasaros por mi nuevo fic, un regalo de cumpleaños para Hinata n.n ¡NaruHina! Para el próximo meteré un poco sobre llos, dos, lo prometo. Un beso!!**

**Sayo!**


	8. Capítulo 7: Luna de medianoche

**Hola! Bueno, lo primero, siento la tardanza. Últimamente no puedo cumplir con mis plazos Por distintas razones que no voy a contar aquí ahora... El caso es que, bueno, este es ya... ¡¿el 7?! ¡Hala! Mentira, lo tenía calculado. El ocho será especial (más largo de lo normal por contener dos aconteciemientos importantes) y le subiré (sin ninguna duda) el día 8 de febrero. ¿Por qué? Será mi auto-regalo de cumpleaños** **n.n Ya soy una año más vieja, sí. Bueno, pues eso. Sobre este capítulo, poco tengo que decir. Bueno, una cancioncilla. De mis preferidas (¿por qué es para Itachi? no tiene nada que ver, lalalalalalalala). El capítulo por entero está dedicado a Hikari, al Yonaka, y también se presenta a los otros dos chicos que tocan con ellos. Tengo que decir que están "robados" de otros animes xD Pero encajaban. Y son muy monos. Este capítulo avanza un poco lo que será el siguiente... Atentos a los pensamientos de Sasuke y sus planes. A más de uno le dará hambre. Y el final... atención fanáticos del ItaHika, va para ustedes. Espero que el próximo le disfruteis n.n (seguro...).**

**Sin nada más que decir, un beso!!! **

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Luna de medianoche  
**

Entró tarareando en la casa. Agarró las bolsas como pudo con un brazo y giró la llave en la cerradura con la mano libre. Empujó la puerta con el trasero y la cerró con el pie. Se descalzó sin soltar las bolsas y luego sonrió. No dejó de tararear en ningún momento.

Entró en la cocina y acomodó todos los víveres en sus respectivos lugares. Luego cerró los ojos, se apoyó en la vitrocerámica apagada y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse sobres las cuerdas de una guitarra invisible.

-Vaya, pareces feliz.

Ella asintió cuando Sasuke entró en la cocina. La simple felicidad que irradiaba ella se le contagió, haciéndole sonreír también. Por primera vez se la veía plenamente feliz, después de semanas.

Ella se acercó y se puso de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla.

-¿Ya sabes qué te vas a poner esta noche?

Salió al salón y se sentó en el sofá, invitándole con una mirada a hacer lo mismo.

-Da igual, vaya con lo que vaya seguiré estando buenísimo, así que… -Se sentó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros mientras ella se reía.- ¿Y tú? La gente está ansiosa por tu vuelta al Yonaka.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, acomodándose aún más entre sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Sí. Shiki me ha dicho que ha comprado focos de colores nuevos y una máquina de humo. ¡Una máquina de humo! Y además ha renovado todo el material de sonido, incluidos los micrófonos.

-Guau. Para que luego digas que no te quieren.

Hikari sonrió. De repente se puso tensa. Sasuke notó su nerviosismo y frunció el ceño.

-Ah, y… -Oh, Dios. Le había puesto de buen humor. Ahora venía lo malo.- Los de Konoha Pop quieren una entrevista y una sesión de fotos… Hiro y Kaien ya han dicho que sí y…

-No. No, no, no. –Sasuke se levantó del sofá.- No vas a convencerme. No quiero entrevistas, ya lo sabes. Si me dedico a la música es por diversión, no para ser famoso. Soy ninja, Hikari, no el ídolo sexual de una generación.

Ella rió por lo bajo.

-Siendo ninja o siendo músico, da igual. Lo eres de todas formas.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, molesto, y se dirigió a su cuarto. Escuchó a Hikari levantarse y seguirle. Esa chica no sabía cuando rendirse.

-Vamos, Sasuke. Son sólo un par de preguntas y las foto-

-¡He dicho que no, Hikari! ¿Es que ya se te ha olvidado lo de la última vez?

Hikari movió la nariz. Cómo olvidarlo. A Sasuke le habían preguntado si se había tirado a alguna enfermera más a parte de a Sakura y casi se come a la reportera. Habían tenido que sujetarle para que no le clavara su propio bolígrafo en un ojo.

-Bueno, esta vez han prometido que nada de preguntas personales.

-¡Ja! Sí, Hikari, y soy streaper. –Ella se sonrojó levemente y él adivinó sus pensamientos, pero decidió ignorarlos.- Se dedican al cotilleo. Les importa más la vida privada de las personas que la música que hacen.

Entró en su cuarto y casi le cierra a Hikari la puerta en las narices, pero ella consiguió entrar en la habitación a tiempo.

-Oh, vamos, Sasuke. –Le puso morritos y Sasuke desvió la vista.- Hazlo por mí…

-Eres rastrera –escupió-.

-¡Y tú serías mi amigo si aceptaras! Piensa en Kaien y en Hiro, a ellos les hace mucha ilusión todo esto. Además, prometieron hacer publicidad de las actuaciones en el Yonaka, ¡y para Shiki eso es estupendo! Por fin podría dejar de ser shinobi y dedicarse por completo al Yonaka. Es lo que quiere… Anda…

Sasuke lo sopesó por unos instantes. Y de pronto una lucecita se iluminó en su cabeza.

-Vale, lo haré –Hikari sonrió tanto que fue todo dientes relucientes-, pero con una condición. –Los hombros de la chica se cayeron de repente y su sonrisa se desvaneció.-

-¿Qué?

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella, amenazadoramente.

-Quiero que me enseñes la letra de la canción.

Hikari se indignó. ¡Si sólo les había dado las partituras era porque no quería que vieran la letra! Pero Sasuke era demasiado curioso. Y no podía aguantar unas horas más.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

-Entonces no hay entrevista.

-¡No! –Ella titubeó. No quería enseñársela…- Sasuke, ya sabes que… -Terminó exhalando una bocanada de aire.- Esa canción está dedicada a alguien… y me daría mucha vergüenza que alguien la escuchara antes de esta noche.

Sasuke se irguió y parpadeó. ¿Hikari y vergüenza en la misma frase? ¿Qué coño decía en esa canción para que le provocara timidez?

-¿Hikari…?

-No preguntes, por favor. Pídeme cualquier cosa menos eso. Por favor.

Sasuke la miró durante unos instantes. Una gota de sudor frío le recorrió el contorno de la mandíbula. Acabó por suspirar y rendirse.

-Está bien. Tendrás tu entrevista.

Hikari dio un salto olímpico que casi la clava en el techo de la habitación y abrazó a Sasuke con tal fuerza que casi le ahoga.

En ese instante, llamaron al timbre.

Hikari arrastró a Sasuke hasta la puerta, negándose a soltarle y dándole las gracias repetidamente. Cuando abrió la puerta, por fin Sasuke quedó libre. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¡Ha dicho que sí! ¡Tenemos la entrevista!

Al otro lado de la puerta, Kaien alzó el puño y gritó un "hurra" que hizo temblar las paredes. Hiro se dejó abrazar por Hikari y ambos comenzaron a dar saltitos mientras lo planificaban todo en voz baja.

Kaien era un muchacho alto de veinte años que tocaba la batería en el Yonaka. Tenía el pelo corto y despuntado, de color negro al igual que sus ojos rasgados. Su rostro era anguloso y de facciones muy marcadas. Hiro, en cambio, era un chico que apenas pasaba de los dieciséis años, pero que era un genio con el bajo. Era rubio, de la misma altura que Hikari más o menos, y con los ojos verdes agua. El pelo también lo llevaba corto, pero repeinado con fijador.

Sasuke sonrió al verles. Eran unos buenos chicos, y ambos querían ser músicos profesionales. Al contrario que Hikari y él, no compaginaban su vida musical con la de ninja. Kaien trabajaba de camarero desde hacía unos años, cuando cambió los kunais por las baquetas, e Hiro vivía del sustento que le proporcionaban sus padres, que tenían una tienda de comestibles.

Hikari les invitó a pasar. Estuvieron allí un par de horas, planificándolo todo para aquella noche, en la que el Yonaka volvería a estar lleno sólo para verles a ellos. Comprobaron algunas dudas acerca de la partitura, ya que la canción era un poco más difícil que el resto porque no habían contado en los ensayos con un apoyo vocal. Hikari quería mantener el misterio hasta el final. Calentó las cuerdas vocales y entonó algunas frases sueltas de otras canciones.

Se lo pasaron bien. Estaban animados. Y no era para menos. Por fin parecía que todo iría bien.

Hikari recuperada, Kawa absuelto, el Yonaka, la cena para esa noche con Sakura…

Le recorrió un escalofrío. Habían cenado juntos más veces, pero nunca se habían quedado solos, y que Naruto no volvería hasta la mañana siguiente, entretenido en el botellón que había organizado Kiba.

Después del concierto en el Yonaka se irían a casa de Sakura. Cenarían. Y luego… el postre.

Aquella noche prometía ser interesante.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El establecimiento estaba más lleno que nunca. Había gente hasta en las ventanas abiertas. Shiki sonrió en el backstage con lágrimas en los ojos. Después de aquel concierto, haría su última misión. La música sonaba más alta de lo normal. Después de todo, era un día de celebración.

Hikari se acercó a él y le abrazó antes de salir al escenario.

Ella llevaba un vestido negro con mariposas en blanco. Iba atado alrededor de su cuello y dejaba totalmente al descubierto su espalda. Se había ondulado ligeramente el pelo, y los labios le brillaban con el gloss. Estaba más bonita que nunca.

-Estás preciosa. Gracias. Esta noche vais a arrasar.

-Y es todo gracias a ti. Por cierto, el equipo nuevo es espectacular.

-Porque os merecéis lo mejor. -Se volvió a acercar a ella y la besó de nuevo en la mejilla.- Por cierto, ha venido gente desde muy lejos a veros.

-Sí, Gaara dijo que no se lo perdería.

Echó un vistazo al pelirrojo a través de los aparatos electrónicos. Sonrió. Que guapo estaba el condenado.

-No, de más lejos. –Ella parpadeó un par de veces.- Han venido tus incondicionales de la Cascada.

Hikari botó.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, son un chico y una chica, creo. Antes les he visto hablando con tu hermano.

Hikari pensó durante unos instantes. Y de pronto cayó en la cuenta.

-¡Gracias por avisarme, Shiki!

-No me lo agradezcas. Sal ahí y haz que esta noche los gritos de los que te quieren lleguen hasta las estrellas.

-Ésa me la apunto.

Le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo a buscar a Sasuke. Lo encontró abriendo y cerrando los dedos nerviosamente, aunque su rostro seguía impertérrito.

-¡Sasuke! –Él la cogió entre los brazos. Le temblaban.- No te vas a creer quién ha venido.

-¿Quién?

-¡Sayuri y Takei!

-¿Sayu…? –Sasuke recapacitó unos momentos. Al final se dio cuenta: los compañeros de equipo de Kawa.- ¡Sayuri y Takei! ¡Dios mío!

-Hablaremos después.

En ese momento se escuchó a Shiki subir los escalones que llevaban al escenario después de rogar la cielo que todo saliera bien aquella noche.

La gente comenzó a gritar, los focos le iluminaron y la música se extinguió.

-¡Hoy, esta noche, los que estáis aquí, estáis de suerte! –La gente le vitoreó.- ¡Vais a ver el renacimiento de un estrella! –Más vítores.- Empecemos por presentar a los tres afortunados que están con ella en el escenario. –Hubo aplausos y algunas chicas que gritaron.- ¡Kaien, a la batería!

El chico cogió aire, miró a sus compañeros y les hizo un gesto con dos dedos, tocándose la sien.

-Nos vemos arriba. En el cielo.

Salió al escenario y alzó los brazos, terminados en sus dos baquetas. Se apresuró a besarlas, como hacía al principio de cada actuación.

-¡Hirooooo… al bajo!

El joven apretó la mano de Hikari y subió, haciendo un poco el tonto. Les lanzó besos a las chicas de la primera fila y luego arrancó una ovación al público con un guiño.

-¡Guitarrista! –Las chicas gritaron. Sasuke sonrió, y Hikari rió por lo bajo.- ¡Uchiha Sasuke, chicas!

Un griterío general se escuchó en toda la periferia del local. Se escuchó a alguien crujir los puños en una mesa reservada.

-Vale, allá vamos…

-Sasuke. –Él se giró para mirar a Hikari. Sorprendentemente, se había puesto seria.- Prométeme algo. –Él alzó una ceja.- Diga lo que diga la canción, tú sigue tocando.

Sasuke la miró, sorprendido. Acabó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Aún estaba confuso cuando salió al escenario a recibir los aplausos que la gente le dedicaba. Buscó con la mirada la mesa en la que se sentaban todos sus amigos. La encontró. Todos le miraban y le aplaudían. Naruto gritaba, subido al asiento, y Sakura estaba sentada a su lado con los brazos cruzados y cara de fastidio. Sasuke negó con la cabeza levemente y se sonrió. Cogió la guitarra eléctrica, azul oscura con algunos tribales en negro, y toda ella, incluido el mástil, salpicada de pétalos de cerezo movidos por el viento. De hecho, le había puesto un detalle más, especial para aquella ocasión. Dio la vuelta a la guitarra disimuladamente aparentando estar trabajando con las clavijas.

Naruto se dio cuenta enseguida. Llamó a Sakura y señaló el escenario. Ella miró en esa dirección y sonrió al ver el kanji con su nombre en el reverso de la guitarra de su novio. Él sonrió a su vez.

-¡Ahora, silencio un momento, por favor! –Todo el mundo volvió a centrar la mirada en Shiki. Sonreía, con el micrófono cerca de los labios. Lo colocó en el pie y alzó ambas manos.- Llevamos mucho tiempo esperando este momento. ¡Hoy, después de tanto tiempo, su voz llenará de nuevo el Yonaka!

La gente coreó su nombre. La aplaudió, rogó que saliera a escena.

Hikari cerró los ojos en el backstage y sonrió. Escuchó todas y cada una de las voces, su nombre con tantos tonos diferentes… Abrió los ojos y se sintió en medio del éxtasis, como si subiera drogada al escenario.

Cuando apareció, el ruido fue ensordecedor. Shiki pensó en que le denunciarían por contaminación acústica. "Al cuerno", pensó. Ningún vecino iba a quejarse.

Hikari le abrazó y le dio un beso en cada mejilla. Shiki creyó ver una lágrima en sus ojos. Pero se dio cuenta de que sólo era el reflejo de las suyas.

Bajó del escenario y miró a la banda en él.

-¡Shiki! –Era una camarera quien le llamaba. Era Yua, su novia.- ¡Hemos batido récords! ¡Tenemos en una noche lo mismo que en un año!

Shiki miró el local lleno con la boca abierta. Vale, lo acababa de decidir. Cerraría un tiempo y haría obras. Lo agrandaría. Sí, y un escenario más grande. Convertiría su bar en una sala de conciertos, especial para Hikari, Kaien, Hiro y Sasuke. Y en lo que durara la reforma, él y Yua se irían de vacaciones a una isla paradisíaca.

Qué cojones.

-Yua. –Su novia dejó las dos cocteleras y se cercó a él limpiándose las manos con un trapo que llevaba atado al delantal.- Cásate conmigo.

En el primer momento ella se puso pálida. Luego se sonrojó. Y por último se lanzó a sus brazos y aceptó con un beso.

Shiki la abrazó. Aún tenía que pedirle a Hikari que fuera su dama de honor.

Hikari cayó a todo el establecimiento con una mirada. Sonrió y acercó sus labios al micrófono. Parecía brillar, desprender un resplandor propio.

-¡Hola! –La gente le aclamó.- ¡Me alegro de estar de vuelta con todos vosotros! –Su sonrisa cada vez se hacía más grande.- ¡He recibido varios ramos de flores vuestros en el hospital! ¡Muchas gracias! –Dos chicas de la primera fila, que llevaban allí desde primera hora de la mañana, se abrazaron. La mayoría de los ramos eran suyos- Pero… -Todos callaron.-…esta noche quiero dar las gracias a alguien más. Una persona que… bueno, que me ha ayudado mucho. Y que, no sé cómo… pero me ha hecho muy feliz. –Todos estaban expectantes. Todos querían un nombre. Hikari sonrió tristemente.- No sé quién es… Pero me he enamorado de él.

Una exclamación recorrió el local. Hiro y Kaien se miraron, sin entender. Entonces, sin dar más explicaciones, Hikari dio una señal. Detrás de la batería, Kaien seguía confuso. A Hiro de repente se le habían olvidado las notas. Fue Sasuke quien se colocó al lado de Hikari y tocó un par de compases. Los otros dos se recuperaron del lapsus. Hikari giró la cabeza y les sonrió. Empezaron a tocar.

Y las palabras surgieron de la garganta de Hikari para formar la melodía.

"_Dicen que el silencio mata al alma, _

_Palabras al corazón._

_No conozco tu mirada pero tú…_

_Por ti pierdo la razón._

_No recuerdo el lugar, _

_El cómo ni el por qué,_

_Sólo el contacto de _

_Tus labios en mi piel. _

_Sólo tus palabras encantadas,_

_Palabras que me dejaron hechizada._

_¿Cómo amar a un hombre_

_Sin cara ni nombre_

_Sólo por su dulce voz?_

_Caballero andante, _

_Mi príncipe azul._

_Y si algún día_

_Llamás a mi balcón_

_Buscare tus manos, _

_Buscaré tus labios._

_Volveré a oír tu dulce voz…_

_Y sabré… que eres tú. _

_Comprender que no importa la piel,_

_Ni el color de tus ojos_

_Ni el pasado ni el futro_

_Solamente el corazón,_

_Todo lo que sentimos tú y yo. _

_No me importa lo que piensen,_

_No importa que me atormenten._

_Simplemente quiero amarte_

_Sin ninguna condición._

_¿Cómo amar a un hombre_

_Sin cara ni nombre_

_Sólo por su dulce voz?_

_Caballero andante, _

_Mi príncipe azul._

_Y si algún día_

_Llamás a mi balcón_

_Buscare tus manos, _

_Buscaré tus labios._

_Volveré a oír tu dulce voz…_

_Y sabré…quién me enamoró."_

La gente gritó. Todos gritaban. Sasuke tocó las últimas notas y se sintió flotar. Estaba en el cielo, no tenía ninguna duda. Hiro y Kaien no podían hablar. Hikari miró la mesa donde estaban todos sus amigos.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Kawa.

Y su sonrisa se borró de golpe.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Mierda. Se sintió pequeño. Se sintió especial en medio de tanta gente.

Porque él lo sabía.

Era el único en todo el local, no en toda Konoha… En todo el mundo que sabía ese nombre.

Que conocía el rostro del hombre al que Hikari amaba.

Y lo odiaba.

Después de escuchar a Hikari, ya no le hacía falta nada más. Frunció el ceño y salió corriendo, empujando a todos los que se ponían en su camino. Puedo escuchar a Sayuri y a Takei gritar su nombre. También a Hikari desde el escenario.

Salió del local, después de muchos esfuerzos.

Estaba sudando. Respiraba con dificultad.

Mierda, esa canción…

Y lo peor de todo: a quién iba dirigida.

Él lo sabía.

Lo sabía.

Lo sabía.

Lo sabía.

Lo sabía.

Lo sabía.

Lo había sabido siempre.

Había acabado en un callejón, entre cubos de la basura. Entonces una pluma negra cayó del cielo, y él la recogió con la mano.

La miró.

Sintió el odio corroerle, quiso apartarlo de él, no rendirse a ese sentimiento.

Pero era inútil. Se sintió sucumbir a la locura.

Apretó la pluma.

Y entonces escuchó el graznido sobre su cabeza.

Elevó la vista al cielo y allí estaba, volando en círculos, el ave negra. Descendió hasta posarse en un cubo negro a su lado. Giró la cabeza y Kawa se vio reflejado en aquel ojo negro como la oscuridad misma.

El cuervo graznó de nuevo y elevó el vuelo. Kawa le siguió, saltando por los tejados de Konoha.

Esa era la señal que siempre utilizaban. Siempre que quería verle, Itachi mandaba un cuervo que le guiaría hasta el lugar donde él estaba.

Itachi estaba en Konoha.

Kawa aumentó la velocidad, obligando a su guía a hacer lo mismo.

Detrás de él, Hikari se quitó los zapatos de tacón y le siguió.

No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, pero estaba segura de que era importante.

No sabía cuánto.

* * *

**¿Reviews? Desde que empezó la segunda temporada tengo muy pocos u.u Pero bueno, los pocos que son me alegran el día n.n Quiero hacer unas aclaraciones sobre Kaien y Hiro. Kaien es, físicamente, como Shiba Kaien (xD) de Bleach. Siempre amaré a ese hombre, ains. Está mezclado con Zack Fair (Final Fantasy VII). Ése gesto que hace al subir al escenario es el que hace Zack en el opening de Crisis Core justo antes de saltar del helicóptero. A ése también le amo xD. En cuanto a Hiro, su físico es el de Hiro de Soul Eater (a ver si lo adivinas. Sí, también me gusta xD Aunque sea de relleno ;o;) y su personalidad es más como la de Shin (Shininchi) de NANA. También bajista del grupo. Pero no es ni un mujeriego ni un niño muy crecidito xD Sus ojos me recuerdan mucho a los de Cloud (Final Fantasy VII). Y, bueno, Kaien también tiene una parte de Ren (NANA). Es igual de romántico y mono y... ains, otro que me ha robado el corazón. Al final, me quedo sin nada u.u Shiki es más mayor, con el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes. Ya se le verá un poco mejor, su persoonalidad y eso, en la boda. Como veis, con los nombres no he sido muy original. Pero me gustan y quedan bien. Olé. Así que así se han quedado. **

**Espero que con esto os los podáis imaginar mejor. Saldrán en algún capítulo más. Espero que nadie haya pensado que el pobre Kawa se ha vuelto loco. Vale, sí, está un poco demente. Es que le ha afectado que Hikari se haya enamorado de su mejor amigo y tal... A partir de ahora, en el fic, os haré una advertencia: Atentos a los cuervos. Kukukukuku... **

**Sin anda más, un beso. Muchas gracias de antemano por los reviews! Ah! Y ya terminé el trailer de la segunda temporada. Si lo quieres, dímelo en el review (o pm) y te envío el link. Está colgado en YouTube para disfrute de todos. **

**Sayo!!! **


	9. Capítulo 8: Acerca de los distintos

**Hola!!! Ya soy un año más vieja!! Me he detectado tres arrugas que no tenía el año pasado... (es broma, aún soy joven n.n) Bueno, prometí subirlo el domingo 8 pero por causas ajenas a mí (y recalco ajenas a mí)** **no pude. Al menos aquí está. Aunque tengo que reconocer que es algo deprimente subir un capítulo cuando no tienes ni un sólo review del anterior. Deprimente digo. Y como diría mi querido Sabelotodo: ¡terrible! tomo 21 de la enciclopedia. Bueno, no voy a ponerme triste por eso. Voy a hablar de este capítulo. Por fin: redoble de tambores, por favor. Sólo les digo que espero que les disfruten (que los fans del ItaHika lo harán) y que sean MUY duros conmigo. Es mi primer lemmon. Y quiero muchas críticas (aunque no tienen por qué ser todas malas xD). Supongo que iré mejorando con el tiempo respectoa esto último. Bueno, les dejo que juzguen. Besos!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8: Acerca de los distintos tipos de amar. **

El subconsciente de Kawa sabía que se estaba adentrando demasiado en el bosque, y además de noche. Pero esas ideas no llegaban hasta su mente racional, totalmente saturada y que prácticamente había perdido la capacidad de pensar.

Cerraba y abría los dedos de las manos repetidamente mientras, entra rama y rama, se deslizaba cortando el aire de la noche. Y, al apoyarse en una rama para impulsarse y dar el siguiente salto, siempre dejaba en ella la marca de su paso, con forma de garras.

La ira de adueñaba de su cuerpo rápidamente. Podría destruir cualquiera cosa que encontrara a su paso, pero estaba reservando fuerzas.

Para matar a Itachi.

Frenó de repente. Abrió los ojos y se cogió la cabeza con las manos. Comenzó a sudar. Apretó los párpados con fuerza.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Matar a Itachi? ¡Era su amigo!

No podía dejar que la sed de sangre de Houkou le dominara. Si en el pasado fue una criatura pacífica, ahora el bijuu se había vuelto loco.

Todas las leyendas de la Cascada y del resto del mundo decían que había sido un ser sabio y justo. Ahora lo único que quería era escapar del cuerpo de Kawa y matar. Matar, asesinar, crear caos y sufrimiento por el mundo.

Él no. Él no era así.

Después de unos minutos, cuando las sacudidas que convulsionaban su cuerpo pararon, continuó.

No tardó en avistar al cuervo de nuevo. Entró con él en el pequeño claro del bosque, y el ave voló veloz hasta posarse en una rama, al lado de la cabeza de su dueño.

Itachi estaba sentado en una rama, y ladeó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño cuando le vio llegar, tan apresurado.

Kawa le miró, tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción.

Él no tenía la culpa… de todos modos, Hikari ya no era para él, lo sabía… aún así, si él no la hubiera salvado… No, entonce hubiera matado a Sasuke, y hubiera sido un gran error…

Entonces una ramita se partió detrás de él.

Itachi se puso rígido, en pie. Kawa se puso pálido. ¿Le habían seguido? Mierda. Itachi era un asesino para Konoha. Si les encontraban juntos, ninguno de los dos saldría bien parado.

Entonces los ojos de Itachi se relajaron, y sus hombros se destensaron. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Tenía la boca levemente abierta de la sorpresa.

Kawa se giró, con una terrible sospecha.

Detrás de él, Hikari no apartaba la vista de Itachi. Iba descalza, con los zapatos de la mano y jadeaba. Sus ojos brillaban.

Kawa sólo pudo pensar en una cosa: la había cagado. Totalmente. Primero, porque había conducido a Hikari hasta Itachi. Y segundo, porque si cada vez que se vieran ella iba vestida así, seguro que Itachi no tardaría en caer rendido a sus pies. Después de todo, era un tío, al igual que él.

Y sus pensamientos no iban mal encaminados.

Lo primero que pensó Itachi fue que nunca antes había visto algo tan hermoso. Enseguida se recriminó por haber pensado eso.

Hikari avanzó un paso. Kawa tragó saliva. Itachi se tensó de nuevo.

-Eres Itachi, ¿verdad? –No hacía falta que preguntara, lo sabía de sobra. Pero tenía una duda arraigando en su pecho, y quería quitársela de la cabeza.- El hermano de Sasuke.

Itachi no se movió durante unos instantes. Nadie lo hizo. Finalmente asintió.

-El asesino de los Uchiha. –Kawa habló detrás de Hikari. Ella se giró para mirarle.- Hikari, vámonos, es peligroso.

Itachi se sorprendió levemente. Pero después comprendió. Sí, era peligroso. Sobretodo para ella…

-No. –Hikari volvió a girarse hacia Itachi.- Quiero quedarme. No creo que seas peligroso.

Kawa abrió la boca. ¿Qué no era peligroso? Sabía de sobra que Itachi no le haría nada por ser quien era, pero, quitando eso, era el tipo más peligroso que conocía.

Itachi alzó la barbilla. Debía seguir fingiendo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Entonces, sucedió. Hikari abrió mucho los ojos por unos instantes. Luego soltó un gritito y corrió hacia Itachi.

A él no le dio tiempo a anticiparse a sus movimientos. Kawa tampoco pudo moverse.

Pero Itachi había hablado. Hikari había escuchado su voz. Ya no tenía ninguna duda.

Ahora todo encajaba. O tal vez eso no hacía más que liarlo todo más.

Itachi se maldijo por ser humano en cuanto Hikari le abrazó, colgándose de su cuello. Kawa le miró con tal ira en la mirada que creyó que le mataría allí mismo.

Como acto reflejo, cuando ella se colgó de su cuello, le pasó ambas manos alrededor de la cintura, creyendo que podría caerse.

Oh, Dios. Después de mucho tiempo, se había sonrojado.

Claro, que Hikari no se daba cuenta de nada. Estaba desbordante de alegría.

-¡Eras tú! ¡Sabía que eras tú! –Le miró a los ojos y él se sonrojó aún más. Eran preciosos.- ¡Sabía que eras tú! –repitió-.

Volvió a esconder la cabeza en su cuello. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba un collar, y de que tenía el pelo bastante más largo que en las fotos que había visto. Jo, y qué bien le quedaba.

Su corazón ya no albergaba más dudas. No sólo le había escuchado hablar, sino que también sentía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y sólo con él se sentía tan segura y cuidada. Si fuera un gato, ronronearía en ese mismo instante.

-Hikari…

Joder, pero qué bien que sonaba su nombre. Es que… tenía una voz tan condenadamente dulce y sexy a la vez…

Itachi se maldijo de nuevo. Mierda, ¿por qué le había temblado la voz? Respiró. Una vez. Dos.

Entonces, Hikari cometió el error de volver a mirarle a los ojos.

Itachi se quedó enganchado en ellos. Se quedaron unos segundos así, sin ni siquiera respirar.

Kawa estaba flipando. Lo primero, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de que Hikari le seguía? Oh, sí, claro, estaba pensando en matar a su mejor amigo. Otra cosa era lo que estaba sucediendo allí en aquel preciso instante.

Sabía el efecto que surtían las miradas de Hikari en él, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que para Itachi sería igual. Después de todo, no eran tan diferentes.

Se acordó de que una vez le dijo a Itachi que Hikari merecía estar con alguien como él.

Vale. Sí, eran muy diferentes. Tal vez, Itachi fuera capaz de hacerla feliz.

Kawa les miró. Supo que tenía razón. Itachi era un asesino. Lo sabía. Pero él era el único, o casi el único, que sabía lo que era en el fondo.

Itachi era humano. Y tenía sentimientos.

Y, tal vez, el pudiera amarla de una forma diferente.

Se dio la vuelta. Él ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Fijo que si Itachi quería decirle algo, podía enviarle un cuervito mensajero con la cartita atada a una pata.

Volvió a adentrarse en el bosque, sin hacer ruido. Oh, era verdad, había dejado plantados a Sayuri y a Takei. Les había prometido que les enseñaría la Aldea.

Podría llevarles a comer al Ichiraku. Ah, no, que iban a irse de botellón. Al menos esa noche no había ningún problema con dónde iban a dormir, ya que no dormirían.

Kawa siguió caminando hacia Konoha, fingiendo que no le importaba lo que pasara a sus espaldas.

Y, sin embargo, las lágrimas eran un amargo recordatorio de que dentro de él algo se había roto.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Hikari seguía mirando a Itachi a los ojos. Había algo en ellos que la volvía loca.

Eran unos ojos tristes. A la vez profundos. Era como mirarse en un espejo. La primera vez que vio los ojos de Sasuke, pensó que parecían dos pozos sin fondo. Pero los de Itachi eran como dos perlas negras, con mucho más significado que los de su hermano.

Podía ver tantas cosas en ellos que la abrumaban. Era como si llevara dos piedras de azabache incrustadas en el rostro.

De pronto, Itachi sonrió.

Fue un gesto que la dejó confundida.

Porque nunca antes había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa. Sintió ganas de llorar, porque había tenido la suerte de encontrar esa sonrisa. Era preciosa. Era tan triste… Tan perfecta…

La había salvado de morir atrapada, cuando Kawa la encerró. Había imaginado a su salvador como un príncipe. Pero Itachi no era un príncipe. Era un ángel venido del cielo exclusivamente para cuidarla a ella.

Todo en él era hermoso.

Le era imposible pensar que había asesinado a sus propios padres, a su propia familia. Cuando le miraba no podía ver al hombre que destrozó la vida de Sasuke. No podía ver a uno de los miembros más peligrosos de Akatsuki.

Tan sólo veía un ángel. La belleza personificada. Se dijo a sí misma que si el amor tuviera forma… Itachi sería esa forma.

Tenía ganas de llorar, de felicidad, de la alegría más pura. Pero había algo que retenía las lágrimas atrapadas en sus ojos. Un impulso aún más fuerte.

Había soñado con ese hombre desde que escuchó su voz por primera vez. Todas las noches revivía sus palabras y el tacto de sus manos, de sus labios.

Sabía lo que todo eso significaba. Ya lo había sentido antes.

La sonrisa de Itachi seguía ahí. La miraba con ternura. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero no le dio tiempo.

Le besó.

Itachi abrió los ojos, más sorprendido que nunca. ¡Le estaba besando! Eso no estaba bien, no debería…

Pero sus labios eran tan sabrosos, tan sugerentes… Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ellos. Correspondió a su beso casi sin darse cuenta.

Hikari estaba asombrada. Jamás había sentido eso antes. Nunca antes nadie le había hecho sentir tan bien. Pensó que nunca antes había amado de esa forma. Ni siquiera a Gaara. Ni a Kawa.

Se separó de los labios de Itachi y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Suspiró, notando como él tragaba saliva.

Le miró con ojos inocentes y una expresión disgustada.

-¿No… te ha gustado?

Él parpadeó.

-No… Es… precisamente eso. –Hikari sonrió y se sonrojó por primera vez. Itachi sonrió de nuevo y ella tuvo que apartar la vista, turbada.- ¿Qué pasa?

Le miró de reojo tímidamente. Seguía sonriendo.

-Me… gusta tu sonrisa.

Ésta se ladeó. Hikari pudo apreciar el gran parecido que tenía con Sasuke.

-Y a mí tus besos.

Hikari dejó escapar una risita justo antes de que Itachi volviera a besarla con furia, pero con mucha ternura.

Todo en él eran polos opuestos. Y a Hikari le gustaba. Ya no podía tener dudas.

Estaba locamente enamorada de Itachi.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Gimió una vez más en su boca y él mordió su labio inferior. Sintió la mano de él acariciar su pecho derecho por encima de la blusa y su cuerpo entero se tensó. Se le erizó el vello de los brazos y arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás para suspirar. Él comenzó a devorar su cuello con ferocidad. Su mano volvió a su cintura y volvió a subir, esta vez por debajo de la blusa.

Ella notó la rigidez de su espalda y el ansia de abrirse paso entre sus piernas. Por primera vez, Sakura tuvo la certeza de hasta dónde quería llegar Sasuke.

Ya la había besado así antes, con avaricia, había recorrido su cuerpo con las manos y con los labios. Pero, no sólo por la situación, sabía que esta vez, Sasuke llegaría más lejos. Lo había comenzado a notar cuando él ni siquiera la había dejado terminar de cenar y la había llevado en volandas hasta su cama.

-Sasuke… -En vez de prestarle atención, él contorneó la copa de su sujetador con el pulgar. Ella gimió.- …es-espera…

Y él frenó de repente. Abrió los ojos y elevó la vista. La miró a los ojos entrecerrados desde detrás de su pecho que subía y bajaba. Tenía las mejillas encarnadas y los labios abultados. Su cuello estaba lleno de marcas rojas y algunas incluso amoratadas.

Notó como la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Se había puesto pálido. Con un movimiento rápido se aparó de encima de ella. Sakura se incorporó en la cama y le observó dar vueltas por la habitación en penumbra como una fiera enjaulada. Y lo peor de todo era que ella era la comida.

Tras unos minutos se sentó a su lado y apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se cogió el rostro con las manos. Ella le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Sasuke.

Él alzó la vista. Elevó una mano con cuidado y dudó antes de acariciar el cuello de Sakura. Recorrió con las yemas de los dedos las marcas que su lujuria había dejado en ella.

Sakura le dejó que lo hiciera. El rostro de Sasuke se contrajo en una mueca de horror y ella le cogió la mano, apartándola de su cuello y acariciándola.

-No pasa nada. –Jugó con los pliegues en su piel. Él estaba nervioso, y le notaba muy inseguro. No es que la hubiera hecho daño, pero… la había asustado. Le abrazó por la espalda.- No pasa nada malo, Sasuke. Es sólo que… Bueno, es la primera vez, ya sabes, y… No me gustaría que fuera… -No encontraba las palabras. Hablar de ese tema con Sasuke era nuevo. Nunca lo habían hablado. En silencio ambos habían decidido que cuando llegara, bienvenido fuera. Pero tal vez tenían ideas muy diferentes sobre cómo sería. Sakura acabó suspirando. Ella también estaba dudando, y eso a él le hacía ponerse aún más nervioso.- No quiero despertarme mañana y pensar que ha sido todo cuestión de lujuria y un par de copas de más.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta enseguida y cogió sus manos entre las suyas. Las miró unos instantes, jugando con ellas, acariciándolas. Le encantaban sus manos… Pero la había hecho daño. Había visto el miedo en sus ojos verdes. Y eso a él el aterraba. Hacerla daño era lo último que quería.

La amaba. Pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Por eso debía demostrárselo de otra forma. Y no conocía forma mejor de hacerlo que entregándose a ella por completo.

-No, amor, no… No es lujuria… Las copas de sake sí, me las he tomado, pero no es… -Ella sonrió, y él lo hizo también, aunque fue una sonrisa débil. Al menos sirvió para cortar un poco la tensión. Sasuke se laxó.- Quiero decir que no quiero hacerlo por simple lujuria. Sabes lo que siento por ti, y quiero demostrártelo. –Alzó una mano y la colocó en su mejilla sonrosada.- Lo siento. De verdad. Me he dejado llevar. –Ella miraba las sábanas mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ese gesto no hacía más que empeorar las cosas.- Tal vez sería mejor que me fuera a casa…

Quiso levantarse, pero ella le agarró el brazo y le empujó de nuevo hacía la cama.

-No, espera… -Le obligó a recostarse sobre ella y lo besó suavemente. Rozó la punta de su nariz con la suya.- No quiero que lo aplacemos más. Quiero hacerlo. –Le miró fijamente a los ojos, con decisión, y él tragó saliva.- Tan sólo… quiero que me ames. Me da igual cómo. Con saber que soy algo para ti es suficiente.

Sasuke dejó escapar una bocanada de aire. Sakura la respiró. Estaba decidida. Quería llegar hasta el final con él y por él. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y enredó los dedos en las hebras de su cabello azabache. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y Sakura notó la diferencia.

Primero pensó que Sasuke se estaba conteniendo. Y ella no quería eso. Pero luego comprendió: no lo hacía. No se contenía. Él ya no necesitaba más.

Se besaron unos minutos más, mientras las caricias recorrían sus cuerpos. Sasuke posó los labios sobre el cuello de Sakura y dejó un rastro de suaves besos en él. Sakura gimió. La ternura con la que ahora Sasuke tocaba su piel la asombraba. Para él era como una buena katana: estaba ahí, delante de él, siempre visible, como en una vitrina, para poder observarla y admirarla. Pero él quería más: quería probarla. Y las mejores katanas sólo podían usarse con delicadeza, no con rudeza.

Sasuke sintió que su camisa desaparecía a un lado de la cama. No se había dado cuenta del momento en el que Sakura se había deleitado desabrochando los botones, uno a uno. Sonrió. Él tenía ventaja, no tenía ningún botón que desabrochar. Agarró la camiseta de Sakura por la cintura y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Se deslizó por la piel de Sakura, provocándole que se le erizara el vello.

La camiseta blanca cayó junto a la negra al lado de la cama, tapando la mitad del arrugado símbolo Uchiha.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama y le tendió una mano a Sakura para que se incorporara con él. Ella la aceptó y se abrazó a él, tratando de disfrutar el contacto de su piel junto a la suya al máximo posible. Sasuke besó su hombro. De hecho, quería besar todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo de Sakura.

Sakura comenzó a dibujar formas abstractas en la espalda de él. Sasuke buscó sus labios de nuevo y ella no tuvo más remedio que entregárselos, con mucho gusto.

Sakura sintió las manos de Sasuke en la espalda. Llegaron hasta el broche del sujetador y comenzó a tratar de desabrocharlo.

Tras unos cuantos intentos fallidos Sasuke dejó los labios de Sakura y miró por encima de su hombro con un gruñido. Ella comenzó a reírse y se llevó una mano a la espalda. Tan sólo necesitó dos dedos para accionar el mecanismo. Sasuke desvió la vista.

-Nunca antes había hecho esto… -trató de excusarse-.

Sakura rió por lo bajo.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de practicar.

Se retiró la prenda, quedando totalmente descubierta para él. Sasuke la observó unos instantes y luego la recostó de nuevo sobre la cama. La beso suavemente en los labios y bajó por su cuello. Sakura tragó saliva sin poder evitarlo. Mientras los labios de Sasuke descendían, su mano derecha trepaba por su cintura. Sakura cogió aire y lo sintió todo de golpe cuando sintió la boca de Sasuke contorneando su seno izquierdo. Con la otra mano comenzó a acariciarle el derecho. Sakura gimió. Sus piernas se cerraron en torno a la cintura de Sasuke. Él cambió al pecho derecho dejando un ínfimo rastro de saliva en su piel. Sakura comenzó a notar calor en la parte baja de su vientre. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y obligó a Sasuke a devolverle sus labios.

Él se acercó de nuevo a su boca y la besó con fuerza. Una de sus manos aún estaba en su pecho, mientras que la otra descansaba en su cintura. Sakura rodeó el pantalón vaquero de Sasuke por la cintura y llegó con las manos hasta el botón. Él gruñó cuando notó que lo desabrochaba. Se irguió y se lo quitó por completo rápidamente, volviendo a colocarse encima de ella. Sakura se sonrojó al notar el cambio que se había producido en el cuerpo de Sasuke. No era la primera vez que… bueno, que se dejaban llevar por la pasión, y las hormonas y sus respectivos cuerpos les jugaban malas pasadas.

Él también lo había notado hacía ya rato, por lo que sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más. Necesitaba hacerla suya. Y lo necesitaba urgentemente.

Bajó la cremallera de la falda de Sakura lentamente, deleitándose con el momento. Luego se la quitó y la minifalda quedó abandonada al lado de sus pantalones.

Se miraron a los ojos. Se besaron. Sasuke la abrazó y segundos después se desprendieron de las dos únicas prendas que les separaban aún.

Sakura respiraba entrecortadamente. Estaba nerviosa. Mucho. Entonces notó que Sasuke vacilaba. No, no podía frenar ahora. No podía echarse atrás. Quería hacerlo ahora que estaba decidida. No quería que la dejara tiempo para pensar en ello.

Alargó una mano hasta su mesilla y abrió el cajón. Palpó el interior y al final encontró la cajita que buscaba. Sasuke la cogió y rápidamente sacó uno de los preservativos. Todas sus dudas se habían disipado de golpe.

Tiró la caja al suelo tras colocárselo. Sakura había observado el gesto y ahora le miraba a los ojos totalmente sonrojada. Sasuke sonrió y la besó, abrazándola. Ambos estaban ya sudando por el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos.

Sakura apretó los puños tras la espalda de Sasuke. Sintió su miembro rozar el suyo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando comenzó a entrar en ella. Unas pocas lágrimas se concentraron en sus ojos al notar dolor al principio. Pero tardó poco en desparecer.

Sasuke parecía estar más seguro de lo que estaba, y buscó apoyo en los labios de ella. Cuando los encontró trató de serenarse. Pero no podía. Era demasiado tarde. Acababa de perder su capacidad para pensar las cosas con frialdad. Se rindió a su instinto y comenzó a embestir contra el cuerpo de Sakura. Ella gimió a la primera vez, y eso a Sasuke le impulsó para repetir el movimiento, con más presteza y fuerza. Lo repitió varias veces, alcanzando una gran velocidad. Notó los labios de Sakura en el lóbulo de su oreja y la escuchó gemir con fuerza. Le susurró su nombre de una forma endiabladamente sensual y él apretó los ojos. Entonces Sakura supo que no aguantaría más. Abrió la boca y cogió aire para después expulsarlo todo en un grito que pareció salir desde lo más hondo de ella.

Sasuke gruñó y salió de ella. Se tumbó a su lado, estirándose por completo. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo frenético, y sentía la sangre golpear cada parte de su cuerpo. Se sentó y cogió la manta para taparse con ella. Sakura se tumbó a su lado tras besarle. Se abrazó a su pecho, escuchando los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

-Sasuke…

Él quiso contestar pero no encontraba la voz para hacerlo. Todas sus fuerzas le habían abandonado. Al final consiguió que de su garganta saliera un sonido. Sakura sonrió y volvió a besarle.

-Te quiero.

Él sonrió y alzó una mano para acariciar su cabello.

Sakura se tumbó de nuevo en su pecho. Cerró los ojos después de que Sasuke le besara la frente. Al poco rato terminó por quedarse dormida.

Sasuke miró al techo y suspiró. Cerró los ojos y apretó un puño en torno a la sábana.

No había podido decírselo. Y de verdad quería hacerlo. Quería decirla que la amaba más que a nadie, pero por alguna razón, las palabras se negaban a salir por sus labios.

Su mente se fue nublando por el cansancio. Rodeó la cintura de Sakura con un brazo y acercó su cuerpo al de ella. Sentir su contacto le reconfortó, y se obligó a sí mismo a pensar que tendríamos oportunidades de decírselo.

Sonrió.

Sí. A partir de entonces tendría muchas oportunidades para decírselo.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? Sasuke sigue sin decidirse a decirle a Sakura con palabras que la quiere. Pero yo creo que la chica ya debe de saberlo, ¿no?** **De Itachi y Hikari no tengo nada que decir. Desearles muuucha felicidad. Y que espero que el pobre Kawa se me recupere pronto, que me da mucha penita. Debo decir que tuve problemas escribiendo sobre ellos. Bueno, todos habéis visto que pongo mucho empeño en hacer sonreír a Itachi. Y es que amo su sonrisa. El problema lo tuve en esa parte, porque me eché a llorar. Soy demasiado sensible, pero es que él lo merece. Well, les dejo con la publicidad subliminal, lalalalalala.**

**Acabo de subir un one shot tributo al Team 7 como autoregalo de cumpleaños n.n Es totalmente diferente a la historia que cuenta "Naruto", pero es el mismo universo y por eso no lo considero UA. Empieza cuando Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto son pequeños, y tiene SasuSaku y NaruHina. Si alguien lo lee, espero que me deje review n.n **

**Bueno, un beso!!! Sayo!!!!!!!!! **


	10. Capítulo 9: Nunca es demasiado tarde

**Pegadme. A todos aquellos que seguís el fic (que en realidad sois pocos), podeis pegarme. Aunque, comprended que es un poco deprimente que no te lleguen reviews y quiero dedicarme a otras cosas que tal vez me acaben saliendo mejor. O no. de todos modos voy a seguir LDL, hasta el final. Por mí, y porque si no me matan xD Y por vosotros n.n Os amo (L)**. **Un beso para todos vosotros, y, a los que no soportéis muy bien el yaoi os recomiendo que os saltéis cierta parte... Nah, es broma. No hay nada malo. Es algo inocente y que era necesario, pero que no conlleva ningún enredo amoroso. Forsak, era broma. Kawa y Sasuke JAMÁS podrían tener algo más que una bella amistad n.n (Ahora hago mutis por el foro, porque es cuando me mata). Adiós!!! **

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Nuca es demasiado tarde.**

Naruto soltó una nueva carcajada y sacó sus llaves del bolsillo. Detrás de él, mientras abría la puerta, Hinata y Hikari siguieron riendo.

Cuando los tres entraron en la casa, Sakura salía de la cocina con dos tazas de café. Les sonrió ampliamente.

-Ohayo.

-Ohayo, Sakura-chan. –Naruto se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla.- ¿Para quién es el café?

Ella se sonrojó levemente a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que no se atrevía a hablar y caminó hasta el salón. Naruto la siguió, y tras él Hinata y Hikari, aunque esta última ya sospechaba para quién sería.

El rubio jinchuuriki se sorprendió cuando vio a Sasuke sentado en el sofá, viendo las noticias de la mañana. Sakura se sentó a su lado y le dio la taza de café humeante. Él se lo agradeció y sonrió a los recién llegados.

-Oh, Sasuke. ¿Tanta prisa tenías por ver a Sakura-chan que has salido de casa sin desayunar ni nada?

El resto comenzó a reírse de lo inocente que llegaba a ser Naruto a veces. Sakura se sonrojó y apartó la vista. Sasuke, viendo su vergüenza, trató de cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta?

Naruto fue a la cocina a por unas bebidas para él, su novia y Hikari, mientras las dos chicas se sentaban enfrente de Sasuke y Sakura. Cuando lo hicieron, Hikari le dirigió una mirada pícara a Sasuke. Éste desvió la vista levemente sonrojado.

Naruto volvió con los refrescos sin darse cuenta de nada.

-Bah, de maravilla. Os fuisteis demasiado pronto. ¡Hemos bailado hasta hace tres horas!

Hikari y Hinata rieron. Sasuke se lo calló, pero, aunque se lo hubieran pasado bien con ellos, no se arrepentía de habérselo perdido. Rodeó la cintura de Sakura con un brazo y ella adivinó lo que pensaba. Sonrió ampliamente.

Naruto hizo lo propio con Hinata y sorbió de su lata de zumo.

Hikari les miró con una sonrisa. No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que en aquella habitación se respiraba la más pura felicidad. Lo veía en sus ojos.

Y se alegraba de pensar que ella también compartía esa felicidad. Había algo arraigado en su pecho, desde la noche anterior, que no le permitía dejar de sonreír. Y sabía lo que era: Itachi.

Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi…

No se cansaba de pensar en él. En su sonrisa. En sus labios. En sus besos. En sus ojos.

¡Todo! Para Hikari, no había nada que hiciera a Itachi malo. Era perfecto. Y nada la haría cambiar de opinión, estaba segura.

Había estado con él hasta bien entrada la noche. Se sonrojó al pensarlo. No era que hubieran… hum… hecho nada… Pero aún así, había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Simplemente se habían abrazado, tumbados al pie de un árbol. No habían hablado mucho, pero no les hacía falta. Se habían besado, simplemente, para comprobar que el otro seguía ahí.

Antes de irse, Itachi le había prometido a Hikari que volvería en cuanto pudiera. Y que le avisaría. Hikari no sabía cómo pensaba avisarla, pero pensaba estar atenta a todo lo que se moviera por Konoha. Y a lo que no se moviera también.

Su relación con Itachi iba a ser difícil. Pero la iba a disfrutar al máximo.

Después de que él se fuera, volvió con los demás. Se sintió tan bien, tan fuerte, tan valiente, tan llena de vida, que se bebió al menos una botella de vodka ella sola. Cantó la canción que había escrito para Itachi más de diez veces. Aunque había algo que no funcionaba. Desde un rincón, Kawa la miraba. Siempre que sus ojos se dirigían hacia él, se topaba con que su mirada era correspondida. Y no sabía por qué, pero siempre acababa por desviar la vista. Y se sentía avergonzada. Pero no sabía por qué exactamente. No había hecho nada malo… ¿no? De todos modos, era él quien iba a verse con Itachi, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? Y la mirada de él no le daba ninguna pista. Simplemente la miraba, sin denotar ninguna emoción. Y no había forma de saber lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Había pensado en hablar con él. Pero no se atrevía. Había algo que no le dejaba encaminar sus pasos hacia donde él estaba, junto con Sayuri y Takei. Había hablado con ellos un par de veces en la noche, pero siempre que no estaban con Kawa.

Sacudió la cabeza. Lo había estado pensando (ya sobria) y había decidido ir a hablar con él. Pero más tarde.

Por el momento se concentraría en ser feliz ella también. Y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Alzó su vaso de zumo de melocotón y todos la miraron. Sonrió.

-¿Brindamos?

Se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Por qué?

Hikari miró a Sasuke y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Por la felicidad. La más absoluta y perfecta felicidad.

Todos sonrieron. Hinata alzó su vaso y le chocó con el de ella.

-Yo por el futuro Hokage. –Le envió a su novio una mirada significativa.- Porque sé que será el más grande de todos los tiempos.

Naruto la besó, con una sonrisa pintada en la cara y unas lagrimillas en los ojos. Alzó su lata de refresco de naranja.

-Pues yo lo hago por la futura esposa del futuro Hokage. –Hinata rió, levemente sonrojada.- Porque va a ser la más hermosa. Y porque siempre lo ha sido.

Ella le besó de nuevo, sonrojada. Sonrió contra sus labios. Y Naruto soltó una carcajada.

Sakura alzó su vaso, sonriendo.

-Por el amor. –Miró a Sasuke de reojo.- El sentimiento más puro y fuerte que conozco.

Sasuke la rodeó la cintura y alzó su vaso con solemnidad. Frenó a unos milímetros del resto. Espero unos segundos que al resto se les hicieron eternos. Les miró con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro y, por fin, habló.

-Por el sexo. Y esto no necesita explicación. ¡Kanpai!

Sasuke chocó su taza de café con las del resto y se la bebió entera de un trago. El resto también bebieron, excepto Naruto, que se había quedado pálido. Cuando todos habían terminado de beber, él se atrevió por fin a hablar.

-Si lo has hecho, te mato, teme.

Sakura se sonrojó como nunca en su vida y rogó a los cielos no tener que dar explicaciones.

Sasuke, en cambió, parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo.

-Pues ya puedes ir empezando, usuratonkachi.

Naruto se lanzó a la garganta de Sasuke sin demora. Sakura se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y Hinata trató de separarlos mientras rodaban por el suelo. Hikari, simplemente, rió.

Las cosas no le podían ir mejor.

-¡Te mato! ¡Has pervertido a Sakura-chan! –Naruto apretaba con fuerza el cuello de Sasuke, y aunque él sonreía, se estaba empezando a poner morado.- ¡Le has robado algo que no le puedes devolver! ¡Perverso! ¡Imbécil!

Sakura decidió intervenir, ya que, viendo el rostro de Sasuke, estaba a punto de quedarse sin novio. Aunque, cuando le gritó a Naruto, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo.

-¡Naruto! ¡Ya vale! –Naruto la miró, pero sin apartar las manos del cuello de su víctima.- Sasuke no ha hecho nada malo… ¿Vale? –Miró hacia otro lado.- La culpa es tanto suya como mía. –De pronto reparó en sus palabras y se enojó consigo misma.- ¡Qué culpa! Ninguno de los dos tenemos ninguna culpa porque no hemos hecho nada malo. Y punto. Haremos lo que nos dé la gana, cuándo nos de la gana y tantas veces como nos de la gana.

Todos la miraron. Ella se puso roja como un tomate al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. La manos de Naruto se aflojaron en el cuello de Sasuke de puro asombro. Él miró a Sakura con las cejas levantadas y la lujuria resplandeciendo en sus ojos negros.

-Cuando quieras, cariño.

Hinata perdió el color, Hikari comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, divertida por la situación, y Sakura no pudo ponerse más roja. Sintió que podría morirse allí mismo. Por la forma en la que la miraba Sasuke, sabía, además, que no estaba bromeando.

Entonces, el timbre sonó.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta sin saber qué hacer. Por unos instantes, se quedaron en blanco, sin saber qué hacer. Unos segundos más tarde, una voz sonó al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Sakura? Cariño, ¿estás ahí?

Sakura se puso totalmente pálida, y Sasuke la acompañó.

Su madre. Era su madre.

Y, para desgracia de ambos, el primero en reaccionar fue Naruto. Se levantó, corriendo, y, aunque Sasuke trató de pararlo, le fue imposible.

Sakura y Sasuke salieron corriendo tras él, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero no lo consiguieron. Desde el salón, Hikari e Hinata escucharon como se abría la puerta, Naruto gritaba, y, después, tan sólo un golpe seco –el de un cuerpo golpeando contra el suelo- y el correspondiente puñetazo para Naruto –dos, más bien-.

-¡Midori-san, Sakura-chan está embarazada!

Y, claro, a la pobre mujer, que era de tensión delicada, le dio el colapso.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Eres un bruto. –Hinata sacó más hielo del congelador y lo metió en el trapo. Se lo puso a su novio en el feo chichón que tenía en la cabeza, y, luego, suspiró.- Sólo a ti se te ocurre soltarle eso a la madre de Sakura-san… -Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Sólo a ella se la ocurría enamorarse de ese hombre.-

Naruto trató de sonreír, mientras se sujetaba el trapo sobre la cabeza.

-Vale, tal vez lo exageré un poco, pero una madre tiene que saber esas cosas.

Hinata levantó una ceja.

-Creo que no. Quiero decir, que a mí no me gustaría que de repente alguien llegara y le dijera a mi padre que… -comenzó a sonrojarse- que… bueno, que tú y yo… Que hemos hecho algo de… eso… -concluyó por sacudir la cabeza y alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, o no lo resistiría-.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Pero si no hemos hecho nada. Y tampoco veo la necesidad, sinceramente, yo estoy bien como estoy.

Hinata sonrió. Al final resultaba que el más ingenuo de los dos era él.

-No, no la hay. Pero imagina que llevas un tiempo montado en una montaña rusa, yendo por las curvas pequeñas. ¿Qué es lo que esperas? ¿Por qué te has montado en esa montaña rusa?

Naruto meditó durante unos instantes.

-¿Por la curva grande?

Ella sonrió.

-Exacto.

Naruto miró a su novia unos instantes a los ojos. Eran blancos y puros, aunque debajo de ellos comenzaban a aparecer unas pequeñas señales de enrojecimiento. Naruto sonrió, dejó el hielo sobre la mesa en la que estaba sentado y se inclinó hacia delante para besarla. Los besos de Hinata, que sabían a fresas con nata, que para él eran tan indispensables como sabrosos. Naruto había llegado a un punto en el que ya no podía vivir sin ella. Sin sus miradas, sin sus besos, sin que se preocupara por él siempre. No podía irse de misión sin despedirse de ella en la puerta, sin pensar en acabar cuanto antes para volver a verla.

Apoyó su frente en la suya, separando sus labios.

-Naruto-kun…

-Sh. –La besó de nuevo, suave y lentamente.- Algún día tendrá que pasar. Y bienvenido sea cuando eso ocurra, pero no quiero que te preocupes por eso ahora, ¿vale? –Hinata asintió con la cabeza, y Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.- Así me gusta. ¿Qué te parece si ahora nos vamos a ver una peli? Tenemos todo el día libre, y aún queda para la hora de comer…

Hinata sonrió. Naruto tenía razón, había cosas por las que no merecía la pena preocuparse. De todos modos, para cuando llegara ese gran looping, ella ya estaría preparada.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sasuke caminaba con el ceño fruncido. Estaba cabreado, y debía de notarse, ya que la gente se apartaba a su paso.

Pero lo peor ya había pasado. Habían tenido que dar explicaciones a la madre de Sakura. Dios. ¡Explicaciones! ¡Habían tenido que explicarle lo que habían hecho para convencerla de que estaba todo bien!

Y, lo peor, es que a la mujer no le hubiera disgustado tanto la idea de tener un nieto. Hasta se había decepcionado un poco cuando estuvo totalmente convencida.

No era que a él le importara tener un hijo con Sakura –sonrió, después de todo, una parte de él lo estaba deseando-, pero aún era demasiado pronto. Primero quería una casa cojonuda y una boda en condiciones.

Frenó en seco en medio de la calle. Se giró hacia la derecha y se vio reflejado en un escaparate.

¿Boda? ¿Hijos? ¿Una casa? ¡Joder! Empezaba a parecer un viejo, o, en su defecto, Shikamaru.

En ese momento sólo debería importarle irse de fiesta, estar con su chica, con sus colegas… ¿Y Hikari?

Había hablado con ella. Porque la había visto muy feliz. Por su mente pasó la opción de que, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, hubiera vuelto con Gaara. Aunque, bien pensado, era una gilipollez. Ellos estaban mejor como amigos que como pareja, de hecho, el darse cuenta de eso fue lo que terminó con su relación el verano pasado. Pero, ¿entonces? Sasuke era incapaz de imaginar que volver al escenario le causara tal felicidad a Hikari. Además, después de esa canción. Una de las más bonitas que había oído nunca. Y, ese chico, por cojones, tenía que estar ahí. Sasuke intuía que su sonrisa tenía algo que ver con él.

"-La verdad es que sí. –Hasta se había sonrojado.- Al salir del concierto… Bueno, me lo encontré y…"

No hizo falta que dijera más. Hikari era feliz, y estaba con la persona a la que amaba. Le preguntó si le conocía. Y ella bajó la vista.

"No" –las palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Sasuke- "No tienes ni idea de quién es".

Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño de nuevo.

Pero bueno…

Se dio cuenta de que, a lo tonto y a lo bobo, había llegado al edificio en el que vivía Kawa. Por la única ventana de la azotea, abierta, salían las notas nostálgicas de una canción suave, lenta, cantada por una bonita voz.

De pronto, algo estalló dentro de él.

"Goodbye, my almost lover"

Sus párpados se abrieron al máximo. Crispó los puños.

"Goodbye, my hopeless dream"

Y, como una ráfaga de viento, entró en el edificio. Comenzó a subir las escaleras de tres en tres. De cuatro en cuatro. Volaba.

"I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?"

¡Vamos, Sasuke, vamos! ¡Tienes que llegar!

"So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you"

Llegó al ático. Mierda, la puerta cerrada. La música, aunque fuera una balada, sonaba atronadora en sus oídos.

-¡Kawa!

"So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you"

¡No! ¡Mierda! No le oía, ¡no le oía! Sasuke quiso equivocarse por una vez. Pero no. Sabía que algo no andaba bien. Golpeó la puerta con fuerza, repetidas veces.

-¡¡KAWA!!

"Should've known you'd bring me heartache"

Y la puerta cayó ante él. Y Sasuke vio los ojos de Kawa, llenos de lágrimas y sin enfocar su imagen.

"Almost lovers always do"

Esos ojos azules, que ya no eran más un espejo teñido de rojo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Hikari salió de la ducha en la pista cinco del CD. En las últimas notas se puso la toalla alrededor del cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta y se miró en el espejo.

La siguiente canción comenzó.

Primera estrofa. Comenzó a secarse el pelo mientras la cantaba, sin prestar atención. Primer estribillo. Empezó a vestirse. Segunda estrofa. Segundo estribillo. Y se mira al espejo. Y, de pronto, llora.

"The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again"

Y se siente rabiar, y un nombre aparece en su cabeza, como por arte de magia.

-Kawa…

Y, en unos segundos, veloz como nunca, ya está saliendo de casa, con una frase en la cabeza.

"It's never too late".

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¡Kawa! ¡¡KAWA!!

Dios, pero qué imbécil. Sasuke corrió a arrodillarse a su lado. Ignoró el bote de pastillas y le pasó una brazo por detrás de los hombros, intentado levantarle.

-No haces más que dar problemas… Eres peor que un crío pequeño.

Le temblaba la voz. Le temblaban las manos, y hasta sudaba. Las piernas de Kawa no respondían. Su cabeza cayó hacia un lado, su cuello no tenía fuerza para sujetarla.

-Joder, Kawa… No me jodas…

Le puso la mano en el cuello y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse. Tenía pulso. Pero tenía la boca llena de sangre. Colocó una mano en su pecho.

Escuchaba los latidos irregulares de su corazón. A veces trabajaba a toda prisa. Otras, en cambio, necesitaba descansar algunos segundos de más para poder seguir.

Sasuke sólo rezó para que ese corazón no se rindiera.

Su respiración era débil. Mierda, él no era médico, no sabía qué hacer. Y no tenía tiempo de ir a buscar a Sakura o a alguien.

A ver, Sasuke, coño, sabes lo básico de primeros auxilios.

Kawa tosió. Sus pupilas estaban desenfocadas. Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior. Notaba su respiración, cada vez menor. La música paró, y el CD dejó de dar vueltas en silencio. Si no se daba prisa…

Se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a hacerle el boca a boca. Apretaba su pecho de vez en cuando. Pero seguía siendo inútil. Las pastillas seguían ahí, en su estómago, haciendo efecto, cada vez más y más rápido.

Tenía que sacar esas pastillas. Lo cogió, tratando de no moverlo mucho y de que la cabeza no se le fuera hacia atrás, y lo llevó hasta el baño.

Después de un par de agonizantes minutos que se le hicieron eternos, consiguió hacer que vomitara. Una, dos, y tres veces. Después una cuarta, hasta que ya no le quedó nada en el estómago que expulsar.

Poco a poco, entre arcada y arcada, Kawa fue recuperando la consciencia. Por fin, vio a Sasuke. Éste le observaba con el ceño fruncido, pero sin decir nada. Cerró los ojos, respirando bocanadas de aire que abrasaban sus entrañas.

Se quitó la sangre de la boca. Vomitó una última vez, atacado por una repentina arcada. Se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Sasuke le miró, de pie.

-Eres gilipollas.

Kawa sonrió, sin mirarle.

-Lo sé.

-Escucha, el mundo no se va a acabar porque ella…

-Mi mundo sí.

-¡Ah, vale! ¡Entonces todo tu mundo se reduce a que la tía que te mola te corresponda! ¡Muy sabio y maduro, Kawa!

-No pretendo ser sabio y maduro, es la verdad.

-Me caguen tu puta madre, chucho sarnoso. Como vuelvas a hacer alguna gilipollez como ésta, te juro que seré yo mismo quien te mate. Hikari está con un tío, ¿y qué? Puede que le deje mañana y caiga rendida a tus brazos. Pero si te mueres por una puta sobredosis, de eso nada, monada.

-Sasuke, no me des la charla.

-Pues te la voy a dar, y te vas a joder. Habértelo pensado antes de meterte esa mierda. –Kawa suspiró y se rindió. Sasuke sabía que trataba de ignorarle, pero no lo iba a conseguir.- Por mucho en que tú te empeñes en que el sol no va a salir mañana, va a seguir apareciendo para reírse de ti y de tus suposiciones. Kawa, la vida es la única que te va a dar una oportunidad detrás de otra. Es la única que no se cansa de darte la bienvenida, de sonreírte cada mañana. Tienes 19 años, las tías se mueren por ti, eres buen ninja, tienes amigos… que no la tengas a ella no significa que el cielo se te vaya a caer encima, joder.

Kawa se tapó los ojos con una mano ensangrentada, tratando de no llorar.

-¿Y tú qué sabrás…? –Miró a Sasuke, rabiando, y con los ojos brillantes.- ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí, ni sobre ella! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando!

-¡Sólo sé que Hikari es feliz ahora, y tú no eres nadie para estropeárselo!

-¡Pero él…!

-¡¡Me la suda quién coño sea él!! –Kawa le miró, atónito. Hikari no se lo había contado.- Sólo sé que a ella la hace sonreír, y para mí eso es lo más importante.

Kawa le miró. Si él… si lo supiera… Sonrió. Tal vez era mejor así.

-Entonces son olvides nunca lo que acabas de decirme.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y le miró sin comprender. Iba a preguntar, cuando escuchó una voz fuera de la casa.

-¿Kawa…?

Sasuke y él se miraron. La cara de Kawa se convirtió en un reflejo del terror. Se miró las manos, manchadas de sangre. Luego miró a Sasuke con los ojos suplicantes.

-No la dejes entrar. Por favor, no dejes que me vea así.

Sasuke le miró durante unos instantes. Finalmente asintió, y Kawa suspiró. Sasuke salió del baño y cerró la puerta. Poco después, en la casa, entraba Hikari.

Tenía el pelo mojado y estaba jadeando. Al verle allí se sorprendió. Se dirigió a él, sin fijarse en el desastre que estaba hecha la casa. Mejor así. Hubiera visto las pastillas.

-¡Sasuke! –Se acercó a él corriendo.- ¿Y Kawa? ¿Dónde está?

Su rostro lo decía todo. Era la preocupación personificada. Su sonrisa falsa, el ceño fruncido, las mejillas sonrojadas…

Kawa tenía razón. Era mejor que no le viera así.

-Está en el baño.

Su pecho se hinchó. Se al olvidó respirar de repente. Sasuke vio cómo tragaba saliva y trataba de controlarse.

-¿Se encuentra mal…?

Sasuke ladeó al cabeza.

-Un poco. Algo que ha comido le ha sentado mal.

Y, como un buen actor, sonrió. Y eso pareció disipar las dudas de Hikari. Ella se acercó a la puerta cerrada del baño y llamó con los nudillos.

-¿Kawa? ¿Cómo estás?

Sasuke dejó de respirar por unos instantes.

-Bien… Estoy bien, Hikari, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Ella sonrió.

-Vale. De todos modos, mañana pasaré a verte. No quiero que empeores.

Hikari suspiró. Se había preocupado por nada. Su instinto no siempre tenía razón.

Sasuke bajó la vista. ¿Empeorar…? Kawa no podía estar peor.

Ella se dio la vuelta sonriente y pasó al lado suyo.

-Si quieres me quedo yo con él.

-No. Está bien así. Ha vomitado y está todo hecho una porquería. Créeme, no te gustaría verlo.

Ella puso cara de asco unos instantes.

-Oh, vale. Entonces, cuídale mucho.

Hikari salió de la casa. Cuando se hubo asegurado que ya no estaba en el edificio, Sasuke agarró el pomo de la puerta del baño.

Entonces, escuchó llorar a Kawa. Era como si al otro lado de la puerta hubiese un niño perdido, o un animal herido. Tal vez ambas cosas.

Sasuke apoyó la frente en la fría madera y suspiró.

Kawa había hecho estupideces. Le había parado, sí, ésa vez. ¿Y la próxima…? Para algunas personas, no era tan fácil superar aquellos golpes de la vida. A veces, los rayos del sol pueden dañar los ojos.

* * *

**Final escrito rpecipitadamente por la noche porque necesitaba dormir y mis neuronas no daban para más. Hala. ¿Cuántos habéis pensado "¡No! ¡Sauske, déjale al chico que haga con su vida lo que quiera! Si se quiere suicidar que lo haga, bailaremos sobre su tumba!"? xDD Bueno, un beso para todos. Gracias por los reviews n.n Besos!!! **


	11. Capítulo 10: Sin mirar hacia atrás

**Holaaaa!! Para aquellos que pensarais que había desparecido, siento decepcionaros n.n Sé que últimamente tardo siglos en colgar la conti, pero os pido que me perdoneis. Se acerca la parte difícil de la historia y quiero alargar mi vida lo máxmo posible, ya que me vais a matar u.u Yo ya me siento miserable solo de pensar lo que voy a hacer, así que... Bueno, os aviso, este capi tiene bastante contenido pasteloso. Pero era necesario. Es la calma justo antes de la tormenta, duh. También tiene banda sonora, la canción que me inspiró estas escenas: Why, de Ayaka. Sí, es del FFVII Crisis Core xD Pero recomiendo escucharla, a mí me encanta. Si este capi tiene un mensaje, sé cuál es. mirar siempre hacia delante y no lamentarse por lo que quede atrás. Junto al consejo que me dio una amiga hace bastante ya (No llores nunca por un hombre), son las dos frases que más de una vez me han podido arrancar una sonrisa en los peores momentos. Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10: Sin mirar hacia atrás. **

-¡Kawa! ¿Estás listo?

El rubio se giró, apartando la mirada de los tejados de Konoha, y miró a Sayuri y Takei, que aguardaban en la gran puerta con sus mochilas colgadas. Luego, por un fugaz instante, sus ojos observaron sus manos entrelazadas.

-Sí –se acomodó el asa de la bolsa-, vámonos.

Los tres componentes del equipo 8 de Taki salieron de Konoha una de las mañanas más frías del todo el verano, casi cuando el sol no había salido y el resto de la aldea aún dormía. Kawa no esperaba que nadie fuera a despedirse de él.

Cerró los ojos.

Mejor así. Odiaba las despedidas.

Después de un par de horas saltando entre árboles, entre risas y anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños, decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso. Takei sacó una bandeja de bento de su mochila y la compartió con Sayuri. Kawa les observó con mirada ausente.

-Ahora vengo.

El rubio se puso en pie y se giró, dando la espalda a sus compañeros de equipo.

-¿Dónde vas? –Sayuri le miró preocupada.-

El rubio se giró esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica, tratando de que no se descubriera lo falsa que era.

-La naturaleza me llama, baby.

Sayuri y Takei soltaron una carcajada y volvieron a sumergirse en su comida. Kawa se adentró un poco en el bosque y se sentó en el suelo, dejando escapar un suspiro. Se recostó hacia atrás y quedó tumbado boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos estirados en cruz. Los puntos de luz del sol que se colaban desde las alturas entre las hojas de los árboles le impactaban en la cara, jugando con un espectáculo de colores y sonidos.

-¿Qué haces ahí tirado?

Kawa sonrió antes de abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, vio a Itachi de pie a su lado, con una ceja alzada y mirándole raro.

-Descanso. –Se incorporó, para quedarse sentado, y miró al frente.-

Itachi se sentó a su lado, mirándole. Después de unos instantes, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Te vas? –Kawa no le miró, ni le respondió.- He visto a tus compañeros de equipo. Y tu mochila.

Kawa suspiró.

-Tan solo me voy de vacaciones, eso es todo. Necesito… tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para qué?

-Para pensar.

-¿En qué?

-¡Joder, Itachi! ¡Pensar!

-…¿En qué?

-En mi tesis doctoral sobre el amor entre plantas carnívoras.

-Ah, vale. Eso lo explica todo.

Kawa miró a Itachi y se echó a reír. El Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Tan solo quería asegurarme de que no ibas a dejar tirada a Hikari. Otra vez.

Kawa esbozó una mueca.

-No. No es eso… Pero necesito asimilar todo lo que está pasando.

Itachi le miró en silencio durante unos instantes. Luego, de su boca salió algo parecido a un suspiro.

-Sé que te molesta, Kawa, pero Hikari y yo…

-Hikari y tú sois la jodida pareja perfecta, Itachi. –Le miró y esbozó una sonrisa.- Tranquilo. Lo superaré. Ayer alguien me ayudó a comprender que el mundo no se acaba todavía.

Itachi le miró, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién?

-Oh, un chico que lo perdió todo pero que siguió adelante y al que ahora la vida le ha recompensado con una novia que te cagas. Y que, curiosamente, se parece mucho a ti.

Itachi parpadeó por unos instantes y luego no pudo evitar sonreír embobado.

-Oh… ya.

Kawa alzó una ceja, divertido.

-¿Qué me dices de eso? Dentro de poco ya serás "el tío Itachi".

-Sinceramente, no creo que me invite a la boda…

-Bueno, con un Uchiha nunca se sabe. Sois lo más impredecible que existe en este mundo.

Itachi sonrió. Estuvieron unos instantes en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. En los años de amistad, habían aprendido a disfrutar de los escasos momentos que pasaban juntos, ya que sabían a la mínima se podían joder.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando éramos pequeños?

-Hum. Cómo olvidarlo. –Itachi alzó la vista a las copas de los árboles y cerró los ojos. No hacía tanto que habían dejado de ser pequeños. Y aún así para él había sido como una eternidad.-

-Algún día –dijo Kawa- tenemos que quedar para seguir jugando a los piratas. Te recuerdo que te robé el tesoro.

-Sí, pero yo secuestré a la princesa.

-¡Mentira! ¡Hikari se dejó secuestrar porque Sasuke le dijo que le iba a dar una piruleta!

Kawa se echó a reír e Itachi negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Y, ¿dónde te vas de vacaciones?

-A la Cascada. Hace mucho que no voy a por allí… Y quiero conocer al hijo de Shibuki, que tampoco estuve en su bautizo ni nada. Además, la casa de mi madre debe de estar echa un asco…

En ese momento, Itachi se revolvió a su lado. Kawa le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Estás pálido.

-Hay algo que debes saber.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre la casa de tu madre… Aunque me extraña que ni Hikari, ni Sayuri ni Takei te lo hayan dicho…

Kawa frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?

Itachi suspiró.

-Hikari la quemó. Cuando se marcharon de la Cascada hace un año. Ya no quedan más que escombros quemados.

Kawa abrió mucho los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió, temblando.

-Hum. Lo que yo decía. Bueno, no importa tanto. Aunque… dile a Hikari que tardearé algo más en volver. Un mes o así.

-¿Por qué das por sentado que voy a ver a Hikari?

-¿Ah, no? –Replicó Kawa con tono sarcástico.- Entonces irás a felicitar a Sasuke por su cumpleaños. –Kawa se puso en pie y comenzó a representar una escena muy teatralmente.- "¡Querido hermano mayor! ¡Qué alegría que hayas venido!" "¡Sasuke! ¡Felicidades, tonto hermano pequeño!"

Itachi agarró una piedrecita del suelo y se la tiró a Kawa, que se cubrió el rostro a tiempo antes de que le impactara, riendo. Itachi se puso en pie.

-Bueno, yo me voy. Hikari ya debe saber que estoy aquí.

-¿Veeeeeees? Sabía yo que no ibas a felicitar a Sasuke.

-Hum.

Ambos se sonrieron y se dieron la mano.

-Nos vemos.

Itachi asintió y saltó hacia un árbol. Kawa siguió su recorrido hacia las alturas con la vista. Luego, alzó la mano para recoger una pluma negra que cayó desde el cielo. La observó con un toque de tristeza en la mirada.

-Un ángel caído, ¿ne?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué se ha ido?!

Hikari se levantó alarmada del sillón. Sasuke se quitó la toalla húmeda de la frente y la miró, con un suspiro.

-Tranquilízate… Sólo se ha ido de vacaciones con Sayuri y Takei…

-Pero, pero… ¡sin despedirse!

-Tendrían prisa, Hikari, yo qué sé.

Hikari volvió a sentarse en el sillón cruzada de brazos e hinchó los mofletes. Sasuke volvió a ponerse obre la frente la toallita mojada para que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza. Había pasado toda la noche en casa de Kawa, en vela, y eso le estaba pasando factura.

De pronto, Hikari alzó la cabeza y miró por el ventanal que daba al balcón. Sasuke escuchó un graznido y miró también. Luego, bufó.

-Lo que faltaba, un pajarraco. Como le dé por cagar en el balcón, yo no lo pienso limpiar.

El pájaro en cuestión se había posado en la barandilla y miraba a Hikari atentamente mientras graznaba repetidamente.

Hikari no tardó en comprenderlo y sonreír.

-Bueno… Sasuke… Acabo de recordar que había quedado así que… me voy a ir yendo…

Sasuke respondió con una especie de asentimiento, con los ojos tapados por la toalla. Segundos después, Hikari ya saltaba desde la baranda del balcón, siguiendo al ave.

Sasuke estuvo unos minutos en silencio, cuando se quitó la toalla ya prácticamente seca.

Miró de nuevo la barandilla y vio en el suelo del balcón una pluma negra con reflejos azules.

Un cuervo. El pájaro era un cuervo.

Y, sin saber por qué, Sasuke sintió un escalofrío cuando un rostro vino a su mente.

Sacudió la cabeza, pensando que sufría paranoias. Tenía claro que no iba a volver a ser el psicólogo de nadie, y menos aún de un jinchuuriki pirado y drogadicto.

Itachi estaba fuera de lugar en ese momento.

Justo entonces sonó el timbre. Sasuke se levantó del sofá con un quejido y de camino al recibidor dejó la toalla húmeda en el fregadero de la cocina.

Cuando abrió la puerta, supo que no iba a volver a necesitar esa toalla en el resto de la tarde.

-¿Te apetece que vayamos a dar un paseo?

Sasuke sonrió a Sakura y esta le dio un suave beso en los labios que él se encargó de profundizar.

-Claro. –Cogió sus llaves de la encimera y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Pasó una mano por la cintura de la pelirrosa mientras comenzaban a andar y la besó en la sien.- Tenía ganas de verte.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Ino suspiró a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Respiró profundamente la mezcla de olores a la que ya estaba acostumbrada y bostezó con pesadez. Llevaba toda la mañana metida en la floristería, sin ningún cliente excepcional ni ningún chisme por comentar.

En ese momento, alguien entró por al puerta y su bostezo se cortó súbitamente. Ella se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Bienveni…! –Abrió los ojos al máximo al reconocer a la persona que acabada de entrar.- ¡Sai! –Ino salió de detrás del mostrador y se puso frente a él, con una amplia sonrisa que el moreno le devolvió.- ¿Qué tal te ha ido la misión?

-Bien. –Sai le tendió la mano a Ino y ella lo miró con sorpresa.- Lo he hecho para ti.

Ino cogió el nenúfar cerrado de tinta con ambas manos.

-Es… precioso. Gracias, Sai.

-Aún no has visto lo mejor. Observa.

Ino volvió a mirar el capullo en sus manos, y, para su sorpresa, comenzó a abrirse, dejando al descubierto una corola de pétalos de colores vivos y alegres. Y, en el centro, una hermosa rosa roja natural. Sai la cogió con cuidado y se la colocó a Ino sobre la oreja, recogiéndola el pelo. Ella miró el gesto atónita.

-¿Puedo invitarte a tomar algo, hermosa princesa?

Ino sonrió como embobada y dejó el nenúfar sobre el mostrador para abrazar a Sai. Le besó suavemente en los labios.

-¿Por qué no vamos directamente a tu casa? Hace mucho que no pasamos un rato juntos y no quiero desperdiciarlo en tontas conversaciones delante de un helado que no llevan a ningún sitio.

Sai sonrió y asintió. Ino volvió a besarle.

A sus espaldas, tan sólo quedaba un nenúfar en flor de tinta.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Temari miró por la ventana de de su despacho, cansada. Más allá del cristal no se veían más que los tejado redondeados de los edificios de Suna, y, más allá, un mar interminable de dunas. En esa misma dirección, a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, a tres días de camino, estaba Konoha.

La kunoichi dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio con un suspiro. Apartó con la mano una mosca que se había posado cobre su montón de papeles por firmar y revisar. Nunca debería haber aceptado ser la ayudante de Gaara en la ausencia de Matsuri. Y, lo que más la pesaba, era que sabía que aún tardaría un par de meses en volver a Konoha.

Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta frente a ella. Suspiró.

-Kankuro, te he dicho que no me traigas más informes, que ya tengo suficiente con es-

Sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando vio al shinobi en el umbral de la puerta, sin su uniforme y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se levantó de su asiento de un salto y los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas.

-¡Shikamaru!

De un salto se colocó a su lado y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Él le acarició la nuca y respiró su aroma.

-Te he echado de menos.

Temari alzó la cabeza hacia él y le miró, tratando de retener el llanto que le producía la alegría de verle ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería darte una sorpresa. Voy a quedarme un par de meses, de vacaciones. Además, le he pedido permiso al Kazekage para que hoy pudieras salir antes del trabajo.

Temari gritó instantáneamente de pura felicidad y le besó lanzándose a sus brazos. Luego, ambos salieron de la apestosa oficina.

A sus espaldas, tan solo una mosca revoloteando sobre un montón de papeles que tendrían que esperar.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Tenten despertó, alertada por un roce en su frente. Abrió los ojos y vio a Neji acariciando su rostro mientras sonreía. Volvió a cerrar los ojos de puro placer y el Hyuuga se inclinó para besarla.

-Buenos días.

Ella respondió con un gañido y abrazándole con fuerza. Se acurrucó contra su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas y notó como Neji sonreía.

Segundos después le vio alargar la mano hasta la mesilla y coger la venda que le cubría la frente y que sólo se quitaba una vez que habían apagado la luz.

Tenten frunció el ceño y detuvo su mano. Él al miró.

-Tenten…

-Me da igual. Delante de mí no tienes por qué esconder ese horrible sello. A mí no me importa, Neji. Te quiero tal y como eres, con todo.

La castaña alzó una mano y apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente de Neji para acariciar con las yemas de los dedos el dibujo sobre su piel. Neji cerró los ojos unos instantes, disfrutando de su tacto. Luego, dejó la venda abandonada y se colocó sobre Tenten, sin cargarla con su peso. Enredó sus dedos en su pelo suelto y la besó con pasión.

-Te quiero.

Sus cuerpos se rozaron con fuerza bajo las sábanas blancas y ambos sonrieron.

A sus espaldas, la puerta de la habitación de Neji. Y detrás de la puerta, pero solo detrás, el mundo real, con sus clanes y sus leyes.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Hinata cogió sus papeles y un libro de encima de la mesa y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta del aula. Caminó por un lateral, mientras los niños corrían para salir por fin de la academia y llegar a casa a contarles a sus padres lo bien que lo habían hecho ese día.

La Hyuuga sonrió y saludó a un par de pequeños.

-¡Hinata-sensei! ¡Hasta mañana!

-¡Hasta mañana!

La chica de ojos plateados entró a la sala de profesores y dejó allí el libro que llevaba entre las manos. Justo antes de salir, se topó con Iruka.

-¡Ah! ¿Te vas ya, Hinata-chan? -Ella asintió.- Muchas gracias por ayudarnos con los pequeños. Estás haciendo un gran trabajo como voluntaria.

Ella se sonrojó levemente.

-Arigato, Iruka-sensei.

Minutos después, el sol del mediodía la cegaba a la puerta de la Academia. Un par de padres la saludaron y uno se paró a hablar con ella por un problema que había tenido con su hijo y no sabía cómo solucionar, a lo que Hinata contestó amablemente.

Hacía poco que había empezado a trabajar como voluntaria en la Academia, con los niños más pequeños de seis años. Y era un trabajo que realmente le agradaba, y había pensado en dedicarse a ello.

Cuando salió a la calle, entre un remolino de niños, decidió quitarse la chaqueta debido al calor sofocante que hacía. Frenó un momento, y uno de los niños que venían corriendo detrás la empujó sin querer.

Hinata se vio de bruces contra el suelo y cerró los ojos, sin tiempo a gritar. Pero no llegó a impactar. Unos brazos fuertes la sujetaban con firmeza.

-Vaya. Estos críos… ¿No saben que a las princesas hay que tratarlas con cuidado?

Hinata alzó la vista y encontró la sonrisa de Naruto enmarcada por el destello del sol, que hacía brillar sus ojos de ternura.

La ayudó a incorporarse bien, aunque sin soltarla.

-Arigato, Naruto-kun. -Él cogió la chaqueta de la chica, levemente sonrojada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vamos a ir a comer.

-¿A dónde? ¿A Ichiraku otra vez?

Naruto la miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No. He alquilado una mesa en el Chiheisen.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos, totalmente pillada por sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si es el restaurante más caro de Konoha! Naruto-kun, no puedo…

-Chst…-Naruto la acalló con un suave beso.- Tú te mereces eso y más.

Hinata se mordió el labio, enternecida, y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello a Naruto. Él le rodeó con fuerza la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

Cuando se separaron, con una sonrisa, se miraron intensamente.

-Vamos.

Naruto la tomó de la mano y ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

A sus espaldas, solo un montón de mujeres emocionadas cuchicheando y niños sorprendidos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Cuando Hikari encontró a Itachi en el bosque, lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a sus brazos a besarlo con fuerza, siendo correspondida de la misma forma. Le besó una, dos, tres veces, hasta que dejó de contarlas para dedicarse a ello en cuerpo y alma.

-Te he echado de menos.

Itachi sonrió burlonamente, pegando su frente a la suya.

-No han pasado ni dos días.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues me ha parecido más.

Siguió besándole, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios para él. Llegado un momento, agarró con ambas manos los lados de su túnica y comenzó a desabrocharla. Itachi la miró atónito.

-Hi-¡Hikari! ¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?!

Ella le miró, divertida.

-Estamos a cuarenta grados, y tú con esta casaca. Eres increíble. –Itachi la siguió mirando con una ceja levantada.- ¿Acaso pensabas que iba a violarte aquí mismo o algo?

Él sonrió de medio lado y volvió a besarla, suavemente.

-Eres muy joven para andar pensando en esas cosas.

Hikari le miró, indignada y a la vez divertida.

-¡Joven, dice! ¡Tengo diecisiete años, don viejales!

-Pues eso, joven. –La rodeó la cintura con los brazos atrayéndola hacia sí. Estuvieron besándose unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Hikari se separó de él y frunció el ceño mirando hacia su derecha.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿No lo oyes? Es… ¡una cascada!

Cogiéndole de la mano, lo arrastró a través del bosque hasta encontrar el lago sobre el que caía una pequeña cascada. Hikari miró el agua con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa radiante y luego dirigió su vista a Itachi.

-Ne… ¿Nos damos un baño?

Itachi observó que la chica llevaba puesto el bikini debajo de la ropa. Supuso que era normal, tal vez tenía planeado ir a bañarse con sus amigos para aguantar el calor de una tarde de verano.

-No tengo bañador –alegó él.-

-Da igual. –Hikari sonrió, pícara, e Itachi alzó una ceja.- Puedes bañarte en ropa interior, a mí no me importa.

-¿Te has parado a pensar que igual a mí sí que me importa?

-No. ¿Acaso te da vergüenza que te vea en paños menores? –Trató de retener la risa, pero no lo consiguió del todo.-

Itachi se lo pensó unos instantes. Finalmente, chasqueó la lengua.

-Eres imposible…

Pocos segundos después, con la ropa olvidada a la orilla, Hikari salpicaba a Itachi, que se acercaba a ella a través del agua peligrosamente.

Finalmente se dejó atrapar y él la cogió por la cintura, elevándola fácilmente ayudado por la gravedad reducida del agua. Cuando la cabeza de ella estuvo por encima de la suya, Hikari le miró tiernamente. Le rodeó el cuello con las manos y acarició su nuca. Agarró la goma que sujetaba su pelo y se la quitó poco a poco, dejándolo suelto. Itachi cerró los ojos mientras ella le apartaba unos mechones de cabello de la frente. Cuando los abrió, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Quiero que esto dure para siempre, Itachi… Te quiero…

Él volvió a cerrar los ojos y sonrió. Ella rió suavemente. Se besaron suavemente, sonriendo.

Pero Itachi volvió a sentir un pinchazo dentro de él. Uno de esos que le aseguraban que no, no podía durar para siempre. Que a sus espaldas aún tenía una responsabilidad. Un pasado que no le permitía pensar en un futuro.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-…por eso se ha marchado. Después de lo de ayer, le vendrá bien.

Sakura miró al suelo y Sasuke no perdió de vista su rostro.

-Pobre Kawa. Vale que a veces la caga, pero no se merece esto. ¡Cuando vuelva, le buscamos novia!

Sasuke sonrió ante la idea de su novia y luego la beso, aprovechando la mano que rodeaba su cintura. Seguidamente ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y siguieron caminando por el bosque abrazados. Sasuke miraba Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro que se encargaba de endurecer cuando Sakura le miraba. No tenía por qué esconder lo feliz que era con Sakura, pero su orgullo no dejaba que le viera con cara de idiota enamorado hasta el tuétano. Era un Uchiha. Sería una deshonra que alguien supiera lo mucho que dependía de esa mujer.

De súbito, Sakura se detuvo a su lado.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿lo oyes?

Él asintió.

-Agua. –Justo después, se escuchó una risita que se le hizo familiar. Parpadeó.- ¿Hikari…?

Juntos, los dos componentes del equipo 7 se acercaron al lugar del que provenía el sonido del agua al caer. Sasuke apartó las ramas de unos arbustos.

Y entonces les vio.

Él estaba de espaldas. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, y las puntas de su cabello se esparcían por el agua. Su espalda era musculosa y bien formada, cubierta por algunas cicatrices. Era unos años mayor que ellos. En el brazo izquierdo llevaba tatuado el símbolo ANBU. No le veía el rostro, tan sólo sus brazos aferrándose a Hikari como si la vida se le fuera en ello y a ella besándole a la vez que sonreía.

"Le quiere. Y él también a ella."

Fue el único pensamiento que acudió a la mente de Sasuke. Sonrió y miró a Sakura a su izquierda, que miraba a la pareja con un notable sonrojo. El moreno dejó escapar las ramas de los arbustos, tapándole la visión a su novia. Ella le miró.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. –Sonrió Sasuke.- Además, creo que Hikari aún va a tardar un rato en volver a casa. ¿Te apetece…?

El Uchiha sonrió socarronamente y atrajo a Sakura hacia él, que ya se olía sus intenciones y sonreía. Se besaron con una promesa de lujuria en los labios y sus ojos destilaron pasión cuando se miraron, mientras se alejaban sin mirar hacia atrás.

Tal vez, si se hubieran fijado mejor, hubieran visto la capa de Akatsuki a la orilla del algo, o el protector agrietado de la villa de la Hoja brillar bajo la luz del sol.

O, simplemente, hubieran reconocido el rostro del hombre que besaba a Hikari a sus espaldas en esos momentos.

* * *

**Bueno, como últimamente ando escasa de reviews, tendré que suplicar por alguno u.u Además, que mi reviewadora oficial está de viaje. ¡Forsak, te echo de menos! Igualmente, muchas gracias a todos los que lo leeis n.n Os quiero muchísimo!! Nos vemos en el próximo (espero no tardar mucho)!**

**SMRU **


	12. Capítulo 11: Despertar

**Holaaaaaaaaaa!! Bueno, no voy a enrrollarme mucho porque en breve deberé irme a cenar con la familia n.n Que es lo que hay que hacer en estas fechas tan especiales... porque es NAVIDAD!!!!! n.n Solo debo pediros disculpas por la tardanza y dar las gracias a Forsak, que me mete prisa y me recuerda que debo actualizar xD Un beso para todos!!!! Muaaaaá. Y mis mejores deseos para estas fiestas n.n **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11: Despertar.**

Con el sol en su cénit, Kawa se permitió un descanso para comer y refrescarse. Hacía un calor horrible. Dejó el hacha clavado en el tocón de madera y se acercó hasta donde estaban Sayuri y Takei, éste último terminando de pulir una mesa de madera que pondrían en el salón. Cuando la chica le vio llegar enseguida sacó de la bolsa que llevaba colgada unas bolitas de arroz envueltas.

-Ten. Creí que me las tendría que comer yo.

El rubio desenvolvió la comida y comenzó a devorar ávidamente la primera.

-Mmm… rellenas. ¿Es salmón? –Sayuri asintió.- Están buenísimas, eres una gran cocinera.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella soltó una pequeña risita y se sonrojó.

-Sí, y es mía, me gustaría recordarte –puntualizó Takei, saliendo de debajo del mueble y dejando las herramientas sobre él-.

-¿Ah, qué pasa? ¿Quieres pelea? –Kawa dejó el onigiri sobre la mesa también y miró a su compañero desafiadoramente. Sayuri rodó los ojos.-

-¡Ja! Contigo no tengo ni para empezar, chucho.

Se alejaron unos pasos para no dañar ninguno de sus trabajos (la mesa, un armario y un cabecero de cama) y ambos al tiempo decidieron quitarse las camisetas sudorosas. Sayuri silbó. Eran todo contraste. La piel de Takei era más oscura que la de Kawa. Y así, a la luz cegadora del sol, los torsos de ambos brillaban, como sus ojos y su pelo.

Con un rugido Kawa no esperó más y se lanzó hacia su oponente, con las manos por delante. Takei esperó la arremetida y la aguantó. Contraatacó rápidamente con un codazo en la espalda, que hizo que Kawa cayera al suelo con un gemido. Cuando el castaño fue a lanzarse sobre él Kawa elevó los pies y de una patada en el estómago invirtió las tornas, dejando a su contrincante con la espalda en tierra y a él encima. Pero Takei no se rindió. Ambos empezaron a rodar por el suelo levantando polvareda en un revoltijo de puñetazos y patadas contenidas.

-Sois como críos. –Ambos luchadores pararon y miraron hacia arriba. Delante de ellos, Shibuki negaba con la cabeza.- Perdón. Los niños son más maduros que vosotros.

Los dos shinobis se pusieron en pie propinándose empujones. Sayuri se acercó hasta los tres hombres. Detrás de Shibuki venía la mujer de éste, Gaya, con el pequeño Ichiro en brazos. Cuando los tres componentes del equipo de Taki les vieron, abandonaron automáticamente a su líder y fueron a hacerle carantoñas a su hijo, dejándole con una expresión de decepción en el rostro.

Gaya rió al ver la cara de su marido. Era una mujer de estatura media-baja, pelirroja de ojos ambamarinos y de carácter apacible y sociable. Era muy amable y se desvivía por su familia, en especial por su pequeño, quien era el niño mimado de su corazón.

-No importa el tiempo que pase, jamás podrás controlar a estos tres.

Shibuki le dio la razón asintiendo con una gotita en la frente. Sayuri, Takei y Kawa seguían pendientes del bebé, que reía por las caras que le hacían ambos chicos.

Minutos después todos comían a la orilla del lago, sentados en un mantel de picnic. Kawa tenía en brazos a Ichiro cuando se escuchó un graznido proveniente del cielo. El rubio miró hacia las alturas y vio al ave volando en círculos sobre sus cabezas, comenzando a descender. Frunció el ceño.

El pequeño se intimidó y llamó a su madre. Kawa lo devolvió a los brazos protectores de Gaya y alzó un brazo para que el cuervo se posara en él. Llevaba una carta atada a una pata.

-Hay que tener mal gusto para utilizar cuervos como pájaros mensajeros. ¿De qué aldea es? –Dijo Takei con cara de asco.-

Kawa sonrió.

-Es de un amigo. –Se agachó a coger un poco de pan y se lo dio al ave, acariciando las plumas de sus alas. Desató la carta e impulsó al cuervo con el brazo, que voló un metro por encima de las cabezas de los shinobis para dejarle un "regalito" a Takei y luego se alejó volando y graznando, orgulloso de su victoria.

-¡Pájaro asqueroso! ¡Que me ha cagado! –Takei se limpió con una servilleta y cara de asco, mientras el resto reían.

-Los cuervos son aves vengativas. –Puntualizó Shibuki, provocando nuevas risas por parte de los shinobis.-

-Siempre han dicho que las mascotas se parecen a sus amos. –susurró Kawa, más para sí mismo que para el resto. Desdobló la carta con una sonrisa y comenzó a leer.-

"Kawa,

¿Cómo estás? Hace ya un mes que te fuiste y aún no hemos tenido noticias de ti. Les tienes a todos preocupados. En especial a Hikari, que se ha empeñado en ir a buscarte porque cree que te ha pasado algo. Y créeme, no puedo retenerla por siempre.

Pero yo quería hablarte de otra cosa. ¿Recuerdas esas flores que tenía tu madre que tanto le gustaban a la mía? No recuerdo su nombre. Aquellas blancas. Espero que sepas cuáles son.

Como sabrás, aunque posiblemente esa cabecita loca tuya no se acuerde, dentro de poco es el aniversario de su… muerte, si se me permite decirlo así. Querría dejarle un ramo en su tumba. Raro en mí, ¿verdad? Estar tanto por Konoha me está ablandando. No se lo he dejado en 10 años y se me ocurre hacerlo ahora. Ja.

Con esto puede que no estés muy de acuerdo, pero quiero contártelo igualmente. Voy a llevar a Hikari a casa de mis padres. Quiero que la vea. Sé que ella no me tiene por un asesino, pero es lo que soy. Y quiero que lo sepa, que cavile sobre ello y se dé cuenta de lo que conlleva. Y luego… que decida lo que soy.

Si ya te estás enfadando porque te parece mala idea –como posiblemente estés haciendo, así que cálmate- tengo una buena excusa, y es que de todos modos Hikari acabará pisando territorio Uchiha. Sasuke va a llevarla a ver el templo del clan. No sé qué es lo que se le pasa por la cabeza. Pero creo que es porque no se atreve a ir solo, a enfrentarse a los retratos de todos a los que yo… Bueno. Me entiendes.

Lo lógico sería que se lo hubiera pedido a Sakura o a Naruto. No sé por qué Hikari precisamente.

Kawa, no quiero que te enfades. Tampoco es por herirte. Pero no sé qué pasará cuando Hikari vea el horror que provoqué. Me da miedo su reacción posterior. Aunque, si se lo toma bien… Compréndeme, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y… Espero que me perdones si sale todo _demasiado_ bien.

Vuelve pronto."

Kawa quemó la carta ardiendo de ira, con los ojos azules eléctricos brillantes y un sospechoso chakra emergiendo de sus manos. Oh, sí, se había cabreado. Tenía motivos de sobra para hacerlo. Pero la gilipollez de Itachi sobrepasaba a cualquier otro.

No podía dejar que Hikari fuera al templo de los Uchiha.

Se levantó corriendo y fue hacia la cabaña, sobresaltándolos a todos.

-¡Kawa!

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-Sayuri –llamó el rubio- corta una ramo de las flores blancas de al lado de las azucenas.

-¿Dónde vas? –Inquirió su compañera-.

-A Konoha.

Minutos después y con una sencilla mochila con lo esencial, se precipitaba de árbol en árbol con las flores entre los brazos. Tenía dos días para llegar, y si quería hacerlo debía darse prisa. Mucha prisa.

Miró una vez más los pétalos blancos a través del plástico que Gaya le había puesto al ramo para que no se estropeara con el viento.

-Diamelas, imbécil. Se llaman diamelas.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Cuando Hikari llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, ya sabía que sería Sakura quien contestaría.

-¡Un momento!

Pero ella no podía esperar un momento, o los nervios y las dudas la consumirían. Así que entró en la habitación decidida.

Sasuke la miró con los ojos como platos y totalmente lívido, olvidándose de los labios de Sakura por un instante. La pelirrosada se sonrojó lo indecible al verse descubierta.

-¡Hikari! –recriminó el Uchiha, tapando su desnudo y el de Sakura con una sábana.- ¡Te hemos dicho que esperaras!

-¡Pero no puedo esperar! –Se acercó a la cama y agarró a Sasuke por el brazo, tirando de él hacia la puerta.- Necesito hablar con Sakura. De chica a chica. A solas. –Al ver que su compañero de piso iba a replicar lo acalló.- ¡YA!

-Vale, vale. ¡Pero déjame que coja mi ropa al menos!

Apenas le dio tiempo a coger sus calzoncillos y un pantalón antes de que Hikari le echara definitivamente de la habitación cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Se acercó de nuevo hacia la cama, donde Sakura seguía pasmada y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo un problema. –Lo dijo con tal seriedad y una mueca de horror en el rostro que Sakura se preocupó en serio.- Mi… chico –se sonrojó- me ha invitado a ir esta noche a su casa.

Sakura la miró unos instantes confundida. Finalmente sonrió, aliviada.

-Ah… Sólo era eso…

-¡¿Sólo eso?! ¡Sakura!

-Vale, vale. Lo siento. ¿Y cuál es el problema?

Hikari comenzó a jugar con la sábana con la que se tapaba la pelirrosa.

-Que no sé qué hacer. ¿Y si…? Bueno… tú… ya me entiendes. –Dijo mirándola de reojo.-

-No, no te entiendo.

-¡Jolines! Pues… que… ¿qué… hago si él quiere…?

Ante su extrema timidez y su sonrojo sobrenatural, Sakura acabó captando a lo que se refería.

-¡Ah! ¿Es que aún no habéis…? –Hikari negó con la cabeza.- Buf.

-A eso me refiero. ¿Qué hago? No tengo ni idea, Sakura.

Sakura suspiró y la miró con ternura.

-Lo primero no te pongas nerviosa. Piensa que es algo… natural. –Hikari trató de sosegarse.- Y… bueno, si vas a hacerlo es algo que tienes que tener muy claro. Es algo que es para siempre. No va a haber otra primera vez. ¿Lo has pensado bien?

-Sí. –Hikari titubeó.- Creo que sí. Es que… Le quiero, Sakura, más que a nada ni a nadie. Estoy muy bien con él, me hace sentir tan… feliz. –Su mirada se entristeció.- Pero sé que aún hay cosas que nos separan. Abismos. Y no sé cómo saltarlos.

-Ten por seguro que esto no va a hacer otra cosa que uniros aún más.

Hikari miró a Sakura a los ojos. Por un momento se sintió ella. Y supo que era feliz. Muy feliz.

-Sí. Quiero hacerlo. –Sakura sonrió y le cogió ambas manos entre las suyas.- Pero no sé cómo. Ése es problema. Estoy totalmente perdida.

Sakura le besó la frente.

-No hay una forma de explicarlo. Simplemente… No hay unas pautas que seguir. Hay mil formas diferentes de hacerlo, para cada persona, para cada vez, diferente. Nunca una vez va a ser igual que otra. –Al ver que ella seguía indecisa e insegura, suspiró.- Escucha. Él es mayor, ¿verdad? Tendrá más experiencia en esto.

Hikari bajó la vista.

-Supongo…

-Entonces deja que él te guíe. Sabrá qué hacer. No te preocupes por eso y… simplemente disfruta el momento, porque será único. -Hikari la miró y sonrió. Se sentía más tranquila.- Ah, y una última cosa. –Estiró una mano para alcanzar la mesilla y abrió el primer cajón. Hikari se sonrojó al ver el contenido. Sakura sacó uno de los preservativos de la caja y se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón a su compañera.- Obligatorio. ¿Prometido?

La morena sonrió y asintió.

-Prometido. –Sakura correspondió a su sonrisa.- Muchas gracias, Sakura. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Y… Te sonará extraño, pero algo me decía que eres la única con quien podía hacerlo.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente y jugueteó con uno de los mechones de su cabello.

-Gracias por pensar en mí de entre todas tus amigas.

-Eres más que eso, Sakura. Lo sabes. Es como si hubiera algo especial que me uniera a ti. Lo supe desde que te conocí.

Sakura la miró con una ceja levantada. Pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sabía que tenía razón. Finalmente, sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola.

-Anda. Ven aquí.

Se quedaron así, abrazadas, unos minutos, hasta que Sasuke asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Al ver la escena, sonrió.

-¿Puedo? Me dais envidia.

Ambas chicas rieron y le invitaron a pasar. Él se sentó en la cama y abrió los brazos, acogiéndolas a cada una en uno.

-Ay… mis mujercitas.

Ellas sonrieron. Sakura miró a Sasuke alzando la cabeza y éste la besó. Hikari observó el gesto con una sonrisa.

-Ne… -Los dos componentes del equipo 7 la miraron.- ¿cómo fue vuestra primera vez?

El Uchiha se sonrojó como un tomate y Sakura sonrió tiernamente y con la mirada vidriosa.

-Fue maravilloso. Tan bonito y tan…

-…privado. –Puntualizó Sasuke.- ¡Odio cuando las mujeres hacéis esto! ¡¿Acaso no tenéis un concepto claro de la intimidad?!

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír y al poco Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Las abrazó con más fuerza aún.

-No me dejéis nunca.

Amabas le miraron, extrañadas por sus palabras.

-Ooooh… -exclamó Sakura, enternecida. Luego, se lanzó a besarle con furia. Sasuke no tardó en corresponderla, olvidando por completo a Hikari. Ésta salió de la habitación en silencio para no interrumpir el momento.

Ya con todas sus dudas disipadas, se dispuso a salir de la casa para dejarles más libertad. Sólo le quedaba una inquietud, y de lo más irritante…

No tenía ni idea de qué ponerse.

Destino: casa de Ino, consejera experta en ropa interior.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Cuando Hikari llegó al lugar en el que se habían citado, Itachi ya había contado hasta tres mil trescientos cincuenta y nueve para tratar de calmarse. No le había valido con diez. Y aún seguía nervioso, aunque trataba de no denotarlo.

En cuanto la vio, con los shorts vaqueros y la camisa negra con un escote trepidante, comenzó a contar a la máxima velocidad que le permitía su cabeza.

-Va-vaya… Qué pronto llegas. –Apartó la vista de ella mientras se acercaba.-

Ella rió.

-Llego cuarto de hora tarde, Itachi. –Le besó en la mejilla.- ¿Por qué hemos quedado aquí? ¿No está muy lejos de la villa?

Itachi la miró con seriedad. Hikari no pudo adivinar lo que pensaba.

-Voy a llevarte a un sitio. Y necesito que estés preparada para…

-Estoy preparada para cualquier cosa. Te seguiré donde sea, Itachi.

Cuando Itachi vio el brillo de su mirada, lo supo. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Se acercó a ella y le besó la frente.

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero que cambie. Sigo un camino que tú no puedes recorrer, Hikari.

Ella le miró, confundida. Sus ojos negros eran inescrutables.

-¿Qué camino?

-Por eso te he traído. Quiero que lo veas por ti misma.

Dicho esto comenzó a andar. Hikari tardó unos segundos en seguirle, siempre dos pasos por detrás de él. No era lo que ella había esperado. No era lo que ella quería.

Tal vez estaba demasiado obcecada con Itachi. Tal vez sólo le estaba idealizando. Pero tenía miedo de descubrir que el verdadero Itachi no era al que ella amaba.

Frenó un momento y cerró los ojos. No, quería a Itachi. Estaba segura de ello. Y nada podría cambiar eso.

-Hikari. –Alzó la vista y vio que Itachi también se había detenido a unos metros, al lado de un portón en el que aún se distinguían algunos precintos policiales. Cuando miró el símbolo grabado en lo alto del umbral, se llevó una mano al corazón.- Hemos llegado.

Itachi pisó territorio Uchiha por primera vez desde hacía más de diez años. Un escalofrío amenazó con escapar a su control, pero, como muchas veces había hecho ya, se convirtió de nuevo en lo que en realidad era entre aquellos muros: un asesino.

Comprobó que Hikari le seguía, cohibida. Comenzó a andar entre las calles en las que aún se distinguían rastros de sangre y los contornos de los cadáveres, marcados con tiza por la policía.

En el cielo nocturno, las nubes comenzaban a agruparse, formando cúmulos negros que presagiaban tormenta.

Hikari no podía siquiera fijarse en ello. Lo miraba todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una mano en la boca. No podía siquiera avanzar un paso por propia voluntad. Los kunais clavados aún en las paredes, los shurikens en el suelo, farolillos rotos… Por primera vez comprendía la magnitud de lo que la gente había llamado "la masacre Uchiha", una mancha que perduraría para siempre en la historia del clan.

Quería salir corriendo. Pero Itachi seguía allí, delante de ella, andando entre horror, aunque no parecía afectarle. Le siguió tratando de contener las arcadas.

Pese a conocer la muerte de cerca, Hikari sentía su presencia en aquel lugar, más densa que nunca. Era como si estuviera detrás de ella, gritándole al oído. Era como si cada sombra marcada en blanco levantara la cabeza una última vez para chillar de nuevo, solo para que ella escuchara sus gritos.

Era como si… le hablaran.

Todos a la vez, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del resto. Cientos de voces en su cabeza, cientos de súplicas de ayuda.

Se tapó los oídos y rogó por que se callaran.

-Por favor… ya… ¡callad!

Itachi se dio la vuelta y la miró. Estrechó la mirada. Pero siguió andando, dándole la espalda mientras ella pedía ayuda.

Hikari alzó la vista y le vio alejarse. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, sus piernas se movieron solas movidas como un resorte por al fuerza de su miedo.

-¡Itachi! ¡No me dejes sola con ellos!

Él cerró los ojos metros más adelante. Había esperado demasiado para llevarla a aquel lugar maldito.

-¡ITACHI! –Hikari corrió hacia él.- ¡Callad! ¡Dejadme!

Recorrieron unas calles más, Hikari siempre por detrás delirando. Se horrorizaba al ver cada silueta en el suelo o las paredes. Varias veces gritó, quedando su voz ahogada por los truenos que ya se acercaban. Itachi la ignoraba. Seguía caminando, frío como el hielo, rechazando el fuerte impulso de darse la vuelta, cogerla y sacarla de allí. Pero Hikari tenía que saberlo. Tenía que saber la verdad.

En pocos minutos, ella estaba exhausta. Ya no tenía ni siquiera fuerzas para gritar.

Comenzó a llover a mares, de súbito. Itachi observó la casa de madera. La puerta. Cerrada. Como si no quisiera dejarle pasar.

Habían llegado a su destino.

Itachi se dio la vuelta y vio a Hikari, que le observaba desde sus ojos vacíos, apenas sosteniéndose sobre las piernas temblorosas.

-Itachi… -sollozó- por favor…

El Uchiha no aguantó más y se acercó a ella, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. La cogió en volandas y Hikari se aferró a su pecho, a su capa mojada. Cerró los ojos unos instantes mientras sentía la lluvia caer sobre ellos. Por alguna razón, no se atrevía a mirar a Itachi a la cara. Solo esa nube roja frente a ella.

Cuando dejó de notar el agua mojando su rostro, miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una casa. En otras circunstancias habría resultado acogedora, pero a Hikari le produjo una sensación extraña, al igual que todo en aquel lugar. Estaba impregnado de muerte. Se acurrucó aún más en los brazos de Itachi.

Por eso, no vio la fotografía que había en la entrada. La de la familia Uchiha, desde la que las miradas severas de un joven Itachi y su padre contrastaban con las felices y alegres del pequeño Sasuke y Mikoto.

Los ojos inocentes de Hikari observaron las estancias por las que Itachi le iba llevando. La cocina, donde aún había platos por lavar en el fregadero. El salón, donde una revista olvidada para siempre descansaba sobre la mesa, llena de polvo.

En aquel lugar se respiraba el olvido y el abandono. Pero Hikari sabía que había algo más. No sabía lo que era… pero estaba allí. Tal vez, si su mente no estuviera tan colapsada, habría encontrado el adjetivo adecuado.

Maldita. Esa casa estaba maldita.

Avanzaron por un pasillo que daba al patio exterior, donde la lluvia mojaba las plantas que habían crecido salvajadas. A su lado, las habitaciones cerradas se sucedían una tras otra. Hikari vio un pequeño estanque donde ya no nadaban peces y donde los juegos de juncos vertían agua sin descanso. Como si fuera magnetismo, su vista se dirigió hacia el muro, decorado con un símbolo que ya conocía bien. Pero al verlo, su cabeza solo pudo procesar un pensamiento, el primero coherente en muchos minutos:

"Roto. Está roto."

Poco después entraban en una sala de madera, parecida a un dojo. Itachi dejó a Hikari de pie en la entrada, tras comprobar que se sostenía ella sola. Ella le miró suplicante, temiendo que le abandonara en aquel sitio tan hostil. Pero Itachi no salió de la sala. Se dirigió al otro extremo y se paró, mirándola, al lado de dos siluetas aún con rastros de sangre marcadas con tiza en el suelo.

Un relámpago destelló en el cielo y su luz se coló por una ventana, iluminando el rostro de Itachi, sombrío.

Y Hikari lo comprendió todo de golpe. El lugar en el que estaban. Su casa.

Itachi abrió los brazos, tratando de abarcar todo lo que Hikari había visto, tratando de abrazar ese infierno que él había creado.

-Esto es lo que soy, Hikari. Un asesino. Les maté a todos. A mis padres, a mis tíos, a mis abuelos, a mi mejor amigo… a mi novia. Asuka. Y ninguna razón que yo pueda darte lo justificaría. No lo entenderías…. Simplemente lo hice. Y eso es algo que no tiene perdón.

Hikari le escuchó, horrorizada. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que goteaban desde su pelo. Observó a Itachi. Luego las figuras en el suelo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y se echó a llorar, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Itachi no dijo nada. No hizo nada. Sólo la miró, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que era lo mejor. De que así… así todo estaba bien.

Pero no se esperaba la próxima reacción de Hikari. Sus sollozos cesaron de súbito, aunque no apartó las manos de su rostro. A los pocos segundos levantó la vista, y la enfocó en un punto al lado de Itachi. Él miró a su izquierda. Pero no había nada.

Entonces lo comprendió y se puso pálido. No podía ser. No podía estar pasando.

-Hikari…

Ella se laxó. Y sonrió. Aunque fue una sonrisa triste.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Itachi. Nada. Tienes razón, no sé por qué lo hiciste… y no voy a tratar de comprenderlo. Porque no te entiendo. No entiendo nada de ti ni aspiro a hacerlo. –Itachi bajó la vista. Pese a todo, pese a haberse preparado para aquello durante mucho tiempo, le estaba doliendo.- Pero no necesito comprenderte para amarte.

Él alzó la vista. Y al ver su sonrisa y sus ojos brillando no pudo seguir fingiendo.

La abrazó con desesperación, mientras los sollozos convulsionaban su cuerpo entero. No derramó ninguna lágrima. Solo la besó cuando ella correspondió a su abrazo.

Itachi supo que Hikari estaba dentro de él, y que por mucho que él quisiera sacarla, ella iba a quedarse allí.

Que la iba a amar sin remedio el resto de su vida.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Hiashi entró en el despacho de la Hokage con gesto serio. Ella no tuvo que girar el sillón para saber lo que quería. Siguió observando la tormenta y el cielo gris sobre Konoha.

El patriarca cerró la puerta.

-La he visto entrar en territorio Uchiha.

Esta vez, La Hokage sí que le miró con expresión severa.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar jovenzuelas?

-¡No tiene ninguna gracia, Tsunade! Sabes que hay gente que afirma haber visto a Uchiha Itachi en las inmediaciones de la villa.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con Hikari? La misión de Itachi es capturar a Naruto. Es normal que esté por aquí, aunque no se atreva a acercarse solo.

Hiashi no dijo nada. Sólo se sentó con un suspiro en el butacón frente al escritorio de la rubia.

-¿La edad? –Cuestionó ella, con una sonrisa cómplice.-

-Soy más mayor de lo que me gustaría, Tsunade. –Ella le observó con una sonrisita, fijándose en las arrugas que ya surcaban su rostro, en especial en las de alrededor de los ojos.- Me siento con la obligación de protegerla.

-No tienes esa responsabilidad, y lo sabes.

-De alguna forma, la tengo. Aunque sólo sea en honor a mi amistad con sus padres.

La rubia cerró los ojos y se recostó en el asiento.

-Nuestro tiempo ha terminado, Hiashi. Les toca a ellos.

Él frunció el ceño. Había sabido ver que esas palabras escondían un significado oculto que no alcanzaba a comprender.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella le miró fijamente.

-Hikari no tardará en despertar.

Hiashi tardó unos segundos en responder, en los que ambos escucharon con detenimiento el repiquetear de la lluvia contra los cristales. Un trueno retumbó a lo lejos.

-Lo sé -admitió con voz cansina-, lo sé…

* * *

**¿Reviews?** **FELIZ NAVIDAD DE NUEVO =D**


End file.
